Promises Fulfilled
by MissMy80sShows
Summary: A wedding, a honeymoon, a new home and promises fulfilled. COMPLETE 12/6/18
1. Chapter 1

**Promises Fulfilled**

"Well, Skip, I never thought I'd see the day," Colonel Clayton stated as Lee finished loading the dishwasher.

Lee dried his hands on the dish towel and tossed it onto the counter as he asked, "See what?"

"You, finally becoming a man," the Colonel stated as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He gestured the pot toward Lee who shook his head no.

Lee tensed immediately, the muscle in his jaw tightened. "I'm not trying to be disrespectful, sir, but I've been a MAN for quite a few years now," he grumbled.

The Colonel shook his head as he sipped his coffee. Lowering the mug, he replied, "No, Skip, you've been nothing more than a frat boy with a good job. You've finally stepped up. A family, kids. Your mother would be proud."

Lee was about to retort when Philip walked into the kitchen and pulled open the fridge. Lee laughed and asked, "Didn't you fill that void at dinner?"

Philip turned and immediately tensed up when he saw the Colonel standing beside Lee. "Um, I did. I was just grabbing a drink," he mumbled. Lee watched as Philip's normal, casual demeanor shifted as he collected a cup from the cabinet and poured himself a small glass of milk. Philip stood, shoulders slumped, and quickly downed the cold liquid. He took his glass to the sink and immediately washed it before he turned to leave.

Amanda arrived in the kitchen just as Lee asked, "Colonel, do you mind if I have a word with Philip?" Lee looked at his uncle.

"Colonel Clayton, why don't we take our coffee outside. It's a nice night out. We can sit in the gazebo," she suggested as she guided him toward the back door. She looked at Lee over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow. He pursed his lips and gave her a slight head shake in response. Once the back door was closed and Lee heard Amanda's voice fade away he turned to Philip and asked, "What's going on, Philip? You seemed pretty nervous through dinner." Philip shrugged his shoulders and studied the tile on the floor. "Is it my uncle?" Lee asked, and Philip just shook his shoulders again. "Listen, I know he comes across pretty abrasive-" Lee began.

Philip snapped his head up and cut him off, "Abrasive? He's rude. He corrected both Jamie and me on our table manners because we used our hands to eat tacos. How else are you supposed to eat tacos?" He exhaled loudly and leaned against the counter.

"I get it. He was like that my whole life. Nothing I did was ever good enough for him. This… this is exactly why I didn't want to invite him tonight," Lee explained. "Listen, I'll get rid of him and then you guys can come down for dessert, huh?"

Philip looked up at Lee, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Yeah, Jamie's hiding from him too. I actually asked him to help me study tonight."

Lee laughed loudly and asked, "What subject? Because if it's history, I think I can help you out on that one."

"No, French. I don't even know why they make us take this stuff. It's not like I'm going to use it," Philip lamented.

"I can think of a time or two knowing a few phrases in a different language came in handy. If you really need help, Francine is a whiz at languages. I think she speaks six or seven fluently, French being one of them," Lee offered. Philip smiled weakly back at him. "So, you head upstairs, and I'll call you down when the Colonel is gone, all right?"

"Yeah," Philip sighed as he jogged up the steps. He turned back before heading to his room and called, "Hey, Lee!" Lee whipped his head around just as he stepped outside. "Thanks!" Philip smiled.

Lee found Amanda, Colonel Clayton and Dotty sitting in the gazebo talking. "Thank you for finishing the dishes, Sweetheart. You didn't have to do that," Amanda said as she looked up.

"Just trying to do my part," Lee stated as he sat beside her.

"You never did that as a kid unless I threatened to punish you," Colonel Clayton stated with a tilt of his head. "Come to think of it, you didn't do anything without being told to. Dang near drove me crazy."

Dotty patted the Colonel's leg and joked, "Well, isn't that the job of children? To drive their parent's crazy?"

The Colonel just shook his head, "Back in my day, you did what you were told the first time, or you did things without even being told. You knew the rules and you obeyed them. Not this one. He tried to defy every last one of them."

Lee tensed his jaw once again. "Yeah, well, maybe if you were a little more understanding when I first…. No, you know what. I'm not going to get into it." Lee sighed loudly. He took one look at Amanda, smiled and said, "I do want to thank you, though. Amanda and I signed the paperwork for our new house yesterday. We'll have you over when we're all moved in."

Amanda covered his hand with hers and added, "And we hope you have a good time at the wedding on Saturday. Did you decide if you were going to be bringing anyone with you?"

"Nah, no one I can really trust, you know," the Colonel stated.

Dotty smiled and asked politely, "So Colonel, how long will you be in DC?"

"Well, I've been stationed here the last year or so, but I'm beginning to think about retiring. Find a nice little place close by. Then I can see Skip and all of you much more," he stated with a big smile.

Lee closed his eyes and shook his head before he said, "Well, you know, it's getting late. The boys have a ton of homework that I promised I would help them with." Amanda's head snapped up and she raised her eyebrows in total disbelief. "Here, Colonel, let me walk you to your car." Lee stood quickly, the Colonel immediately followed suit.

"Thank you, Mrs. West, Amanda. Dinner was… an experience. Skip's never cooked for me and well…. I've never seen him take charge like that before. That Mexican chicken with rice and black beans he and the boys whipped up was mighty tasty and if it's all the same to you, I'd like to do this again," he stated with a nod of his head.

"Well, Colonel, you're family and family's welcome anytime," Amanda stood and gave him a hug. Lee stood beside her scowling, uncomfortable with the thought his uncle would be coming to dinner again soon.

"Well, Amanda, we should wait until we're all settled into the new house," Lee replied through gritted teeth.

"Have a good night, ladies. Lee, you'll tell the boys I said goodnight, won't you?" the Colonel asked as he followed Lee down the driveway.

Lee shook his head yes, held out his hand and said, "Will do, sir. So, we'll see you on Saturday. Do you need a ride to the Cumberland? I can send someone to get you."

Colonel Clayton took his hand and held it tightly and said, "I'll get to the Cumberland. Don't you worry about me, Skip. I wouldn't miss this for the world. You're doing good, son. Now keep it up." Leaving Lee, with his mouth now gaped open in surprise, he climbed into his car and drove away without another word.

Lee stood and watched him disappear down the street. He didn't hear Amanda behind him and jumped when she put her arm around his waist. "Hey, you feeling okay?" Amanda asked.

"I think my uncle just gave me a compliment," Lee replied dumbfounded.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom, since Lee's gonna pick us up this afternoon, can we get Quickie Chickie for dinner?" Jamie asked as he finished shoving his lunch into his backpack.

Amanda looked up from her coffee and newspaper and replied, "That's up to Lee. Don't forget your homework, Philip. I found it on the coffee table last night."

Philip groaned. "Mom, do I really have to keep taking French? Can't I switch to something else?" He folded the paper and tucked it into the front pocket of his bag. He grabbed an apple and took a big bite, the juice slipping down his chin. He brushed it away with the back of his hand and said, "I'd rather take an extra gym class."

Dotty handed him a napkin as she walked past to drop her coffee mug in the sink, "Don't forget, you're not a Neanderthal."

"We'll talk about your French class later," Amanda stated as she lifted her coffee mug to her lips again.

"You boys almost ready?" Lee asked as he jogged down the stairs, tucking his shirt into the top of his jeans.

Jamie stopped and looked at Lee, perplexed. "Lee, why aren't you wearing a suit today?"

Lee looked down at his navy and white striped shirt, jeans and sneakers before he looked up again. "Today I'm working on a site, not in the office. I'll be training others to do a few things that I can do," he explained. "Now, if we don't leave right this minute, you boys will be late for school. Philip, don't forget your French homework. I saw it on the table last night."

Philip rolled his eyes, "Now everyone's on my case about my homework!"

Lee poured a cup of coffee and laughed. "I told you last night, I can see if Francine will help tutor you."

Amanda laughed loudly at the idea of Francine becoming Philip's French tutor. "We'll talk about that later. Right now, you need to get going. Lee, I'll be in that class with Beaman today. I might be late getting home," she reminded him.

"I'll take care of dinner for the boys, don't worry," Lee assured her. They both laughed when they heard Jamie call out, "Quickie Chickie!" as the two boys ran past them to the car.

Dotty crossed the kitchen and headed up the stairs, "I better get moving, as well. Captain Curt is taking me out today for more flying hours. I swear, one of these days I'll figure out how to land. Curt says I'm 'behind the power curve' but I won't be 'dead-heading' too much longer. I'm not really sure what he means by that, but hopefully, he'll explain it over a bottle of wine and some candlelight. Have a good day!"

Lee stopped long enough to give Amanda a kiss gently on her lips. He leaned back in for a second one, pressing against her lips a few seconds longer. With a low growl in his throat, he pulled her closer as Amanda laughed. "What's gotten into you this morning?" she teased.

"Hmmm, just thinking in three more days you will be Mrs. Stetson, and everyone will know. Not to mention a whole week away from prying eyes, phone calls, and interruptions," Lee kissed her again.

Amanda slung her arms low around his waist, pulling him closer as she whispered, "Just one? I thought you were aiming for that second week off too? Or do you need a little more incentive?"

Lee dropped his head back and laughed loudly as he replied, "I have a few aces up my sleeves this go around. There are a few sharpshooters at Station One right now. I'm going to give them every trick in my arsenal to get them close enough without breaking my record."

"Oh really?" Amanda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Really. What about you? Are you still working on outsmarting Beaman?" Lee teased.

Amanda shrugged her shoulders. "I've been watching what he's been doing and I'm pretty sure I can figure this one out. He has a set pattern each time, although he's in a different spot, he still plays the same characters. No one else has spotted that yet I don't think. So, it's him and I on Thursday morning," she explained.

Before Lee could say anything else, Jamie poked his head in the back door, "Lee, we're gonna be late if we don't leave… oh, sorry."

"Jamie's right, they're going to be late, now scoot," Amanda spun Lee around and gently pushed him toward the door. "I'll see you later tonight."

Lee found the boys waiting in the car for him, Philip sitting in the front passenger seat. "So, are we really moving boxes this afternoon after school?" he asked suspiciously.

Lee nodded as he looked over his shoulder and backed down the driveway. "I figure if we drop the back seat and squeeze up here we can get most of the boxes in two, maybe three runs," he said.

Philip made a face of disgust, "I hoped you were only kidding about that part. I thought maybe we were having a guy's afternoon since Mom's going to be late tonight."

"No, I really meant it. Consider it practice for when we have to pack up your house," Lee stated firmly. He glanced over at Philip as he drove and noticed he was staring out the window, leaning on his arm. "Philip, are you okay? You're not upset we're moving, are you?"

Philip looked back at Lee, glanced into the backseat at Jamie then said, "No, I just didn't think we were going to have to do all the heavy lifting. I mean, Grandma said we would just hire a moving company to do it all, so that's what I was thinking we were doing, you know?"

Lee nodded his agreement, "Yes, but the moving company doesn't pack everything for you. Not to mention all the breakable things. I have some pretty expensive artifacts from all around the world that I don't trust just anyone moving. That's why I wanted you boys to help me. I trust you."

"Really, Lee? You're not just saying that to get us to do it, are you?" Jamie piped up from the back seat.

"No, I'm serious. So, I'll pick you boys up this afternoon and we'll get it done quickly and yes, we can pick up Quickie Chicken for dinner, I promise," Lee smiled as he pulled up in Philip's drop-off line.

Philip immediately climbed out and grabbed his backpack, calling "See you later!"

Jamie climbed into the front seat before Philip had a chance to close the door. "He always gets the front seat!" he exclaimed with a laugh. "Hey, Lee, I don't care how many boxes we move, as long as you keep your promise."

"Don't worry. If we get it done in two trips, I'll even get dessert," Lee offered.

Several minutes later, he pulled up to Jamie's school and watched as he climbed out and found a small group of his friends waiting for him. Jamie ran toward them then stopped and ran back to the car. Lee rolled down the window and asked, "Did you forget something?"

"Yeah! Thanks for the ride, Lee. Have a good day at work. I'll see you later," Jamie replied before he turned back to his friends yelling, "Hey, wait up!"

Lee drove away slowly, just watching as Jamie entered the building, waving one last time before he was out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome everyone to Dodge City. You've only made it here because you've survived all the other tests and trials at Station One. You are now, the best of the best. But here, _I_ am the best. I am Lee Stetson and I hold the highest score here at Dodge City. In over ten years, no one has beaten my almost perfect score and let me tell you, that's saying a lot considering I normally choke on tests of any kind. But Dodge City isn't just a test." Lee began his monologue, speaking to the nine men and women standing before him. He paced slowly back and forth as he continued, "Dodge City will test your ability to act and think under pressure. It is a full pursuit and avoidance course where cardboard figures will appear randomly, and you'll only have a split second to decide if they are armed, have a hostage or if they are simply innocent bystanders. You will each be given an agent to track and apprehend and a fully loaded weapon. However, instead of live ammunition, you'll be using stun rounds. It's a solid rubber pellet, similar to a bb only it packs a little more punch. You'll be scored on time, how many correct targets you hit, with points taken off for incorrect hits. The high score is just over 400. Good luck!"

The small group applauded when he finished. Lee began handing out the assignment sheets, selecting three gentlemen and one woman for the tougher patterns and routes. He looked over the rest of the group and mentally reviewed their files before passing out the remaining assignments. Before he handed out the pistols, he was called over by one of the agents assigned as a runner. "Scarecrow, McNeil isn't here. He's got the stomach bug," Agent Jansen explained.

Lee looked at the recruits and called out, "Who has McNeil?"

A small, older gentleman wearing a sweater vest and khakis nervously raised his hand, "I think I do. I'm Anderson Cass."

"Well, Mr. Cass, McNeil isn't here so that means you'll need to catch me. Same route, same pattern. Understand?" Lee informed him. The gentleman nodded, his eyes wide and frightened.

"Ok, let's get this show on the road. First up, Remillard," Lee called out a name off the list. He waited and watched as each recruit took their turn, no one quite catching their intended target, but their scores were impressive. Finally, with only two recruits to go, a woman named Margaret Morrissey not only managed to score 398 but she caught up with her intended target, Agent Jansen with a full body tackle after leaping over the railing on a set of stairs. "Very impressive Ms. Morrissey. I see your training in track and field in college has paid off. Now that leaves Mr. Cass and…" Lee paused to check the remaining list, "Mr. Hamilton. Who wants to go first?" Neither man answered so Lee laughed and asked, "Who doesn't want to go last?"

"I'll go," Mr. Cass stated. "Get it over with."

"All right, Mr. Cass. Let me get into place and when you hear the buzzer, you may begin," Lee nodded. He jogged down the mock street, around the corner where he couldn't be seen and hid at the top of the staircase to the second-floor balcony where he could watch Mr. Cass's progress. He pressed the remote for the buzzer and heard it echo, signaling the start. Lee listened to the pops of the cardboard figures then the distinct sound of the pellet hitting and splintering the cardboard. Leaning his head to the side, he watched Mr. Cass tentatively pick his way down the street, reacting to every sound. Lee crept slowly across the balcony, trying to stay hidden in the shadows. He jumped when he accidentally triggered a figure above him. Lee exhaled when he realized it was representing a civilian.

Unbeknownst to Lee, Mr. Cass's head had snapped in Lee's direction and he watched Lee's shadow as he crawled to the other end of the balcony. Mr. Cass followed and hid between two buildings as Lee descended the next flight of stairs. Taking aim, Mr. Cass fired as soon as he saw Lee's legs, hitting the banister spindle, splintering it, sending a large piece in Lee's direction. He heard Lee cry out in pain as he tumbled down the last few steps, cursing. Mr. Cass immediately ran across the street, ignoring the figures popping up around him. "Mr. Stetson?! Are you hurt? I'm so sorry, my aim is bad," he rambled as he dropped to his knees beside Lee now holding onto his leg wincing.

Without waiting for a reply, Mr. Cass immediately removed his tie and pushed up Lee's bloody pant leg. On Lee's calf was a gash approximately five inches long caused by the splinter ripping through his jeans. Mr. Cass wrapped the wide part of his tie around the gash, pulling it tighter to staunch the blood flow. He tied it tightly and said, "I'll help you back. You're going to need some stitches to close that. I'm so sorry."

Lee looked at the man as he helped him stand and replied, "That's ok, it happens. That was some good work though. I never saw it coming." Using Mr. Cass for leverage, he limped slowly back to the beginning of the course. Everyone gasped as they came around the corner, three agents immediately rushing forward to help. Lee hobbled over to the closest car and leaned against it as he called out, "Hamilton, you're up. Make it fast and we can all go home from here." He laughed when everyone just looked at him, mouths gaping, "Ok, I'll be heading to see the Doc but the rest of you can head home. It's just a scratch. I'll be fine." Slowly Hamilton got into place and ten minutes later, his drill was complete with the course low ball score of the day. Lee dismissed everyone and slowly limped his way to his car, cursing the entire way.

Lee drove to the agency where one of the staff doctors closed the wound with seven stitches. The doctor injected lidocaine into the surrounding area and gave Lee a handful of painkillers in case he needed them. Checking his watch, Lee estimated he had just enough time to pick the boys up from school without being late. "Thanks, Doc," he called out as he left the room, his limp barely noticeable.

After picking up both boys on time, Lee immediately drove to his apartment. He pulled up in front of the building and parked. Jamie and Philip jumped out and raced for the door, giving Lee time to tentatively test the pain in his calf. Deciding it wasn't that bad, he retrieved a two wheeled dolly from the back of the Wagoneer and rolled it toward the doors, consciously trying not to limp. Inside his apartment, Philip let out a low whistle when he saw the piles of boxes Lee had already packed, before he said, "Lee, this is not going to fit in Mom's car. I'll telling you. We're going to have to make like ten trips for this."

Lee laughed then leaned forward and began stacking boxes on the dolly. He fit four comfortably and carefully tilted the dolly back, testing the weight and balance. "If each of you can grab one more, we can bring these down and start packing. We'll drop the seat and see how it goes," Lee said. Jamie reached down and picked up one labeled 'Kitchen'.

Philip hefted two smaller boxes into his arms and followed. "Lee, are we leaving this unlocked?" he asked before he pulled the door tight. Lee stopped and thought then shook his head no. Outside, Lee opened the back doors and released the latches to drop the back seat down. Philip began handing Lee boxes and he pushed and stacked them carefully.

Once all seven boxes were in, he closed the car door, locked it and the trio went back inside. Lee stacked four more boxes and turned in the direction of the door when Jamie lost his grip on the box he was carrying, dropping it. He tried to catch it, instead knocking it against Lee's injured leg. Lee immediately groaned loudly, but pursed his lips to avoid swearing. "I'm sorry, Lee! It was heavier than I … Lee! Your leg is bleeding!" Jamie panicked.

Lee looked down and saw the blood stains on his pant leg from earlier. He held his hand up and stated, "No, no that's from earlier today. I'll be okay."

"What happened to you?" Philip asked. He leaned over to get a good look at the blood stain and cringed. "That must have hurt!"

Lee shook his head, "Yeah, it did. But seven stitches and some good numbing medicine, I'm not complaining. Come on, let's keep moving these boxes. The faster we get this done, the faster we can get Quickie Chickie!"

"Hey, Jamie, let me take that one, you take these. They're lighter," Philip offered two more smaller boxes to Jamie. He leaned down and picked up the heavy box and laughed. "Yeah, it says books. No wonder it's so heavy."

"Here, switch that one with me then. Let the dolly do all the heavy work," Lee pulled the top box off the stack and took the box of books from Philip. He led the way back down to the car.

Three hours later, Lee pulled out of the drive thru at Quickie Chickie laughing at the amount of food the boys insisted he order. They excitedly chatted about the new house as they drove to Maplewood Drive. He pulled into the driveway, surprised to see the Vette already there.

The boys helped carry the bags of food inside where they found Amanda and Dotty sitting in the family room. Amanda immediately jumped up and hurried over to Lee. She planted her hand on her hip and firmly asked, "OK, Buster! When were you going to tell me you got hurt today?"

"Ooooohhhh, Lee's in for it now! Mom has that voice," Philip whispered to Jamie. They stopped and huddled together, waiting for Amanda to get angry.

"Amanda, I'm fine. Really. It's just a scratch. Look, it barely even hurts," Lee tried to convince her. He lifted his leg up and wiggled his foot around.

"Uh huh. Seven stitches and it barely hurts? What did Doc McJohn inject you with? Special boo-boo medicine?" Amanda teased. She tried to sound angry, but the look on Lee's face told her he really wasn't in much pain.

"Nnnnoooo, Doc McJohn wasn't even there. They used some lidocaine and gave me a handful of pain meds if I need them, which I don't," Lee teased right back.

Amanda looked at the blood stained pant leg then back up at Lee. "Then head upstairs and get those pants off so I can soak them. I should be able to get that stain out and I can probably stitch that tear too. Boys, why don't you start eating with your grandmother, Lee and I will be right down," Amanda said. She followed Lee up the stairs to her bedroom where he closed the door and pulled her close.

"So, Mrs. Stetson, did you really follow me up here so you can clean my pants or was that just an excuse to get me out of them," Lee teased as he kissed her lips.

Amanda kissed him back and with a straight face, replied, "Drop 'em buster. I want to see this scratch. And if this interferes at all with our wedding night or honeymoon like that last time, I'm not going to be happy."


	4. Chapter 4

Amanda was sitting in the Q bureau, resting her head against her fingers, frustrated. She was on the phone, frowning. Behind her, she heard a knock on the door. "It's open," she called to the door, but soon returned to the person on the phone. "So what do you mean you can't do the service on Saturday?" she asked. Behind her, Leatherneck entered the office carrying several file folders. "Shingles? What do you mean you have shingles? How could you possibly have shingles?" Amanda asked, completely exasperated. She groaned loudly as she gave her head a short shake and said, "Ok then. Thanks for calling."

Leatherneck stopped and leaned on Lee's desk as he watched Amanda place the receiver back in the phone cradle. "What's wrong, Mrs. King? For a woman getting married in a few days you're not looking too happy," he said with a sympathetic smile.

"Hi, Leatherneck. It's just… well… that was the Justice of the Peace that was supposed to do our ceremony. He just canceled because he's got shingles. So now I have less than two days to find someone to replace him," Amanda explained as she dropped her head into her hands, frustrated.

"No sweat, Mrs. King. I can help you out with that," Leatherneck replied with a solid nod.

Amanda looked up, the hint of a smile on her lips. "Aw, Leatherneck, that's a sweet gesture but I'm not sure-" she began, but he raised his hand to silence her.

"You don't understand, Mrs. King, I can really help you and Ace out with this. You see, when I was in the military, I was the military chaplain of my company. Now I know what you're thinking… what was a guy like me doing a job like that for? I grew up a nice Catholic schoolboy, altar-boy, the works. So when I joined the military right out of high school, it felt like the right decision. I wasn't really interested in being on the front lines with a rifle in my hands but this was the early seventies. Now that the draft was over, you either went on to college or you volunteered to go into the military. So I figured being a chaplain I was still able to help out, do what I could," Leatherneck explained as he crossed his feet and looked down at them.

Amanda rested her chin on her folded hands as she listened to Leatherneck. She sighed when he stopped to take a breath before he continued.

"I saw more action than I wanted to out there. But it wasn't my fight. I just tried to keep morale up, give the guys what they needed, when they needed it. Turns out I was pretty good at a few skills like lockpicking, fixing cars and even more, I had a sharp eye as long as I wasn't pointing a rifle at another person. I can hit a target like nobody's business… maybe even better than your Scarecrow, but a person… nah… that's not for me," he stated firmly.

"So how did you wind up here at the Agency?" Amanda asked, intrigued.

Leatherneck shifted his weight, turned and dropped the files on Lee's desk. He settled himself again, folded his arms and said, "By accident."

Amanda furrowed her brow and repeated, "By accident?"

"Yup, completely by accident. And I really mean, by accident. You see, as soon as I got my discharge papers I hit the first bar I could find to celebrate. I had a little too much celebrating I guess and well... I made a stupid decision to try to drive myself home. Except I had picked someone else's keys up off the bar and that car looked a lot like mine. I didn't even notice until I backed into the light pole in the parking lot," Leatherneck pursed his lips together tightly.

Amanda's eyes widened at his expression, "What'd you do?"

Leatherneck chuckled, "I panicked. What did you think I would do? I got out and this guy is standing there, staring at me, holding my keys out. I asked him what he was doing and he told me I just crashed his car. I denied it and said I could prove it. I told him my duffle was in the trunk and it was popped open from the accident anyway so I went around and lifted it up completely. Instead of my duffle, I was staring at an M16A1 selective fire military grade rifle complete with bolt assist and a thirty round magazine."

Amanda gasped, surprised but remained quiet.

"I immediately recognized the weapon and asked him a few questions about it, hoping to distract him. I guess it worked. I gave him my name and number, told him to bring his car over and I'd repair the damage. Two weeks later I was sitting downstairs, been here ever since," Leatherneck laughed loudly. "But to get back to your phone call… if you and Ace need someone to perform your ceremony, I'm your guy. Just let me know what you want to do for the vows and stuff and I'll take care of the rest. I'm still certified for some things, you know. Have you and Scarecrow gotten the Marriage License application yet?" he asked.

Amanda blinked several times, contemplating his question. They had talked to the Justice of the Peace and explained they were writing their own vows but wanted the rest of the ceremony to be as close as possible to their original. Now, if Leatherneck performed the ceremony they would have to obtain a license for him to sign. "Yes, we… the Justice of the Peace has it. We dropped it off to him the other day," she looked away as she lied.

"Well, it's just an application. You can pick up another one and fill it out, no problem. Was he filing it for you or were you going to drop it off yourselves?" Leatherneck asked as he stood.

"No, Lee was going to file it as soon as we got back from our honeymoon," Amanda breathed a sigh of relief. _Maybe we can still pull this off,_ she thought.

Leatherneck pulled the door open and said, "Well, think about it. Talk to Scarecrow, let him know. Oh, and those files just need to be put in the vault. I'll talk to you later."

Amanda took a deep breath and exhaled as she heard the echoes of his boots down the hall. She took the files he had dropped on Lee's desk and quickly put them away in the vault before moving to the filing cabinet beside the small refrigerator in the office. She pulled out a large white envelope from the back of the bottom drawer and after closing the drawer, she moved to sit at Lee's desk. Carefully she opened the envelope and allowed the document to slide out. She heard a noise in the hall and hesitated, but when the footsteps passed the office door without stopping she lifted the paper and looked at it.

In her hands was their original marriage certificate from February. The Justice of the Peace had explained he would need to see it in order to complete their ceremony so Lee had brought it to the office several days before for safe keeping. Amanda bit her bottom lip as she scanned the document. She couldn't fight the smile as she read the words on the page, "Lee Stetson and Amanda Jean (West) King were united in marriage on February 13, 1987".

Amanda was startled from her quiet reverie when she heard the doorknob rattle again. She quickly shoved the certificate into the closest folder and jammed it into the bottom drawer of Lee's desk. She stood quickly when the door opened and Francine looked at her strangely. "Amanda, why are you still here? I thought you were supposed to be downstairs getting ready to battle Beaman?" Francine asked.

"I was just heading down there now. I had to make a phone call first. You're never going to believe this..." Amanda began as she headed toward the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"I really want to watch this Billy, but I don't want to make Amanda nervous," Lee chuckled as he and Billy stood in the observation section above the mock city street. Beaman was getting prepared to try to outsmart Amanda all the while, Amanda had her own tricks up her sleeve.

Billy nodded and replied, "I hear you. Hey, good work at Station One. How's the leg?"

Lee smiled briefly as he replied, "Seven stitches but I'll be all right. Poor recruit. He panicked but bandaged me up pretty fast. His shot wasn't off by much I'll tell you. If I had taken one more step down, he would have nailed me."

"That would have been one heck of a bruise. But you did have someone get close to your record so like I promised, an extra week off. I'll bet you'll be putting that to good use," Billy laughed. He leaned forward on the rail and called down to Beaman, "Whenever you're ready Beaman. We don't have all day."

Lee laughed loudly, drawing Beaman's attention up to them. "Laugh all you want, Scarecrow. You won't be laughing when Mrs. King fails," he stated sarcastically.

"I wouldn't bet on that, Beaman. She has her own way of seeing things that both you and I miss. She may surprise you," Lee called down.

Beaman gave a sharp shake of his head before he called out, "The exercise will begin in ten minutes. Everyone should be in the observation booth."

Lee heard the door behind them open and several new agents filed in to watch. He leaned towards Billy and whispered, "Listen, I'm going to sneak out of here. I have a few surprises for Amanda I want to get into place for our wedding. I'll see you tomorrow before the rehearsal. Don't tell Amanda I snuck out though. I don't want her mad I didn't watch. If she doesn't know I was here in the first place…" His voice trailed off as he raised his eyebrows and put a finger to his lips.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her? I hear you. Heck, I've done that a few times myself with Jeannie. Go now or else she might see you and we don't want that to happen," Billy chuckled. He turned to the group of agents and announced, "Now, watch carefully. Beaman has gotten all of you today, but Mrs. King is a different type of agent. She uses real-life skills, as well as her own natural instincts. If it doesn't look right or feel right to her, she won't jump on it. Her objective is to reveal Beamon before he reveals her."

Billy heard the observation door close so he turned and announced, "Will everyone else, please take your places." Below, several dozen more agents began to fill the area, assuming positions throughout the scene. There were several city workers, a street vendor, three dressed as businessmen at an outdoor cafe, a waitress, and several more walking around as if they were tourists. Billy spotted Beaman, dressed as a utility worker but could not find Amanda anywhere. The minutes ticked by as Beaman discarded his first disguise for another, but still, no sign of Amanda.

After nearly twenty minutes and Beaman's third disguise change, he stepped out to cross the mock street when she appeared and tapped him on the shoulder. With a bright smile, she exclaimed, "Gotcha!" The entire group in the observation booth applauded loudly with hoots and howls. Beaman's face reddened immediately. "Where did you… When did you… Mrs. King, how did you do that?" he stammered.

Amanda was dressed in jeans and black sneakers, a navy blue T-shirt under a grey zip-up hoodie. Her hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail which bounced lightly. She smiled and bit her lip before she replied, "I was here all along. First I was over there," Amanda pointed to the cafe, "in the doorway. Then I followed the group that crossed the street while you changed the first time and watched you from the street vendor. While you changed again, I had a wonderful conversation with Fred Fielder and Eddie Wong over there." Amanda waved to the two agents laughing. They were dressed similar to her, pretending to wash the windows of one of the buildings.

Beaman pursed his lips tightly before asking, "But how did you see me?" He folded his arms and declared loudly, "There's no possible way you could've watched where I was from those areas!"

"Ah, but you forget, sometimes windows make great mirrors, as do the side mirrors on cars and even the reflection off sunglasses can help if you're not too far away. I just used what was around me to follow you without ever looking at you," Amanda explained with a smile. She looked up at the observation booth at Billy who was smiling down at her.

"Well done, Mrs. King. And Beaman, next time, make sure Amanda's on your side. She's one of the good guys for sure. Overall, a job well done and executed. That was a great demonstration," Billy congratulated the two of them.

"Thank you, Sir!" Amanda replied happily. She turned to Beaman and extended her hand, "And thank you, Effrom, for being such a good teacher. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have known how to do what we just did and well, you did a good job."

Beaman looked at her strangely before adjusting his glasses. He looked down at her extended hand and took it slowly in his own. He pumped it several times as he replied, "You're welcome, Mrs. King…I think."

"Mrs. King, I'd like to see you in my office, please," Billy called down to her. Amanda waved up to Billy and found her way to the hidden exit door. She arrived at Billy's office door just as Francine was knocking.

"Well, well, well, Amanda. I heard you put Beaman to shame this morning," Francine laughed as she pushed the door open after hearing Billy call out, "Come in."

Amanda blushed and shrugged her shoulders as she replied, 'Well, I wouldn't go that far, Francine. I just did what I was taught to do. Hello, Sir."

Billy laughed loudly as he said, "You did more than you were taught, Amanda. Well done. And as promised, you also get another week's vacation. I gave Lee the good news earlier today."

"Thank you very much, Sir," Amanda smiled happily. "And we can't thank you enough for booking the Cumberland for us. Mother is so excited. She can't wait to check things out tomorrow night during the rehearsal dinner."

"I'm glad, Amanda. It's the least I could do. You and Lee are like family and well, family deserves to have the very best for their wedding, don't you agree?" Billy asked, his voice warm.

Amanda nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, Sir, I do."

Francine laughed loudly and teased, "Keep practicing those words, Amanda."

Amanda blushed once more before she piped up, "Francine, did you figure out who your plus one is going to be yet?"

Francine rolled her eyes dramatically as she groaned, "No."

Amanda looked sympathetically at her friend. "Jonathan's not coming?" she asked quietly as she laid her hand on Francine's arm.

"No, Jonathan and I are definitely off. Permanently. He's moving to France at the end of the month and I'm not in for a long distance relationship," Francine explained.

"Oh, Francine," Amanda cried lightly. "I'm so sorry."

Francine shook her head and replied, "Don't be. But it has made finding a date a little difficult. After all, it's not every day your best friends get married and I can't bring just anyone."

Amanda and Billy's eyebrows both shot up at Francine's admission. Wide-eyed, Amanda asked Francine, "Your best friends?"

Francine looked panicked for just a moment before she smoothed her hair with one hand as she replied, "Well, you know… Lee and I have been friends for a long time and well… you and I have become close friends… close enough that you asked me to be your maid of honor so, yes, you both are my best friends I would have to say."

Billy shook his head, his smile wide as he stated, "Well, I never thought I'd see this day, Francine admitting she actually has friends and with a housewife from Arlington to boot!"

Francine looked at him, her eyes narrowing as she snapped, "I have friends! It just so happens, Amanda is definitely a lot more than she seems on the surface. I've learned that over the last few years and I'm honored to say she's my friend." She turned to Amanda and added, "As a matter of fact, I was going to ask you if you wanted to get manis and pedis tomorrow morning. A way to relax before the festivities, you know. Just you and me, a little girl time."

Amanda smiled once more as she replied, "Francine, that's probably the nicest thing you've ever admitted and yes, I would love to have some girl time tomorrow morning. Mother will be busy with Aunt Lillian and Aunt Edna so, yeah, that sounds like fun."

"Ahem, Francine, did you forget you still have a job? You ARE on the schedule tomorrow," Billy teased, trying to sound firm.

Francine looked nervous for a moment and replied, "Yeah, Billy I was going to ask you about that, but then Amanda and the whole Beaman thing… I just didn't have a chance to. So do you think you could take me off the call list tomorrow? Please?"

Billy began to laugh, chuckling at first, but quickly changing to a full-bellied laugh. He began coughing and tried to catch his breath as he replied, "Francine's begging for time off with Amanda! How can I deny that?!"


	6. Chapter 6

"So, you can do that this afternoon? Great! I'll meet you there in about an hour? Perfect," Lee said into the phone just before he hung up. He was smiling from ear to ear when Amanda walked into the Q Bureau. "Hey, I heard you gave Beaman a run for his money today," he laughed.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far. I mean, it was just a matter of watching and waiting for the best time to reveal myself," Amanda explained before she began laughing. "You should have seen the look on Beaman's face when he turned around. He looked like he'd seen a ghost."

Lee laughed loudly as he said, "Well, word down by the water cooler is you outsmarted Beaman so well, Billy may have you teach the class from now on."

Amanda shook her head in disbelief. "I wouldn't go that far, but I did get the extra week off from Billy," Amanda replied, also smiling. She walked around her desk, sat down and folded her hands as she rested her elbows on the desk. "Is everything all set for our rehearsal dinner tomorrow night?" she asked.

Lee nodded and pulled out his small notepad. "We'll meet the Justice of the Peace at six in the ballroom, go over the placement for everyone, walk through the ceremony, then dinner. Pretty simple," he explained.

Amanda sighed as she remembered, "Not so simple. The Justice of the Peace called this morning. He had to cancel."

Lee sat up quickly in his chair. "What do you mean he had to cancel?" he exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Sweetheart. We already have someone else to replace him," Amanda teased.

Lee narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips as he asked, "And who will be replacing him, may I ask?"

Amanda laughed loudly as she replied, "Leatherneck."

"Leatherneck? Wait a minute, you're pulling my leg, aren't you?" Lee questioned her.

"Yup, that's what I said. Did you know he was a military chaplain?" she smiled.

Lee shook his head in disbelief then had a thought. "But what about our license? We can't show the original to Leatherneck," he whispered loudly.

Amanda nodded as she replied, "No, but we can fill out a blank one. I told him we were going to file it ourselves when we returned from our honeymoon." Lee stood quickly, took three long steps and pulled her out of her chair, planting a kiss on her lips. Amanda laughed again and asked, "What was that for?"

"For thinking of everything once again," he explained.

Amanda smiled lovingly at Lee then remembered, "Did you talk to Mrs. White at all?"

Lee pulled a file folder from the bottom of the pile, "Her background check came back clean. She wasn't kidding when she said she lived a boring life. The worst thing either her or her husband have on their records are a few late paid parking tickets and one speeding ticket from three years ago. I called her this morning and she will meet us at the Cumberland tomorrow night as well."

"So, everything is all set then. I'll pick up my suit at the cleaners on the way home. I told Mother I saw a spot on it after I bought it so she wouldn't get suspicious. The boys already have their suits ready. I'm going to have them pack their overnight bags tonight, so they won't have to rush after school tomorrow," Amanda rambled.

Lee glanced down at his watch, and said, "Listen, Amanda, I have something I need to do this afternoon. I may not make it back to the house until real late tonight, I'm sorry. It's just something I really, really need to get done before this weekend."

Amanda's eyes widened, and her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Is there something I can help you with?" she asked.

"No, no, this is something I need to take care of myself, you know. I'll try to get back as early as I can," Lee stammered. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek before he stood.

Amanda stood also and slung her purse over her shoulder, "I should get going too. I promised Mother I would help her pick up Aunt Edna from the station before the boys got out of school. You should probably clear off your desk before you leave." Amanda pointed to the pile of files haphazardly tossed onto his desk. "I'll see you later," she added before leaving.

Lee sighed loudly, but knew she was right. He took a few minutes to sort the files into incomplete and completed reports, dropping the completed ones into the bottom drawer and the incomplete ones into a neat pile on the corner of the desk. He was just leaving when Beaman entered without knocking.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Professor Beaman. I heard Amanda did pretty good this morning? She show you any new tricks?" Lee teased.

Beaman glared at him as he replied, "Mrs. King just got lucky today. I'm sure in a real- life situation what she did would never have worked!"

Lee shrugged his shoulders as he said, "Maybe, maybe not. But she got the best of you today."

"Well, at least she writes a better report than you ever did. Billy sent me up here looking for the report from the pickup from last week with Dr. Muinepe," Beaman stared at Lee, expectedly.

"It's all done and in my right-hand drawer. Now, if you'll excuse me, I was just heading out," Lee stated as he started to leave. "And Beaman, lock up when you leave."

Beaman simply nodded his head once in acknowledgment as he crossed the room and sat in Lee's chair. He pulled open the drawers on the right, one at a time, but could not find any file folders. "Maybe he meant the left-hand drawer," Beaman muttered as he pulled open the bottom drawer and pulled out a stack of unlabeled file folders. He flipped open the first one and glanced at the document inside. He almost discarded the marriage certificate he was looking at until he noticed the date. "Well, I'll be damned." He put the document aside and searched the remaining files until he found the report on Dr. Muinepe.

Beaman dropped all the files back into the drawer except for the one containing the marriage certificate. He debated what to do for several minutes before he finally returned the document to the drawer and slammed it closed.

Resolutely, he collected the Muniepe report and headed directly to Billy's office. He knocked three times then without waiting for Billy's reply opened the door and said quickly, "Mr. Melrose, I need a word with you immediately, Sir." He stepped inside and froze when he found Francine sitting across from Billy, her eyebrows high in expectation.

"Well, don't let me stop you, Beaman. I mean, it's not like Billy and I weren't having a meeting or anything," she stated snarkily. She flicked her fingernails off the pad of her thumb in annoyance at their interruption.

"Well, Sir… you see…" Beaman immediately stammered, suddenly nervous with Francine as an audience. Finally, taking a deep breath he said, "It's about Scarecrow and Mrs. King."

"Mrs. Stetson. You might as well start getting used to it now," Billy corrected him.

Beaman looked at Billy strangely as he asked, "You know?"

Billy tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at him as he questioned, "Of course I know. I'm his best man. Francine is Amanda's maid of honor. How would we not know?"

Beaman sighed in relief, "Well, then Sir, I was just taken by surprise over the whole thing. But if you already know, then I guess… wait, why are they having this celebration on Saturday then?"

"It's a celebration, Beaman, you know, where people celebrate. Scarecrow and Amanda, married. It's what married people do. Celebrate with their family and friends. Let me guess… you're upset you didn't get an invitation, aren't you?" Francine teased with a smile.

"I got an invitation!" Beaman snapped. "And I'm bringing a date too!" he added hastily.

"Oh, really? Who would want to go to the Cumberland with you?" Francine rolled her eyes. Billy sat back in his chair and tried hard to contain his laughter.

Beaman planted his knuckles on his hips, the Muniepe report file still held tightly in his hand as he retorted, "As a matter of fact, Mary from the Steno pool is my date!"

Francine laughed haughtily as she replied, "And how much is this weekend going to cost you with Mary from the Steno pool?"

"I'll have you know-" Beaman began yelling, but Billy's booming voice cut him off. "Enough! Now, Beaman, is there a reason you're actually here in my office?"

Shoving the report at Billy he snapped, "I guess I'm Scarecrow's errand boy today. Here's the report on Dr. Muinepe's pickup last week. And if there's nothing else, SIR, I'll be heading back to my office to write my own reports!"

"Thank you, Efraim. That is quite enough. If there is nothing else, then it looks like the next time I'll be seeing you will be at the reception at the Cumberland. Try to be on your best behavior…both of you!" Billy remarked as he glared at both Francine and Beaman.

"Thanks, Billy. That reminds me, I've got to get going myself. I need to pick up my dress. I found the cutest little number at this tiny little shop downtown. Amanda said she didn't have a preference on what color I wore," Francine chatted happily as she pushed herself out of the chair and walked to the door. She and Beaman reached for the doorknob at the same time, both stopping immediately.

Beaman took a step back and announced, "After you, Francine."

Billy fought back the laughter once again before he coughed and stated, "Can I have my office back, please?! Some of us DO have work to finish!"

Francine smiled widely as she pulled the door open and slipped into the bullpen. Beaman glared at her back before closing the door behind him. He bit the inside of his cheek as he stormed back to his office.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, Amanda, this ballroom is beautiful," Dotty breathed quietly as she pulled Amanda close to her side. Amanda smiled at her mother, as she watched Philip and Jamie, along with Lee and Billy as they arranged chairs for everyone to sit.

In one corner of the room, a flowered arch on a white wooden frame had been set up near several tall plants. On the opposite corner, a small round table with only two chairs was set up and around a wooden dance floor were a dozen small tables creating an intimate setting. Each table would be set for only four, with a crisp cream-colored tablecloth and plates decorated with delicate yellow flowers.

Amanda was dressed in a simple light blue dress, Lee in brown dress pants and a tan and brown suit jacket with a grey tie. The boys wore a solid colored polo shirt with dress pants and even Dotty was dressed nicely in a green silk blouse and black dress slacks with heels. Billy was still in his brown suit from work and Francine rounded off the group in a red, white and blue pantsuit.

Leatherneck stood comfortably in front of the small group beside the room captain, Margaret McClure. They were discussing how the family would enter for the ceremony, where everyone would stand and how they would proceed. Leatherneck cleared his throat and announced, "I think we have this figured out now. Can you all come up here?"

Everyone turned and gathered in a small semicircle near Leatherneck and Ms. McClure. "Mrs. King, were you planning on having someone walk you in?" Ms. McClure asked.

Amanda looked at Lee, surprised. "I hadn't thought of that. Lee, what do you think?" she asked.

Lee looked at the boys, then at Dotty and stated, "I think that's up to you. The old notion of being given away doesn't really apply to us. But I don't want anyone to be left out either."

Philip leaned close to Jamie and whispered something in his ear before leaning close to Dotty. Amanda tilted her head in confusion. "Boys?" she questioned.

"We got this, Mom. You and Lee should walk in together," Philip stated as he nodded his head.

"Why's that, Chief?" Lee asked. He was curious to learn what the boys were thinking.

Jamie elbowed Philip lightly before he said, "Because we're not losing Mom, Lee…we're not giving her away… we're gaining you as our step-dad. So we should be waiting for you both so we can… I don't know how to say it right."

"So we can welcome you to our family with open arms," Dotty offered, "Think of it this way. Amanda is bringing you to us."

Leatherneck nodded, "It's your wedding. Anything goes." He waved his arm toward the flowered arch and continued, "Mrs. West, Francine, why don't you go stand on one side, then Mr. Melrose and the boys, you stand on the other."

"Mr. Stetson, Mrs. King, why don't you follow me," Ms. McClure said as she walked to the doors near the back of the room. Holding hands, Amanda and Lee followed, stopped and turned around to the face the room. "So you will come in through here, along the side wall to the arch," she explained as she began walking to where the small group now stood, Leatherneck standing directly in front of the arch.

Leatherneck put his arms out, palms facing upward when they stopped and said, "I'll welcome everyone for being here, say a few words of wisdom. Then the vows. Are you going with traditional vows?"

Lee smiled at Amanda before stating, "No, we were planning on writing our own." Billy coughed loudly behind him in surprise. Lee turned his head and asked, "What?" Francine stifled a giggle behind Amanda, and was rewarded with the same question, "What?"

It was Dotty who spoke up, "I think it's wonderful, Lee, that you and Amanda have decided to write your own vows. After all, from the sounds of things, nothing else you two have done has been traditional."

"Mother! What is that supposed to mean?" Amanda asked.

"I just mean that, well, Amanda, you know I love you," Dotty began.

"Yes, Mothe,r but what-" Amanda replied as Dotty cut her off.

"And you know I only want the best for you," Dotty continued as she placed her hand on Amanda's arm.

"Okay, but Mother, what-" Amanda tried to interject.

"Amanda! How can you stand there and tell me that your entire relationship with Lee has been traditional? Huh? He was your boss for how long before you fell in love with him, long before you two started dating, I'm sure, and then you ran away for days when Mr. Melrose and Ms. Desmond were after him for what, I still don't entirely understand. And yet, here you stand, ready to marry-" Dotty rambled and placed both hands on Amanda's shoulders.

"Mother!" Amanda groaned but Dotty still continued.

"The most perfect man for you. He's loving, caring, gentle. He has a wonderful heart from everything I have seen and he makes you happy. So traditional or not, whatever vows you and Lee choose, they will be perfect," Dotty smiled as she slid her fingers down Amanda's arms to hold her hands.

"Oh, Mother!" Amanda pulled her mother into a tight hug. She looked at Lee over Dotty's shoulder, and to her surprise, his eyes were glassy with tears. He stepped forward and put his arms around the two of them, hugging them both. Amanda reached up to cup his cheek with one hand, her thumb stroking his cheekbone lovingly.

Leatherneck placed his hands on both Lee and Amanda's shoulders and whispered, "I hate to break up this lovely moment, but we need to keep things moving." He looked around and added quietly, "Besides that, everyone is staring at you."

Lee stepped back and looked around. Jamie and Philip looked uncomfortable, Francine quickly looked away, to avoid eye contact and Billy just shook his head in approval. "Amanda," Lee stated, but she was still hugging Dotty. "Amanda," he said louder, this time drawing her attention. Lee gestured with his head toward Leatherneck and with a smile, she released Dotty and stepped back giving her space. Dotty wiped her face with her hands before she moved to stand with the boys. Amanda slipped her hand into Lee's and squeezed tightly.

Leatherneck cleared his throat and said loudly, "Ok, after the vows, you will exchange rings, then I'll announce you Mr. and Mrs. Stetson and we're done. Now, let's say we blow this popsicle stand and get a beer." The adults in the room laughed loudly. "Oh, but, um soda for the boys," he added.

Philip looked at Jamie, elbowed him once then whispered, "Watch this." Loudly he announced, "Mr. Leatherneck, sir, I think you forgot something." Leatherneck looked at Philip strangely so he continued, "I think you forgot the part where they kiss. You know… I now pronounce you man and wife… you may kiss the bride." Philip grinned widely.

Leatherneck folded his arms and nodded as he replied, "You know what, Bud, I think we did, didn't we?" He looked at Amanda and Lee, winked and said, "You heard him. We need to rehearse everything right?"

Lee laughed loudly as he put his hands around Amanda's waist and replied, "He's right." He pulled her close and leaned in to kiss her lips. As soon as their lips touched, she immediately sighed. Lee whispered against her lips, "Trust me." He swiftly moved one hand up her back to support her head as he leaned her to the side and kissed her deeply. He was rewarded with applause and a howl from Philip. Lee helped Amanda regain her balance and smiling widely, he looked at Philip and asked, "So, do you think that's what we should do tomorrow night?"

Philip was clapping his hands loudly laughing as he replied, "I'm not sure how Dad's gonna feel about that one, but way to go, MOM!"


	8. Chapter 8

In the dining room, Joe and Carrie were talking with Aunt Lillian and Aunt Edna. Joe was sitting next to Aunt Lillian, Carrie was standing beside him, her arm around his shoulders, his arm around her waist holding her close. As Amanda and Lee walked in holding hands, Amanda stopped. "It's nice to see Joe like that," she whispered.

Lee tensed up as he scanned the room, his eyes finally settling on Joe. He immediately relaxed and whispered in Amanda's ear, "In love with someone else? I know."

"Lee!" Amanda hissed between clenched teeth. She knew he was still angry over Joe's comment a few weeks prior. "He looks happy, relaxed. And yes, he's clearly in love with Carrie. Besides that, I told you before, I'm always going to love him, but I'm in love with you."

Lee chuckled and replied, "I know, I'm just teasing you."

Before he had a chance to say anything else, Billy stepped behind him and said, "Are we going to stand here all night or would you two like to find a seat so we can have dinner?" He sidestepped Amanda and Lee, chuckling, as he walked over to the table where Jeannie was waiting for him, Francine only steps behind.

"Come on," Amanda said as she pulled Lee toward one table in the center of the room, decorated with a large bouquet of yellow roses; Jamie, Philip, and Dotty followed and sat down.

Lee looked around the room and took a breath when he saw the Colonel standing by the bar. "Amanda, you didn't tell me my uncle was going to be here," he said quietly.

"Billy invited him. After all, he is your uncle, your only family. Why shouldn't he be here?" she replied as she sipped her water.

"You're right, as usual," Lee sighed. "So who is here? I mean I can see all of us, but who else is spending the night?"

"Well, Billy got us the Cumberland for the entire weekend so tonight it's all of us, Aunt Lillian, Aunt Edna, your uncle, Francine, Billy and Jeannie, Leatherneck, Joe and Carrie, and a few surprises, just for you," Amanda teased.

Lee tilted his head and asked, "Surprises? For me? Amanda, you know how I feel about surprises."

Amanda laughed lightly as she covered his hand with hers and replied, "I know but you'll like this one. Look, here comes one now."

Lee looked up and scanned the room again, a wide smile appearing on his face as Paul Barnes made his way across the room to find them. "Lee! I never thought I'd see this day. Mrs. King," Paul nodded in Amanda's direction. Lee stood quickly and hugged his friend and mentor.

"I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow?" Lee asked, slightly confused.

"I got an earlier flight when Billy called me to say you had the place for the whole weekend. Listen, I'm going to grab a beer at the bar, you want one?" Paul asked.

"Sure. Amanda, a glass of wine?" Lee asked. Amanda nodded so he turned to Dotty and the boys and asked, "Can I get anything for you?"

"A glass of wine sounds wonderful," Dotty replied with a smile.

"Coke, please," the boys announced in unison. They looked at each other and began to laugh.

Lee smiled and repeated, "Two cokes, two glasses of wine, got it." He clapped Paul on the back and the two men made their way to the bar. Lee was stopped once more as Emily swept into the room to embrace him first. "Emily! I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Do you really think I would pass up the opportunity to see you and Amanda get married?" Emily teased. She looked around the room and quickly found Amanda and Dotty. "I'm going to go say hello to Amanda. We'll catch up in a bit."

Lee nodded with a smile. He and Paul began walking toward the bar again only to be stopped once more by Barney and Gus. He was pulled into a tight hug by Barney and before he could say anything he heard Barney whisper, "It's about time you came clean, Skip."

"Paul, this is Barney and Gus. Barney, we were just headed to the bar. Can I get you anything?" Lee introduced everyone.

"No, but I do see your uncle, that old son of a gun. I'm going to go catch up. You and I will need a drink in a bit, I'm sure," Barney clapped him on the shoulder. Together the four men finally reached the bar where Barney and Gus immediately met Colonel Clayton with a hug and smiles.

At the bar, Lee placed his order and leaned on his elbows as he waited. Paul stood beside him, smiling. "What's that look for?" Lee asked.

Paul shook his head, "I just never thought I'd see this day, Lee. You, getting married, a ready-made family. You with a family at all for that matter. You're not that twenty-three-year-old kid anymore."

"No, no I'm not. Amanda's the best thing that's ever happened to me. After Dorothy, well, I didn't think I had the capacity for this. Amanda saw something in me I didn't know existed," Lee stated quietly, his cheeks pinkened uncharacteristically.

"Well, if I know you, you've helped her along the way too. And if any of the stories from the rumor mill are true, you've had your hands full the last few years with her," Paul teased.

Lee laughed loudly, causing the others to look in their direction. He dropped his head into his hand as he composed himself before replying, "You could say that. Although I'm sure most of those stories are a tad bit exaggerated."

"In any case, I'm glad to be here, my friend, and I'm glad to see you happy," Paul stated. The bartender pushed their drink order toward them and both men dropped a few bills on the bar. Lee stacked the drinks on a nearby tray and slowly they carried everything back to the table. He had just placed the tray down when out of the corner of his eye he caught a flash of white moving swiftly into the room. He looked up and before he could warn her, Amanda was swept into a hug by Princess Penny.

Amanda stood quickly to pull her friend closer, but stopped and immediately dropped her hand to Penny's rounded belly and announced, "You didn't tell me!"

Penny laughed, leaned forward and whispered, "It really can be better without the sexy nightgown when you send the guards away."

Amanda laughed loudly as Lee lifted an eyebrow, questioning what Penny had whispered to her. "I'm so glad you are here. Where is your entourage?" she asked looking around. She only saw Penny and her husband, Prince Rheza Khan.

"Mr. Melrose convinced Rheza we would be safe here. There are a few guards upstairs. They checked everything out earlier and decided we could have some time alone," Penny explained with a smile. She leaned toward Lee, gave him a side hug and stated, "We'll catch up in a few. It looks like they're taking orders for dinner."

The waitress appeared, explained the dinner choices for the evening and after taking everyone's order, stepped away. "Hey, Mom, there's a jukebox over there, can we have some money? Please?" Jamie asked.

Lee reached into his pocket and handed the boys a few dollar bills. "Just try to keep the music on a level everyone will enjoy, ok boys?" he reminded them.

"Amanda, I hope you don't mind, but I have a surprise for you," Dotty announced as the boys walked away.

"Mother! What did you do?" Amanda narrowed her eyes at Dotty.

"Don't go anywhere. Just wait, right here," she said as she scrambled to her feet and left the room. Amanda looked at Lee, confused. His only reply was a shrug of his shoulders and a small shake of his head.

Dotty returned several minutes later, a woman's hand in hers. Amanda covered her mouth with her hand before calling out, "Debbie Ann? What are you doing here?" She stood slowly and put her arms around the woman before her.

Debbie Ann hugged her friend, "I bumped into your mother at the market a few weeks ago and she told me you were getting remarried. We've been in touch ever since. I wanted to surprise you." She turned to Lee and said, "You must be the eleven Dotty can't stop talking about. I'm Debbie Ann-"

"McCabie, Amanda's told me about you. I'm Lee," Lee stood and offered his hand.

"It's Morgan now, but the one and only," Debbie Ann smiled and looked around the room. "Amanda, are the boys here? It's been so long since I've seen them. They must have been, what, six and eight the last time I saw them? You and Joe had just finalized your divorce."

Amanda pointed across the room, "There."

"And why is Joe here? Amanda! Why would you invite Joe?" Debbie Ann groaned as she caught sight of him.

Amanda laughed, but it was Lee who answered, "Joe is here with his new wife, Carrie. Amanda would never have excluded him from our wedding. They're still pretty good friends, all things considered."

Debbie Ann looked at Amanda with a serious expression and said, "Amanda, please tell me he's kidding."

Amanda looked at her old friend and laughed loudly as she put her arms around her and hugged her close. She released her after a minute and looked around and asked, "Wait, is Michael here?"

As if on cue, a tall dark-haired gentleman walked in. On his right was a teenage girl with similar long dark hair and bright green eyes and on his left was a little boy about six years old. He was pulling on his father's arm, attempting to drag him in their direction.

"Christopher, stop pulling Daddy like that," Debbie Ann knelt down when the boy finally reached her.

Amanda looked at the children and exclaimed, "This can't be Aimee and little Christopher? The last time I saw him he was just a baby. Hello, Michael." Amanda leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"Amanda, congratulations! We were so surprised when your mother told us. And yes, that's little Christopher," Debbie Ann's husband Michael replied. "And you remember Aimee? She just turned thirteen last week." He gently pulled her from behind him where she was hiding, shyly.

"Hello, Mrs. King," Aimee whispered to the floor.

Amanda sat down in her chair and put her hand on Aimee's arm, drawing her attention upward until they made eye contact. "Hello, Aimee. And please, call me Amanda." She tilted her head in Lee's direction and said, "This big guy here is Lee. We are getting married tomorrow so today is the last day I'll be Mrs. King." Aimee smiled but didn't reply. Out of the corner of her eye, Amanda saw the boys returning to the table. She lifted her head and pointed in their direction, "Those are my boys. You probably don't remember them. The taller one is Philip, he's fourteen and the smaller one is Jamie, he's twelve."

Aimee's eyes widened as the boys approached. She turned to her mother and said, "Mom, you didn't tell me they were going to be here."

Debbie Ann smiled at her daughter and said, "Surprise!" Amanda looked up at Debbie Ann, her eyebrows high.

Without warning, Aimee walked toward the boys and met them halfway across the floor. She stopped right in front of Philip and put her hand up as she said, "Hey worm-brain, you still afraid to play baseball with a girl?" Amanda, Dotty and Debbie Ann immediately began laughing loudly.


	9. Chapter 9

"Lee, were you able to finish what you were working on today?" Amanda asked between bites. They were all seated, enjoying their entrees. "I didn't see you all day and you did get back to the house until pretty late last night. I didn't think you'd be there at all," she added.

Lee coughed nervously as he swallowed the steak he had been chewing. "Yeah, yeah I did. I was trying to finish up my reports for Billy on the results of Dodge City and I moved a few more things to the new house. I thought I could get it finished earlier but…" he let his voice trail off.

"Did you stack everything in the garage?" she asked, raising her eyebrows in surprise.

Lee nodded, took a sip of his beer and said, "Most of it. I put a few things in the house, but most of it is in the garage. You know, Dotty, I was thinking," Lee gestured in Dotty's direction with his fork, "while Amanda and I are in Newport, maybe the boys can help you pack a few things and you can start moving over to the new house. You know, things you don't need to use right now, books, winter clothes, that kind of thing. Then when we get back, we will have another week to get the moving company for the big stuff."

Amanda covered Lee's hand with hers, "Lee, that's a great idea. Mother and I packed a bunch of things and as long as the boys help, she could move everything easily. The boys could even pack most of their room too."

"But Mom, I thought we were getting new furniture for our rooms?" Philip asked.

Lee nodded, "We talked about that and that will be the first thing we do when we get back but until then, we'll make do with what you have now. I promise, as soon as we get back."

"Amanda, I know you told me, but remind me again. What day will you be flying home?" Dotty asked.

Amanda laughed lightly. She knew, with all the wedding plans and organizing their out of town guests, her mother wasn't really listening when she explained their itinerary. "I wrote it all down for you, but we will be flying back on Saturday afternoon," she explained.

"And the number for the bed and breakfast?" Dotty asked.

"All written down, along with our flight information and the number at IFF if you need to get in touch with us in case of an emergency. They can send someone from the local office to us if need be, but we're going to hope that isn't the case," Amanda sighed, remembering their first honeymoon in California.

Lee squeezed her fingers gently, sensing the shift in her mood. "Don't worry, Dotty, I'll take good care of Amanda."

Dotty winked at Lee and replied with a smile, "I'm sure you will. I can't wait to hear all about Newport. It's been years since I've been there. Amanda's father and I went there once before she was born. We always said we wanted to go back but life got in the way."

They were interrupted when they heard Billy clinking his knife against a water glass. "If I can have everyone's attention, please. Although dinner is almost concluded I'd like to invite you to stay for dessert and dancing this evening. Also, we have a few activities planned for everyone tomorrow morning, if you are interested. Lee, we have an 8:00 am tee time on the golf course, so you better get some sleep tonight. Anyone is welcome to join us for a friendly game of best ball. Also, in the spa, there are openings for massages and the salon for the ladies, or if you'd rather relax, there will be a showing of the James Bond film, 'The Spy Who Loved Me' in the theater. There is also free use of the tennis courts and the pool. I hope everyone enjoys the remainder of your evening."

Billy nodded at the end of his monologue and was rewarded with a smattering of applause and light chatter amongst the tables. He walked over to Amanda and Lee and said, "I hope you don't mind. I wanted to keep you both busy tomorrow. I know how nerve-wracking the hours before the wedding can be."

Dotty smiled at Billy and replied, "That was awfully thoughtful of you, Mr. Melrose."

"Mrs. West, please, call me Billy," he requested with a warm smile.

"Then you must call me Dotty. I must admit when I met you a year ago I never thought we'd be here," Dotty sighed.

Billy shook his head and chuckled, "To be honest, I never expected Lee to ever find someone quite like Amanda but I'm glad he did." Turning back to Lee he asked, "Were you able to get into your room without a problem? I tried to have them put you in the honeymoon suite for the night but they are still remodeling it."

Lee nodded, "The room is fine. Thanks, Billy. Although the elevator isn't working up to the fifth floor so I had to walk up one flight. Amanda's room is on the third floor close to the boys' room tonight."

Billy turned his head slightly and winked at Lee, "I'll have to have maintenance take a look at that. I could have sworn I asked for you to be in the same room."

"Amanda's room and my room is across from the boys'. It was very nice of you to give them their own space. And Amanda and Lee will have some privacy tomorrow night," Dotty added.

Amanda looked at Lee then Dotty then to Billy. They each wore a similar grin. "You know, you're not fooling anyone with this little plan. I'm sure everyone can figure out which room we're in very easily," she stated at Lee.

Lee's mouth dropped open before he replied, "Amanda, I had nothing to do with this, but now I see what's going on. Billy, we appreciate you thinking of us and giving us space, but I'm sure with our luck, someone or something will find a way to interrupt us. It never fails."

Billy laughed loudly and winked at Lee as he said, "Well hopefully, not this time."

Lee looked over at Amanda who was now trying to look away, slightly embarrassed by the direction the conversation was going. He decided Amanda was uncomfortable enough, so he stood and offered her his hand. "Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"I would love to," Amanda replied as she stood and dropped her napkin on the table. Hand in hand they walked to the small dance floor as the strains of a new song began to play. Lee wrapped one hand around her waist, holding her close as the lyrics of the song began.

" _Babe, tomorrow's so far away. There's something I just have to say. I don't think I can hide what I'm feelin' inside another day, knowin' I love you."_

"Hmm, tomorrow does feel so far away. Can you believe it?" Lee whispered in her ear as they swayed to the music.

"No. I wish we could be together tonight, but Mother insisted we spend the night in separate rooms," Amanda whispered back. Glancing around she watched as others began to join them on the dance floor.

" _I'm gonna take you by surprise, and make you realize, Amanda. I'm gonna tell you right away, I can't wait another day, Amanda."_ The music played on.

Lee pressed his cheek to her temple and whispered, "This song is made for us, you know. I can't wait another day."

Amanda sighed happily as she snuggled closer to Lee. "I think the boys picked it because of the name." She watched Billy and Jeannie, Paul and Francine, Penny and Rheza and, to her surprise, Philip and Aimee swaying, spinning and sidestepping to the music alongside them. She smiled as she watched Dotty coax Jamie off his chair to join the others on the dance floor.

" _I'm gonna tell you right away, I can't wait another day, Amanda. I'm gonna say it like a man and make you understand, Amanda."_

"I have an idea. After your mother goes to her room tonight, how about I sneak down into your room for a while. I promise I'll be out before she wakes up in the morning," Lee teased quietly.

Amanda leaned back to look at him, "We can't do that. She'll know."

Lee smiled, his dimples deep, "Not if we're really, really quiet."

" _And, feelin' the way I do, I don't want to wait my whole life through to say I'm in love with you."_

Amanda closed her eyes and leaned in close as she whispered, "We can't. Not tonight."

Lee exhaled loudly, his breath ruffling Amanda's hair, "I get it. I just don't have to like it."

"It's only for one night. I think we'll survive one night apart," Amanda whispered quietly.

Lee groaned softly then brushed his lips against her temple and whispered back, "I know, I know. But I want you to remember one thing. I love you, Amanda Stetson and I'm going to spend the rest of our lives showing you just how much."

** Song: Amanda by Boston, 1986 **


	10. Chapter 10

"Amanda, I know you think I'm being old-fashioned about this but humor me, please?" Dotty requested as she sat on the end of the bed in Amanda's hotel room.

Amanda smiled at her mother from the chair she was sitting in. "I don't think you're being old-fashioned, Mother," she replied.

"No, you just think I'm being silly, don't you? I mean, I know you and Lee have already… well, that weekend you went to Virginia Beach alone says it all. But there's just something so, so, so romantic about sleeping apart the night before your wedding," Dotty sighed.

"I know, Mother. And Billy will have Lee busy all morning, so I won't see him until right before the ceremony," Amanda stated. She was tired and really wanted Dotty to go to her own room so she could get ready for bed, but she didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"And your Aunt Lillian and Aunt Edna couldn't be any further apart, so whomever I need to thank for that, just let me know," Dotty rambled. "The boys went right to bed, thank goodness. I think they are pretty excited about tomorrow if you ask me."

"I know, Mother, it's been a long day and I'm sure they were pretty tired," Amanda replied. She was just about to suggest it was time for everyone to get some rest when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She stood and looked through the peephole to see Penny standing outside her room. She looked at Dotty with raised eyebrows before she opened the door. "Penny, what are you doing here so late? Is everything okay?" she asked nervously.

Penny stepped into the room carrying a shopping bag. She was surprised to see Dotty sitting on the bed. "Amanda, I just wanted to bring you this, but maybe this isn't a good time. We can talk tomorrow," she said quietly as she turned back toward the door.

Outside, something caught Amanda's attention on the balcony. "Penny, I think Mother was just getting ready to head to her room for the night, weren't you, Mother?" Amanda said as she watched Lee slowly lower himself down from the balcony above. He silently moved to the double glass doors, but stopped when he saw Dotty on the bed and Penny's back to him. He made eye contact with Amanda before he hid behind one of the potted plants. "Mother, it's getting late. I'll see you in the morning. I'm just going to talk to Penny for a few minutes then hit the hay myself," Amanda said as she gently guided her mother toward the door.

"Amanda, really, I'm not being silly. You'll appreciate this tomorrow night. You'll be so well rested, you'll have plenty of energy to dance the night away and still make Lee a very happy husband," Dotty stopped and put her hand on Amanda's forearm. "Oh, Darling…" she stopped talking and just looked at Amanda happily before she finished, "I'll let you and Penny talk. Good night, Amanda. Have a good night, Penny."

"Good night, Dotty," Penny replied. She glanced at the balcony doors when she thought she saw a shadow move and smiled at Amanda. "I'm not going to stay long myself. I just didn't think you'd want to open this in front of everyone else," Penny replied as Amanda closed the door after Dotty opened her door across the hall. Amanda closed her door and turned back to face her friend.

"Thank you, Penny, but you didn't have to get me anything," Amanda smiled. She was watching the balcony to see if she could spot any sign of Lee.

Penny followed her line of sight and giggled as she said, "I seem to remember another time we were having a conversation and you were watching out the window for a certain federal agent you insisted you weren't having a thing with."

Amanda looked down at the floor, blushing. She looked up at Penny as she stated, 'Well, back then, we definitely weren't. He didn't even like me much to be honest, but as time went on I think we grew on each other, you know."

'And I also remember, you were the one that told me about a special little nightgown you would wear," Penny reminded her.

Amanda laughed and shook her head as she sat on the corner of the bed and replied, "Well, that was for my ex-husband, Joe. So far, I haven't needed anything like that for Lee."

Penny looked down at the shopping bag she carried and replied quietly, "Oh, well, then, I guess you won't have any need for my gift then. You did say sometimes it was better with-"

"Well, I guess there are times when a sexy nightgown can make things better…" Amanda's voice trailed off as she stole another glance toward the glass doors.

Penny giggled as she handed the bag to Amanda and whispered, "I think you have someone else waiting for you so I'm going to go. Have a good night, Amanda." She nodded at the glass doors as she opened the hotel room and slipped into the hall.

Amanda looked down at the bag then at the doors to the balcony and smiled when Lee appeared at the door with a smile. She shook her head as she walked over and opened the door asking, "What are you doing here?"

"Why? Are you happy to see me?" Lee replied with a lopsided grin.

Amanda put her arms around him and hugged him as she replied, "I'm always happy to see you, but I thought we were spending the night apart."

Lee kissed her forehead and stated, "I didn't want to. I sleep better when you're in my arms." He tried to peek in the bag Amanda was holding, but she moved it out of his reach. "What's in the bag?" he asked, curious.

Amanda released him and walked across the room, placing the bag on the chair. "It's just a little something Penny gave me."

Lee smiled again, winked and asked, "How little is little?"

Amanda blushed again, closed her eyes and shook her head. "She said she remembered a conversation we had and wanted to give me a gift to remind me of it as well. She still thinks we were having a thing back then too," Amanda laughed lightly.

"Oh, was this the conversation where she said I was cute?" Lee teased again, trying to get closer to the bag.

"You're not that cute," Amanda stated dryly as she folded her arms and tried to stand between him and the chair.

"Yes, I am, and you know it," Lee teased right back. He stepped closer to her and the bag behind her. "Come on, Amanda, I just want to take a peek."

"Lee, you shouldn't even be here right now. You know my mother could come back at any time and if she finds you in here-" Amanda began but Lee cut her off.

"So, what if she finds me in here. It's not like she doesn't know that we've slept together and tonight that's all I want to do, just sleep with you in my arms," Lee challenged Amanda as he stepped closer and put his arms around her.

Amanda reached behind and grabbed the bag before Lee could reach it and stated, "Lee, you know as well as I do that if you stay here tonight, sleeping will be the last thing on our minds. And you can't see Penny's gift. Not yet. I haven't even looked at it yet."

Lee tried to grab for the bag, but Amanda spun around and held it out of his reach again. "Come on, Amanda. Please. If I can't stay here tonight at least let me see what Penny gave you," he begged.

Amanda took two steps away from him before she turned to face him again. "If I let you see what's in this bag, you promise me you're going to go right back up to your room?" she asked sternly.

"Maybe. It depends on how little is little," Lee declared with a grin again.

"Come on, Lee, promise me. Promise me if I let you look-" Amanda held the bag up one more time.

"Okay, okay. I'll head back to my room. Alone. But only for one more night. After that, wild horses couldn't keep me from being in bed with my wife," Lee folded his arms.

Amanda glanced down into the bag and poked around the tissue paper until she saw a thin, cream-colored strap. She lifted the strap and pulled the short, silk and lace nightgown from the bag. She dropped the bag onto the chair and held the sheer material against her thin frame.

Lee ran his hand through his hair and shook his head slowly, "Wow. That's quite a gift." He breathed out slowly, trying to tamp down his immediate desire as he pictured Amanda wearing it. He took one step closer to Amanda and reached out for her. She caught his hand against her cheek, kissed his palm and whispered, "You promised. Now I'll walk you to the door and look out for Mother, so she doesn't see you."

"Amanda, I think I have another idea. You just stay right there. I'll see myself out because after seeing that, if you get too close to me, I definitely will not be leaving," Lee stated matter-of-factly. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles before he dropped it slowly. He crossed the room to the door and peeked into the hallway before he opened it. He looked up and down the hallway before he looked back into the room and said quietly, "I love you, Amanda."

Amanda, still standing in the same spot, holding the lingerie loosely in her hands whispered, "I love you too, Lee." She watched as he slipped into the hall and she heard the click of the door behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mom?" Philip called as he knocked on Amanda's room door. "Mom!" he called again.

"Philip, is everything okay?" Lee asked as he walked down the hall.

Philip shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I was trying to tell Mom we were leaving, but she isn't answering."

Lee looked at the closed door then back at Philip and asked, "What do you mean, she isn't answering? How many times did you knock?"

"I don't know, a couple of times, maybe. Mom is usually awake before us, so I don't understand why she isn't answering," Philip shook his head. "You think she's okay?"

Lee reached into his jacket pocket, pulled out his wallet and removed a pick and a rake. He looked around and said to Philip, "Keep your eye on the hallway and let me know if anyone is coming, okay Chief?" He looked at the lock and inserted the pick and rake into the key slot and carefully increased pressure on the pick until he felt the lock give way. He twisted the knob open and stuck his head into the room calling, "Amanda?".

"Lee! How did you do that?" Philip asked excitedly.

Lee looked back at Philip, confused, "Do what?" He looked around the room again, the bed was still disheveled, and he could hear the water running in the shower. He exhaled when he realized Amanda couldn't hear them because she was showering.

"Lee, you picked the lock! You have to teach me how to do that!" Philip exclaimed.

Lee looked down at the tools in his hand, closed his eyes and cursed under his breath. "Listen, Philip, I'm sure your mom is not going to be thrilled with us breaking into her room like this, so let's keep this as our little secret, okay?" Lee said softly. He heard the shower turn off and quickly gestured for Philip to follow him back outside. Quietly, he closed the door behind them. He counted to ten then knocked loudly. "Amanda?" he called out.

Amanda answered the door, her hair wrapped in a towel, wearing her pink, fluffy robe. "Lee! You surprised me. Good morning, Philip!" she said cheerfully.

Philip snickered before replying, "Morning, Mom. Jamie and I are going to head out to play golf with Lee. I think Dad is coming too."

"Yeah, I figured since Billy went through all the trouble of planning this game I didn't want to let him down," Lee said.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then. I'm not sure what Mother wants to do this morning, but I know she wants to keep Aunt Lillian and Aunt Edna busy, so we shall see. I might see if Francine is interested in a game of tennis, maybe," Amanda sighed.

Lee reached out to lift her hand as he said, "Later it is." He brushed his lip across her knuckles and with a wink he released her hand.

"Have fun, fellas," Amanda called as she slowly closed the door.

Lee began walking to the elevator then stopped near Philip and Jamie's room, "What about your-" he began, but Philip cut him off.

"Jamie already went downstairs with Dad," he stated with a nod of his head.

"Well, let's go find them then," Lee suggested as he put his hand on Philip's shoulder to guide him to the elevator.

They found Billy in the lobby, along with Joe, Jamie, Paul Barnes, Rheza, Barney, Gus, and Debbie Ann's husband, Michael waiting for them. "Well, it's about time you got here," Billy laughed when Lee finally joined the group.

"Sorry, we wanted to touch base with Amanda before we came down," Lee explained. He looked at the group and asked, "Is this everyone?"

Billy laughed loudly again before replying, "I think there are a few others waiting for us on the course. I have arranged for a continental breakfast complete with pastries, bagels, coffee and juice to take with us. So instead of standing around here, let's get a move on."

Together, they walked outside where a collection of golf carts awaited them. Billy climbed behind the wheel of the first one, Paul sliding in beside him. The rest of the group following suit. Jamie opted to ride with Joe, Philip with Lee. "Hey, Chief, you want to drive?" Lee asked, much to Philip's surprise.

"You sure?" Philip asked. "You're not just pulling my leg?"

"Of course. Just don't go too fast, follow Mr. Melrose up there and you'll be fine," Lee reassured him.

"All right! Do you think if I do a good job you could teach me how to drive your car? I mean, I'm almost old enough," Philip asked.

Lee shook his head and laughed, "Nice try, but not yet. And definitely not my car. When the time comes, we'll start with the Wagoneer. It's easier."

The caravan of carts weaved along the road to the golf course where the rest of the group awaited them. Lee smiled widely when he saw who else had gathered. Colonel Clayton, Leatherneck, Harry, TP, King Edmund, and his son Terry waved to the group as they pulled up. A table had been set up with boxes, trays with bagels and pastries just as Billy had described as well as bottles of juice and water and an urn of coffee complete with travel cups.

"I was thinking, the best way to break up into foursomes would be to draw names. That way it's completely fair for everyone," Billy stated. He pulled out a small notepad and a few pencils, "If everyone could write their names down, we'll have Lee pull the groups." After a few minutes passed, all the folded slips of paper were deposited into one of the cardboard takeout boxes. Lee shook the box for good measure before pulling out the first set of names. He repeated the process two more times, the remaining names for the final foursome.

"Well, this should be an interesting game. We have Lee, Jamie, myself, and Michael, Terry, Leatherneck, Harry, and Gus are the second team, Philip, Joe, Colonel Clayton, and King Edmund in the third and last but not least, TP, Barney, Prince Rheza, and Paul in our final pairing," Billy summarized. "Now, I'm sure we are not all expert golfers like Lee, so we'll play a friendly game of scramble, sometimes incorrectly called best ball. Everyone will tee off from the same place, but once the best hit ball has been determined, everyone will then find their balls and hit from the same spot. The team with the best score at the end of the day wins."

Lee smiled as a thought came to mind. "Let's make this worth a little more than bragging rights. How about $20 in for each player? The first team that wins gets $160, second team $100, third team $60 and the last place gets nothing," he suggested.

Billy nodded in agreement as did most of the men. Joe looked around and added, "I'll put in for the boys."

Joe began pulling out his wallet, but Lee put up his hand and said, "Tell you what, Joe, if you pay for one, I'll pay the other."

"Lee, they're my boys, I'll pay for them," Joe rebuffed, but Lee still wouldn't agree.

"No, Joe, it was my idea. You shouldn't have to pay for all three of you. Please, let me do this?" Lee pleaded with him.

Billy listened intently and decided he would end their difference of opinion by stating, "No, _I_ have the boys covered. That includes you too, Terry."

Lee and Joe both looked at Billy with surprise. "Thanks, Billy, but you don't-" Lee began but Billy cut him off.

"I don't HAVE to do anything. But, I'm also not going to sit and listen to you two squabble all morning. So, I will cover all the boys and we will not hear another word about it," Billy said firmly.

"Thank you, sir. That's very generous of you," Joe replied sheepishly.

"Now, let's gather together, decide which team is starting at which hole and have some fun," Billy announced with a wave his hand.

Lee stepped close to Billy and whispered, "Billy, I'm just a little worried about the boys being split up like this. What if someone says something about the agency or the KGB or even about a job Amanda and I have worked on?"

Billy nodded sympathetically then announced loudly again, "And I have one more rule for today's games. No shop talk, whatsoever. We are here to have fun and celebrate Lee and Amanda's wedding so if I hear anyone talking about work of any kind, your team with forfeit that hole. Does everyone understand?"

Everyone responded with laughs and cheers as they separated. Lee did manage to call out to Paul, "Are you going to pull out some golf magic, oh Wizard?"

Paul looked back at Lee and laughed as he replied, "Depends if you use your brain, Scarecrow!"

Jamie looked up at Lee then at Paul Barnes. He walked over and tapped Paul on the arm and asked, "Mr. Barnes, why did Lee just call you Wizard?"

Paul looked at Lee, his eyebrows high. He thought for a moment then replied, "Well, it's just a nickname."

Jamie pushed his glasses up then asked, "Is that why you called him, Scarecrow? It's a nickname, too?"

"When I first met Lee, a long time ago, he didn't use his brain much. Instead, he relied on what his body reacted to. So, he got the nickname Scarecrow. Now, he's one of the smartest guys I know, and your mom… well, she never got a nickname from me, but if I had to give her one, she definitely would have been Glinda. She is very protective, she's loving, good-natured, and from what I heard, she maintains her purpose at all times. Scarecrow is very lucky to have found her," Paul replied cryptically.

Jamie blinked several times as he contemplated Paul's answer. He muttered, "thanks" under his breath as he walked back to Lee, still thinking. It wasn't until he slid beside Lee in the golf cart did he ask, "Lee, what does maintain her purpose mean?"

Lee laughed loudly and replied, "Well, it's a nice way of saying your mom can be stubborn. But coming from the Wizard, that's a compliment."

Jamie looked up at him once more and admitted, "I don't get it."

"Tell you what, Chief, when you get a little older I'll explain it, but for now, how would you like to drive the cart?" Lee asked with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

"Mrs. West," the masseuse in the spa called Dotty's name. Dotty, wearing a white spa robe, stood and smiled and followed the dark-haired woman into the other room.

"Francine, this was the perfect idea for this morning. I mean, Mother has been so stressed and nervous about everything, this is the perfect distraction," Amanda smiled.

Francine smiled back at Amanda as she looked around the small waiting room. They were waiting their turn for a hot stone massage along with Debbie Ann, Billy's wife, Jeannie, and Carrie. The spa offered a prenatal massage which delighted Penny, who was waiting as well, flipping through a magazine. "I'm glad. It's hard to keep everyone busy and happy, I would think, but Billy seems to have this all under control," Francine laughed. "Who would have thought?" she added.

Jeannie laughed as she looked up from her magazine, "He's always the most organized at home."

"Mrs. King? Miss Desmond?" the attendant called out for them. They stood and followed the attendant to the dimly lit room and layed on the massage tables they were instructed to.

Amanda closed her eyes as the hot stones were placed along her spine, the soft music soothed her mind and she quickly fell asleep. Ninety minutes later, she was blinking slowly awake, completely relaxed. She looked over at Dotty who was still asleep, the attendant smiling beside her. Francine was just standing and stretching. "This was perfect," Amanda stated again. She crossed the room and gently shook Dotty. "Mother, it's time to go get some lunch," she stated softly.

"Uhmmm," Dotty mumbled as she shifted her position, tucking her hand under the towel supporting her head.

Amanda shook her mother once more, "Mother. Come on, wake up."

Dotty slowly turned over, blinking, as she held the towel close to her chest. "What time is it?" she asked, sounding slightly confused.

"It's almost lunchtime, Mrs. West," Francine chuckled.

"Oh, really? We've been here for two hours already?" Dotty shook her head slightly, trying to process the time passing.

"And after lunch, we need to meet with Ms. McClure to go over the last-minute details, seating arrangements, that stuff," Amanda reminded her.

Dotty perked up at the mention of the last-minute details, "That's right. After listening to Aunt Edna and Aunt Lillian go at it, I think it would be best to separate them for dinner, don't you think?"

Amanda shook her head, "I don't understand it, Mother, how your sisters could be so alike and yet fight so much."

"You should have seen them when we were growing up. The catfights over the simplest things. I guess that's what happens when you have too many girls so close in age. But you never had to worry about that. The boys have always gotten along, for the most part anyway. But who knows, it's not too late…" Dotty's voice trailed off.

"Mother!" Amanda whispered sharply, her face and neck immediately pinkening.

Francine furrowed her brow for a moment as she listened to the exchange between Amanda and Dotty. It wasn't until Amanda blushed that Francine realized what Dotty was insinuating. She laughed loudly as she said, "Mrs. West, if you think Lee and Amanda are going to have a slew of kiddos, well, I don't want to disappoint you, but that's not really Lee. I mean, one maybe, but he's never-"

"Francine! Don't you think this is something Lee and I should make a decision on, not everyone else just assuming what we're going to do or not do?" Amanda snapped.

"Amanda, I'm sorry. I just meant," Francine stopped then admitted, "You know what, I don't know what I meant. You're right. Lee's changed so much in the last few years. All in good ways, I can assure you."

Amanda looked at the floor and smiled before she looked up again, "Thank you, Francine. That means a lot to hear you say that."

"Well, don't go around telling everyone I have a soft spot for the two of you," Francine laughed. "But, enough of this, I'm starving! What do you think they are serving for lunch in this place?" she announced.

"Come on, Mother! When Francine's hungry, watch out!" Amanda replied cheerfully as the trio headed into the changing room.

Several hours later, Amanda, Dotty, and Francine were leaving the ballroom, Dotty's hands fluttering about as she went on and on about how beautiful the flower and candle centerpieces were, the band was going to be perfect and the colorful wildflower bouquets in yellow and blue flowers for Amanda and Francine were a wonderful touch. "Does she always do this?" Francine whispered, leaning close to Amanda.

"Only when she's really excited," Amanda whispered back. Louder she said, "Mother, I'm really glad you got that blue dress to wear. The flowers in your corsage are going to match perfectly, and I didn't even tell them what color you were wearing."

"Oh, and the boys. I'm so glad you went with the navy jackets and khaki pants for them. The yellow roses wiill stand out nicely on their lapels. Did you bring the white shirts or the light blue ones? I hope it was the light blue ones. They are going to look so handsome," Dotty rambled on again.

"I brought both, Mother, just in case," Amanda said with a smile. She spotted Lee and the boys walking across the hotel lobby, along with the rest of the group of men. "Speaking of which, here they come now." They got closer before she stated, "Hey, fellas, how was golfing? Did you have fun?"

Philip nodded enthusiastically as he said, "Mom, it was great! We should do that more often. I thought it was going to be stupid, but we had a lot of fun AND our team came in second!"

"That's wonderful, sweetheart! How did your team do, Jamie?" Amanda reached out and touched Jamie's shoulder.

"We came in first," Jamie said quietly.

"Well, you don't sound too happy about it," Amanda stated as she lifted his chin with her fingers.

"I just feel weird taking the money," Jamie stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

Amanda looked surprised as she asked, "What money?"

Lee put his hand around Jamie's shoulders and stated, "Everyone put in twenty dollars and the winning team won fifty dollars for each player. Billy put in the money for all the boys; Jamie, Philip, and Terry. He wouldn't let Joe or I do it."

"It doesn't feel right taking all that money. I feel like I should give it to Mr. Melrose. I mean he did put it in and he didn't have to. Mom, what do you think I should do?" Jamie looked up at Amanda, his face solemn.

"Well, Sweetheart. I think it's really nice that you want to give the money back to Mr. Melrose, but this is one of those times where I think you can keep it without feeling bad. After all, it was a game and you won fair and square, right?" Amanda offered.

"They only beat us by two strokes, Mom!" Philip inserted. He pulled his money out of his pocket and then made a suggestion, "Hey, Junior, tell you what. If you want to give Mr. Melrose back the twenty he spotted each of us, I will too. But we get to keep the rest!"

Lee nodded in agreement as he said, "Philip, I think that is a very adult way of thinking and a great idea. And I'll tell you, the only reason we beat you guys is because Jamie is a whiz on the green. He had the best putts of any of us."

Amanda smiled, "Must be all that practice at Goofy Golf. And I agree with Lee. Mr. Melrose is right over there talking to his wife, Jeannie, so why don't you boys go over and say thank you. Lee and I will wait for you right here."

Amanda and Lee watched as the boys crossed the lobby and spoke with Billy. Lee slipped his hand around her waist when Billy shook their hands before accepting the offered money. He touched Jamie on the head before they turned and walked back. Billy saluted Amanda and Lee with a wave of his hand and a nod of his head.

"There now, don't you feel better?" Amanda asked when Jamie got closer.

"Yeah, actually I do. Mom, do you think Philip and I have enough time to go swimming before we have to get ready? It's pretty warm out and I think they said the pool is heated too. Please?" Jamie asked, relief filling his voice.

Lee checked his watched and mentally calculated the time it would take them to swim, shower and get ready. He pursed his lips and stated, "You'll only have about an hour to swim, so if you think you can-"

"We can!" both boys shouted loudly before giggling. "We can get ready super-fast and we promise we'll be ready on time," Philip stated.

"Okay, okay, as long as you promise to be in the shower in one hour. We don't have much time after that," Amanda agreed. The boys didn't let her finish as they took off for the elevator. "You think they'll be ready on time?" she asked Lee.

"I'll make sure of it. I do want to get your overnight bag though, so we don't need to do it later. Do you have it all ready?" Lee asked.

Amanda smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked in the direction of the elevator. "I do. You didn't tell anyone which room you're in did you?"

"No way. But I have a little surprise for you and we won't have to worry about anyone bothering us tonight or tomorrow morning," Lee teased.

Inside the elevator, Amanda turned to him and asked, "What do you mean you have a surprise? What kind of surprise? Lee?"

Lee chuckled and pulled her close. He kissed her lightly on the lips as he said, "It wouldn't still be a surprise if I told you, now would it. Amanda, let me have this one, just for tonight."

"I'm not a big fan of surprises but I guess a surprise on our official wedding night is okay," she kissed him back. The elevator doors opened and hand in hand they walked to Amanda's room. As she opened her door, Philip and Jamie reappeared in the hall wearing swim trunks and carrying towels.

"I'll meet you boys down by the pool. I just have something I need to do first," Lee stated. "Then we need to get ready for the wedding."

"I think that's the best thing you've said all day," Amanda said with a smile as the boys walked down the hall to the elevator.


	13. Chapter 13

"Mrs. King, Mr. Stetson, it appears everyone is seated, and we are now just waiting for the wedding party to get into place," Ms. McClure informed them.

Amanda looked at Lee nervously. She was dressed in the same cream-colored suit she wore for their original wedding in February, her hair pulled up on the sides. Lee was wearing the same dark grey suit and blue pinstriped shirt, only this time he was sporting a pale-yellow tie. The boys stood behind them in their navy jacket and khaki pants with the light blue shirts that matched Dotty's light blue dress. Francine looked stunning in a fitted, bright yellow, one-shouldered dress who stood beside Billy, also dressed in a dark grey suit, with a blue tie. Leatherneck leaned against the wall casually in a white and blue striped shirt and khaki pants.

"You look beautiful," Lee whispered close to Amanda's ear as they stood side by side.

"And you look handsome," she whispered back. She looked down at the bouquet of flowers in her hand, smiled and looked up at Lee again. "Are you ready for this?" she asked as she straightened the yellow rose on his lapel.

Lee smiled, his dimples deep as he replied, "As ready as I'm ever going to be." He offered his elbow and Amanda linked her arm through his before looking at Ms. McClure.

"It looks like your photographer is ready, so let's get this show on the road. Mr. Nelson, you head in first, followed by Ms. Desmond and Mr. Melrose. Jamie and Philip, you will follow, escorting your grandmother, Mrs. West. Then, when everyone is in place, Mr. Nelson will motion for everyone to stand for the two of you," Ms. McClure explained one last time.

Everyone lined up in order and she stepped inside the ballroom to motion to the band to begin playing, on the guitar, Canon in D by Pachelbel. As the simple strands began to play, they entered and slowly assumed their positions. When the keyboard chimed in with the guitar, Ms. McClure slowly held the door open for Lee and Amanda to step inside as their guests rose to their feet.

Releasing a stuttered breath, Amanda took the first step forward, Lee's long stride catching up quickly. Together, they walked slowly toward the flower covered arch where everyone was waiting. Leatherneck smiled at the two of them and put his hand on Lee's shoulder. In a quiet voice, he said, 'Breathe, Ace, you'll get through this with flying colors, I'm sure."

Lee looked at him nervously as he slowly exhaled. Billy coughed to cover the giggle he was holding back and even Francine cleared her throat. She stepped forward and took Amanda's bouquet from her hand before she stepped back beside Dotty. With both her hands now free, Amanda took Lee's hands in hers as they faced each other. They didn't break their gaze as they heard shuffling as everyone sat back in their seats.

Leatherneck took a deep breath before he began, "I want to welcome everyone here today to witness and celebrate Lee and Amanda's wedding. It's been a long journey for these two and as friends and family here can attest, it's about time. I work with Amanda and Lee and have watched the two of them tiptoe around each other for too long. I'm happy to be a part of this celebration."

A gentle murmur rippled through the room before he continued.

"Amanda and Lee have decided to write their own vows for today, so I guess without any further adieu, I'm going to let them have the floor," Leatherneck finished.

Lee and Amanda continued to hold hands silently before Billy coughed again loudly. Lee turned his head and Billy nodded as if giving him the assurance to go first. Looking back at Amanda, Lee said, "Amanda, I don't know the exact moment I fell in love with you, but I know it was much earlier than I wanted to admit. For too long, I pushed you away, afraid to get close to you because you scared me."

"I scared you?" Amanda interrupted him.

Lee chuckled and nodded as he said, "Yes, you scared me. Your intuition when it comes to others, your warm nature and your loving heart, was something so foreign to me, it frightened me. You made me see there was more to life than what I was living. It was because of you, I became a better person. Together we make a great team at work-"

"I'll say," Billy muttered loudly, earning a loud laugh from their guests.

"And I can't wait to see what a great team we make at home. I never thought I wanted a family, having grown up on army bases my entire life… Sorry, Colonel," Lee continued.

"No need to apologize, Skip," Colonel Clayton called out, a smile plastered on his face.

"But over the last few months, together as a family, with the boys and with you, Dotty," Lee looked over Amanda's shoulder at Dotty, Philip, and Jamie, "my life feels complete. Like there was a part missing that I never even knew was missing, that is, until now. So, Amanda, I take you to be my wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward."

Amanda looked at Lee, her eyes damp with tears, unable to speak. Lee leaned forward and pulled her into a tight hug before releasing her. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," Amanda whispered back as she blinked, trying to stop the tears from flowing. One glance over at Dotty, she realized she wasn't the only one affected by his words. Dotty was dabbing at her eyes with a tissue as Jamie rubbed her arm.

It was Francine who broke the silence when she said quietly, "I don't know how you're going to top that one, Amanda. That was pretty good." She took one look at Lee and added, "especially for Scarecrow." Lee narrowed his eyes at her, but he couldn't hide the smile on his face.

Amanda took a deep breath and said, "I guess it's my turn now. I should've gone first."

The guests chuckled, and Billy encouraged her, "Just take your time, Amanda. This is about you and Lee, no one else."

She gave Billy a warm smile then began, "Lee, when I first met you four years ago on this very day, I didn't know what to think of you. You had so many walls built up around you. You wouldn't let anyone in but, little by little, over time, you did. You let me in, and I got to see the real you. The loving, caring man you really are, not the superhero-tough-guy act you used to hide behind. You've taught me so much about who I am, and you've helped me become a different woman than I was. I'm stronger, more confident…"

"And more beautiful," Lee interjected causing Amanda to blush.

She placed her hand on his chest as she continued, "You've been there to protect me, teach me and most of all, love me and my boys and my mother. We've been through a lot together, especially in the last year. When the accident occurred in California last February, knowing my boys loved me helped bring me home, but it was having you by my side through all of this that made me feel safe."

Amanda paused to take a breath before she continued. "We both know tomorrow is never guaranteed, but the one thing I do know is, I am honored to say I'm your wife from this day forward and I can't wait to see what our future holds. So, Lee, I take you as my husband now and forever, my partner both at work and home, my best friend and the love of my life."

Lee exhaled the breath he had been holding, cupped her face with his hands and gently kissed her on the lips. He only released her when he heard Leatherneck clear his throat saying, "I think you're skipping ahead, Ace."

"I guess I am," Lee smiled as he stepped back, creating space between them. He looked at Billy who was beaming, then back at Amanda before he focused his attention on Leatherneck.

"Who has the rings?" Leatherneck asked as he looked around the room. Philip and Jamie both stepped forward holding out their hands, one ring in each. Leatherneck took the simple gold bands, patted each boy on the shoulder then turned back to Lee and Amanda. He handed Lee the smaller ring first and said, "Repeat after me. I give you this ring…"

Lee held Amanda's hand in his as he slowly slid her wedding band on her finger repeating, "I give you this ring…"

Leatherneck continued, "as a symbol of my love for you."

Lee smiled as he repeated, "as a symbol of my love for you."

"Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side," Leatherneck said.

"Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side," Lee repeated, holding Amanda's hands close to his chest.

"And that I will always be a faithful partner to you," Leatherneck finished. Francine couldn't hide the snicker at the last statement and tried to cover it with a sob. Billy coughed loudly, trying to cover the chuckle he was getting from watching Francine.

Lee ignored the antics beside them and repeated, "And that I will always be a faithful partner to you." He pulled her hand upward and brushed his lips over her rings. Amanda sighed happily, the weight of the ring on her finger foreign yet comforting all at the same time.

"Now, Mrs…. Amanda, repeat after me," Leatherneck instructed as he handed Amanda Lee's ring. "I give you this ring…"

"I give you this ring," Amanda repeated, her voice scratchy with emotion.

"As a symbol of my love for you," Leatherneck went on.

Amanda sighed again, "As a symbol of my love for you." She pushed the ring onto his finger, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side," Leatherneck said.

"Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side," Amanda looked into Lee's eyes.

"And that I will always be a faithful partner to you," Leatherneck finished.

Amanda reached up and touched Lee's cheek as she finished, "And that I will always be a faithful partner to you."

"By the authority invested in me by the statutes of the Commonwealth of Virginia, Lee Stetson, and Amanda King...I am pleased to pronounce you husband and wife," Leatherneck announced loudly. He looked at Philip and winked as he stated, "You may kiss the bride."

Lee smiled widely, looked at Philip over Amanda's shoulder and pulled her close, dipping her to the side and firmly pressed his lips against hers as their guests stood, clapping and cheering. Lee helped Amanda regain her balance before pulling her fingers to his lips and kissing them once more.

Leatherneck reached into his back pocket and pulled out the folded certificate of marriage and announced once more, "Friends and family, to conclude this ceremony, will the designated witnesses please come forward and sign their names."

Billy and Francine stepped to the side where a small, round table sat and quickly signed their names on the document after Leatherneck signed his own and dated it. He refolded it, handed it to Lee and said loudly, "I'd like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Lee Stetson!"

Their guests cheered loudly once more, while Dotty, Jamie, and Philip moved to the couple to hug them. Billy and Francine stepped forward and gave each of them a hug as well, Billy adding, "It's about time, Scarecrow." The band began to play the recessional song once more as Leatherneck announced, "The bar is now open and, as Mr. and Mrs. Stetson and their families take pictures, I'll meet someone over there for a beer!"

Amanda turned to Lee just before Mrs. White caught their attention and whispered, "We did it, Sweetheart. It's official."

Lee smiled warmly, his eyes damp and replied, "And it's official and forever, I promise."


	14. Chapter 14

"Can we have Mr. and Mrs. Stetson on the dance floor?" the lead singer of the band announced as Lee and Amanda finished taking pictures at the table with Mrs. White. Lee stood, walked around the table and took Amanda's hand in his as they slowly walked to the center of the floor. "Now, we were told you had a hard time picking a song for your first dance," the singer continued, "so after listening to your vows earlier, someone came up with a suggestion for a song for you."

The music began softly as Lee slipped one arm around Amanda's waist, his hand settling on her lower back, the other hand he curled around Amanda's and held them close to his chest. He leaned his head close to hers, their temples meeting, their eyes closed as they listened to the words of the song.

" _Don't go changing to try and please me. You never let me down before. Don't imagine you're too familiar, And I don't see you anymore. I wouldn't leave you in times of trouble. We never could have come this far. I took the good times; I'll take the bad times, I'll take you just the way you are."_

Lee pressed his lips to Amanda's temple as he whispered, "We couldn't have picked it better ourselves. I wonder who thought of this one?"

Amanda leaned her chin upward and replied quietly, "I have a feeling Emily may be responsible for this one. But I don't care who chose it, because this is perfect." She kissed his cheek before inhaling deeply, his cologne filling her senses. She leaned against his shoulder, a smile hinted at the corners of her mouth as she happily sighed in his arms as the music continued to play and they swayed together.

" _I don't want clever conversation, I never want to work that hard. I just want someone that I can talk to, I want you just the way you are."_

Billy leaned close to Emily, sitting at the table beside him and said, "What a wonderful choice, Emily. You know Lee almost as well as a mother would."

Emily shook her head as she replied, "I wouldn't go that far, William. Lee's come a long way from the first time I met him and even more so the last few years. Amanda's the best thing that's ever happened to him."

" _I need to know that you will always be, The same old someone that I knew. What will it take till you believe in me, The way that I believe in you?"_

Beamon took another sip of his drink, pressed his lips together tightly and shook his head. "What's the matter, Efraim, you don't like this song?" Francine asked as she stood at the bar waiting for her glass of wine.

Beamon tossed his head back as he finished his drink, dropped his empty tumbler on the bar and shoved it toward the bartender. "Nah, I just think it's ironic. The lies they've been telling all this time and everyone's been eating it up," he slurred.

"Beamon, I think you've had just a little too much to drink. Let's go sit down and I'll get you some coffee, okay?" Francine said as she put her arm around his waist and lead him to a table in the back of the room.

"And you knew. You and Billy knew all along," Beamon muttered as he ran his hand through his hair.

Francine frowned and sat beside him as she said, "I don't know what you're talking about, Beamon. Billy and I don-"

Beamon cut her off quickly as he shook his head sharply and whispered, "You do! I told you in Billy's office and you said you knew."

Before Francine could reply, Mary joined them. "Efraim, I thought you promised me a good time? So far, it's been nothing but you moaning about Scarecrow."

The room applauded as the song came to an end and Lee kissed Amanda once more. Francine smiled sympathetically as she stood up. "I'll let you two work this out. Oh, look, I think they're bringing out our meal now. Beamon, you should feel much better once you get something in your stomach," she said sweetly before she turned and headed for Billy's table. "Billy, can I talk to you? Privately, please," she said as she leaned close to him. Billy looked up in surprise but stood, placed his napkin on his chair and followed her into the hall. Jeannie gave Billy a knowing smile, and from across the room, Lee watched curiously.

"Do you remember the other day when Beamon was spouting something about Lee and Amanda in your office?" Francine asked.

Billy folded his arms and thought for a moment. "Yes, he was rambling about why he didn't understand why they were having a reception."

"And just now he was insisting we knew…something... but what I don't understand is _what it is_ he seems to think we know," Francine stated. "I mean, the man can't hold his alcohol, but what if…" her voice trailed off.

Billy shook his head, "You don't think Beamon _actually_ knows something we don't know, do you?"

Francine rolled her eyes skyward before she replied, "If he does, you know we'll never hear the end of it." She looked into the ballroom at Beamon sitting with Mary once more. "I think first thing Monday morning we need to have a meeting with a sober Efraim Beamon and get to the bottom of this."

"I agree," Billy said as he put his hand on Francine's elbow and guided her back into the reception. "But for the rest of this weekend we are going to forget about Beamon and concentrate on celebrating with Scarecrow and Amanda, got it?" As they entered the room, the lead singer of the band had just announced they would be taking a break as dinner was being served.

Lee led Amanda back to their small table, his hand on her lower back, guiding her. He pulled her chair out and waited for her to sit before finding his own. As he lifted his glass of champagne to his lips, a chorus of forks tapping on water glasses sounded around them. Lee looked at Amanda, confused. "It's an old wedding tradition, we're supposed to kiss when they do that," she explained as she leaned close and brushed her lips against his.

"Are they going to be doing that all night?" Lee asked curiously.

Amanda smiled as she replied, "Probably. Is that going to be a problem, Mr. Stetson?"

Lee cupped her cheek with his hands, pulling her close for another kiss as he whispered, "Kissing you will never be a problem, Mrs. Stetson." They jumped apart when the waiter cleared his throat as he delivered their salads. Amanda giggled as Lee blushed, uncharacteristically.

Dinner moved along without a hitch. Mutters of appreciation could be heard as each course was brought out. The band returned just as the dinner dishes were collected. Lee and Amanda returned to the dance floor as Lee danced with Dotty to James Taylor's song, "How  
Sweet It Is".

The next hour, Amanda and Lee were bounced from one person to another, dancing along to a wonderful collection of songs both old and new. Lee made it a point to dance with Amanda's aunts, complimenting each of them as Amanda danced with her Uncle from Vermont, Billy and Leatherneck. The boys, their cousins from Vermont and even Debbie Ann's kids were having a good time strutting their dance moves when the band played their versions of popular songs like "Super Freak", "Billy Jean" and "Mony Mony". They received applause from everyone watching and high fives from each other. Amanda and Lee found each other, and swayed together as the band played "At Last," by Etta James.

Just before they cut the cake, Billy took the microphone and toasted the couple, then handed it off to Francine to say a few words as well. Dotty walked forward and took the microphone and, much to everyone's surprise, she said only one short sentence, "Welcome to the family, Lee." Lee crossed the dance floor and gave Dotty a big hug before returning to Amanda's side. They decided to include both Jamie and Philip in the cake cutting tradition, allowing the boys to sample the cake before Lee and Amanda teasingly fed each other a small slice.

Back in each other's arms on the dance floor, Lee looked around and whispered, "This has been the best day of my life, Amanda." He pressed his lips to her temple and hugged her close.


	15. Chapter 15

As they danced, Amanda hugged Lee close. She smiled, squeezed his hand and whispered, "You're not disappointed?"

Lee stopped swaying and stepped back slightly to look at her. "Disappointed? Why would you ever think I would be disappointed?" he questioned.

Amanda pulled him closer again and said, "I don't know, it's been pretty quiet. No excitement, no adventure. Even Aunt Lillian and Aunt Edna seem to be getting along."

Lee looked over to see Amanda's aunts sitting together along with Princess Penny and Emily and smiled. "I think Penny and Emily may have something to do with that. I mean, it's not everyday you meet a British Intelligence Agent and a Princess," he replied with a chuckle.

"Have you danced with Emily yet? I really think you should," Amanda said quietly as the song ended.

Before Lee could reply, Colonel Clayton stepped up and tapped Lee on the shoulder. "May I?" he asked.

Lee stepped back and smiled, "Of course. I'm going to ask Emily to dance myself." He stepped away as the Colonel slipped his hand into Amanda's and rested the other on her hip. Amanda watched as Emily grinned when Lee offered his hand to her and together they found the dance floor as the new song began. "Amanda, I just want to say thank you," Colonel Clayton began. "Lee, well, he's changed and I'm sure you have a lot to do with that. He's not so hot headed anymore and watching him with your boys… his mother and father would have been so proud."

"Aw, Colonel, Lee's trying so hard with the boys and I'm sure he'd love to hear those words coming from you," Amanda replied, her voice scratchy with emotion.

"I don't know, Amanda. Skip and I... " Colonel Clayton paused then finished, "Maybe someday. Now that he and I are on better terms, thanks to you and your family."

Amanda wasn't sure how to reply so she glanced over at Lee dancing with Emily.

Emily was smiling ear to ear as she and Lee sidestepped and swayed to the strains of "Arthur's theme". "This band is very good, Lee," she commented as the singers melodic voice serenaded the room.

Lee nodded in agreement, "I'm glad you like them. Billy arranged for all of this… well, most of it anyway. I don't know how I'm ever going to thank him for all of this. Or how I can ever thank you for everything you've done."

"Thank me? Lee, you don't have to thank me, I haven't done anything," Emily insisted.

"That's where you're wrong, Emily. You believed in me right from that very first mission and I wouldn't be the agent I am today if it wasn't for you. And to be honest, Amanda wouldn't be the one she is either. You've been like a fairy godmother from afar," Lee stated firmly.

"Oh, Lee, I don't know what to say!" Emily exclaimed. She wiped the corner of her eye before a tear could slip down her face. As the song began to wind down, she stated, "Go back and give Amanda a big hug for me, while I compose myself. I never thought Scarecrow would make me cry, but Lee Stetson just did."

Lee smiled, his dimples deep before he kissed her on the cheek and started to cross the dance floor. He was stopped on his way by Paul Barnes and Harry Thornton. "Lee, come have a drink with us at the bar," Harry said with a smile as he put his hand on Lee's shoulder to guide him.

"Thanks, Harry but I was just on my way over to-" Lee began, but Paul cut him off, "Nonsense! You didn't have a real bachelor party so we have to celebrate now!"

Lee laughed loudly and replied, "I feel like my whole life to this point was a bachelor party. No more, now it's all about family."

As Lee was speaking, Gus and Barney joined them. "It's nice to hear you say that, Lee. You spent too much time as a loose cannon. It's time you settled down and from what we've seen, Amanda's been the best thing for you," Barney announced. The small group walked closer to the bar, shuffling Lee along with them.

Debbie Ann's husband, Michael was leaning on the bar and informed the bartender, "A round, and it's on me." The bartender lined up the beer glasses and one by one slid them across the bar top to the waiting group.

Paul raised his glass first and said, "A toast. To Scarecrow and Amanda…may she forever keep you out of trouble while you keep her happy!" The response was nothing but laughter and a cheer of "hear, hear".

Across the dance floor, the music changed once again to the band's rendition of a popular upbeat song, "Celebration" by Kool and the Gang. The kids found their way onto the dance floor and the adults created a circle around them as they watched their antics with laughter. Amanda found herself beside Agnes Snow and Ragmop. "Agnes, I'm so glad you could make it," she said in her ear.

"Amanda, I have to admit I was surprised when I got the invitation in the mail, but when I found out Ragmop got one too, well, we decided it would be fun to go together," Agnes replied happily.

Amanda smiled as she looked beyond Agnes at a grinning Ragmop, "He looks like he's having a good time. How are you doing, Agnes?"

Agnes blushed, adjusted her glasses then whispered into Amanda's ear, "This is our third date, Amanda. He's such a nice guy. I never would have thought…" Her voice trailed off when Ragmop put his arm around her and pulled her onto the dance floor when the music changed again to Chubby Checker's song, "The Twist". Amanda clapped and cheered as Ragmop rolled his hips and shook his shoulders along with the music, pulling Agnes awkwardly with him, laughing the entire time.

"Ah, Mrs. Stetson… it's official now," T.P. stated as he walked over to stand beside her. "You and Scarecrow have finally jumped the broomstick, got hitched, pledged one's troth."

"Hello, T.P., are you having a good time?" Amanda asked sweetly.

T.P. nodded enthusiastically as he replied, "Yes! This is wonderful! The Cumberland is still a beautiful old girl. Do you know how many heads of state, princes, kings even, have stayed here over the years?"

Amanda shook her head and chuckled, "No, but I bet you do, don't you T.P.? Did you meet my cousin from Vermont? I bet you'd get along great with him. He's a bit of a trivia buff himself." She put her arm around T.P. and guided him to the table where her cousin, Frank was sitting with his wife. "Frank, I'd like you to meet a friend of ours, T.P. He works over in the research department at the Library of Congress."

Frank stood and offered his hand as he said, "It's nice to meet you T.P. I'm Frank West and this is my wife, Claire." Frank sat back down and offered, "Grab a seat. It's nice to finally meet some of Amanda's friends. We haven't heard much about Lee so we were quite surprised when we got the invitation to their wedding, but when I called Aunt Dotty and she told me all about him, well, we wouldn't have missed it for the world."

T.P. nodded and stated seriously, "I see the cacoethes loquendi is a family trait."

Frank laughed and patted him on the back as he replied, "You could say that although, I think Amanda holds the family record for the longest conversation in one breath."

Claire agreed, "I've never seen anything like it. At home in Vermont, most everyone is laid back and quiet, but when Amanda and the boys come visit and she and Frank get together. Boy that's enough excitement for all of us for months."

T.P.'s eyebrows shot up. "Where in Vermont do you live? It's one of my favorite states. I've only been there twice to visit though," he began. As he settled himself into the seat beside Frank, Amanda slipped away smiling. She spotted Mrs. Marston sitting with her husband so she stopped at their table on her way by.

"Are you having a good time, Mrs. Marston?" she asked.

Mrs. Marston looked up with a smile, "This is the loveliest wedding I've been to in a very long time. And probably the most anticipated." Across the room, she noticed two guests just arriving and grabbed Amanda's arm. "Oh no, don't look now but Dr. Smyth just walked in… with Elisa Danton? Why would he bring that … tart… here?"


	16. Chapter 16

Amanda's eyes widened when she saw Elisa Danton on the arm of Dr. Smyth, slowly walking into the room. She turned her head to find Lee still laughing at the bar, absorbed in the conversation around him. "I should probably go over and say hello, after all, they are here for Lee and me. Excuse me, Mrs. Marston, Mr. Marston," she stated as she slowly rose to her feet.

Amanda tugged her jacket downward, smoothed her hands down her skirt and took a few hesitant steps forward. She looked over her shoulder one last time at Lee before she inhaled and attempted to put a smile on her face. _Stop it, Amanda, there's no reason to be nervous_ , she chastised herself and crossed the room to meet with Dr. Smyth and Elisa. She opened her mouth to thank them when Dr. Smyth spoke up, "Mrs. Ki… no that's Mrs. Stetson now. I'm sure you and Elisa have met before. I see the blushing bride, but where is the dashing groom? Elisa and I would like to congratulate him... personally."

"Hello, Dr. Smyth, Miss Danton. I'm glad you could make it," Amanda replied. "Lee's at the bar, at the moment. Are you hungry? Dinner has already been served but I'm sure I can get the kitchen to send out a few dishes," she offered.

Elisa smiled but as she opened her mouth to reply, Dr. Smith replied sharply, "I never eat at weddings." He released Elisa's arm and strolled across the room toward the bar, leaving Amanda and Elisa standing alone.

"Well, Miss Danton, would you like-" Amanda began but Dotty cut her off as she rushed over to her.

"Amanda! You're never going to believe what Debbie Ann just told me about Suzie Anderson!" Dotty rushed out. "She just said that she and her husband are into -"

"Mother, I'd like to introduce you to Miss Elisa Danton," Amanda stopped her mother from finishing her statement.

"Danton… Danton…." Dotty repeated, puzzled. She furrowed her brow and looked at Elisa, trying to remember how she recognized the name.

"Elisa Danton of the society pages, in the newspaper," Amanda offered.

Dotty's eye grew large as recognition dawned. "Elisa Danton… THE Elisa Danton? Amanda, you didn't tell me you invited Elisa Danton… heck, you didn't tell me you KNEW Elisa Danton!" she exclaimed loudly.

Elisa smiled knowingly and raised an eyebrow in Amanda's direction as she watched her squirm for just a moment. "Mother, we didn't invite Miss Danton, she came with Dr. Smyth. Remember I told you, he works with Mr. Melrose and Lee and I work with him once in a while. And I've only met Miss Danton once, but Lee knows her." Amanda said as she placed her hand on her mother's arm.

"Yes, Lee and I are old… friends…" Elisa dragged out. "And as a matter of fact, I'm going to head over and say hello to my old friend. Amanda…"

Amanda pursed her lips together tightly as she watched Elisa sashay in Lee's direction, drawing the attention of most of the men in the room. She was wearing a form fitted black dress with thin spaghetti straps, a deep V in both the front and back. To accent her dress, she was wearing a long chain necklace with a large green emerald pendant that swung loosely in the valley of her unencumbered breasts, matching emerald bracelet and earrings, and a pair of emerald green stiletto heels. She carried a silver clutch in her right hand.

"Amanda, why is Elisa Danton here and what is she wearing?" Dotty demanded quietly. As Amanda opened her mouth to reply, they watched as Elisa draped her arms around Lee's neck and attempted to pull him into a kiss. Dotty grunted indignantly as Amanda groaned, but to both their surprise, Lee stealthily slipped out of her arms and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Well, Lee sure knows how to slip away now, doesn't he? Looks like he may have had a lot of practice with that one," Dotty commented, still miffed over Elisa's advances. "Old friends… from the looks of things I would say they were more than friends," she added.

"You'd be surprised over the tricks he has," Amanda said as she pressed her lips together, but the hint of a smile teased at the corner of her mouth. She watched as Lee crossed the room, leaving Elisa standing alone, near the bar, ignoring Dr. Smyth, to pull Amanda into his arms. He planted his lips on hers and kissed her until they were breathless. When they separated Amanda sighed, "Wow."

From across the room, Billy put his hand on Dr. Smyth's shoulder and said, "Now that's a partnership, I don't think wild horses could pull apart." Dr. Smyth shook his shoulder in annoyance, straightened himself up and extracted his cigarette holder from inside his suit jacket. Before he could insert a cigarette, the bartender leaned over and yelled out, "Sorry buddy, no smoking in this room. You wanna smoke that, take it outside!"

To hide his obvious annoyance, Dr. Smyth pocketed the slim black holder and placed his hand on Elisa's elbow. "Let's order a drink, shall we?" he suggested as he guided her toward the bar. He ordered a scotch on the rocks for himself and a glass of wine for Elisa. The bartender pushed the glasses to them as a loud voice carried from the doorway to the room.

"Lee! Lee!" Augie shouted from across the room. He wandered in, smiling and waving to everyone in his wrinkled beige suit as Lee closed the distance between.

"Augie, what the hell are you doing here?" Lee hissed. He stopped Augie's forward progress with a hand to his chest, spun him around and unceremoniously guided him back in the direction he had just come from.

Augie stuttered, confused as Lee continued to push him along, "Lee, I-I-I heard the great news and I wanted to stop by and congratulate you and the Misses."

Once they reached the hall, Lee let him go and spat, "Cut the crap, Augie! What are you really doing here?" Lee's neck muscles tightened and twitched as he worked his jaw side to side a few times in anger.

Augie threw his hands up in surrender, cowered back slightly as he said, "Honest, Lee! I just heard you and Mrs. King were getting hitched and I was in the neighborhood-"

Lee rolled his eyes and snapped, "The hell you were in the neighborhood!" He jumped when he felt a small hand on his arm and turned to see Amanda standing beside him.

"Lee, lower your voice," Amanda stated firmly but quietly. Turning to Augie she said, "Hi, Augie."

"Hi, Mrs. Kin… no, it's Mrs. Stetson now… you are changing your name, right? I mean, I've heard some women stopped doing that… women's lib and all," Augie rambled as he attempted to smooth his suit. He twitched his head to the side nervously when he saw Lee staring at him.

Amanda smiled, slipped her hand inside the crook of Lee's elbow and said, "Mrs. Stetson is fine, Augie."

"Okay, good. Okay. I was just trying to tell Lee here that I came by just to congratulate you, nothing else. I swear!" Augie stammered nervously.

"Well you've done that, so now you can just get the hell outta here and crawl back under the rock you came from!" Lee snapped again.

Amanda squeezed his arm gently as she stated, "Lee! Augie came all the way up here, the least we can do is invite him to stay a while."

Lee looked at her, wide-eyed. "Amanda, there's a reason I didn't include him on our guest list! He's not a friend, he's sure as hell not family," he stated.

"But we don't have to be rude either," Amanda insisted.

Lee shook his head and said, "It's not being rude. It's Augie we're talking about here."

Augie just watched the verbal sparring match, his head snapping side to side as each of them spoke. Amanda's tone finally dropped low as she said firmly, "And I'm saying he can stay, mister!"

Lee opened his mouth to retort, but the look on Amanda's face told him it was a bad idea. He exhaled loudly and said in a mournful tone, "Come on in, Augie. Let's get a drink at the bar."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

With his arm around Augie's shoulders, Lee headed back in the direction of the bar. "So, Augie, how the hell did you get in here, anyway. Billy has security locked up tight," he asked as they reached the bar. Lee held up two fingers for the bartender who quickly slid two beers in their direction.

Augie looked into the glass of foamy liquid and stuttered, "Well, I was talking to Beamon down at Neds and he showed me your invitation. When I didn't get mine, I figured it was just lost in the mail or something so I… ah… made up my own. You know, to show the guys out front."

Lee shook his head in disbelief, "You made your own… Augie… Did you at least have the common sense to make sure no one followed you here?"

Augie smiled and nodded enthusiastically, "Come on, Lee, you should know me better than that!"

Lee rolled his eyes and groaned, "Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of." He tipped his head back and finished off his beer.

Amanda stood near the door and scanned the room, mentally checking off everyone she had spoken to or spent time with during the reception. She smiled at the boys still on the dance floor with their cousins from Vermont, Philip's tie long gone, and Jamie's shirt tails pulled loose from his pants. Her mother was in an enthusiastic conversation with Penny and Katherine, King Eddie's ex-wife, while Prince Rheza Khan, King Eddie and Billy were sitting together, also deep in conversation.

After taking a deep breath and picking up her purse, Amanda headed for the ladies' room to freshen up her lipstick. She stood in front of the long, mirrored wall, adjusting her hair before she pulled her lipstick out of her bag. As she began to apply it, the door opened, and Francine joined her in the small anteroom. "Amanda, there you are! I was just looking for you," she stated.

"I'm right here, Francine. Just thought I could steal away for a few minutes while Lee was distracted," Amanda admitted. "I forgot how tiring weddings can be."

"Well, this is the first wedding I've been to in a very, very long time and I'm having the time of my life. Whoever would have thought, me, Francine Desmond, would be having a great time at the wedding of Scarecrow to Mrs. King?" Francine rambled uncharacteristically. "And I'm so glad I thought to ask Johnson from Cryptology. We went out for drinks the other night and you know what, he's a pretty good guy."

Amanda smiled at Francine's reflection in the mirror. Her cheeks were pink, and she was smiling from ear to ear as she spoke. Amanda slipped the small tube of lipstick back into her purse as she replied, "I'm glad you're having a good time, Francine. And thanks for being a good friend through all of this. I know my mother can be tough sometimes, but you've handled her like a champ."

"Your Mother? She's fine. Although, I'm sure she could give the boys in interrogation a run for their money. Could you imagine her against Mrs. Frampton?" Francine giggled.

Amanda rolled her eyes skyward before she laughed along with her. "Or better yet, Mr. Larner? I bet she would have given Margaret Brock a piece of her mind as they were taking her away in handcuffs," she reminisced.

"Well, one thing is for sure. When you and Lee get back from your honeymoon we are going out for hot fudge sundaes, just you and me," Francine declared.

Amanda put her arms around Francine and added, "With extra hot fudge."

While Amanda was noticeably absent, Lee left Augie at the bar with Leatherneck and took the time to approach Dotty the second she stood up after finishing her conversation with Penny and Katherine. "Dotty, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Sure, Lee. Is everything okay?" she asked, the smile slowly fading from her face as he guided her into the hallway. He continued walking until they were in a sunroom away from the ballroom. "Lee, you're making me nervous here. Why are we in this room?" she questioned him sternly.

Lee smiled, his dimples deep as he looked at his mother-in-law. He could see her worried expression and put his hand on her shoulder. "Everything's fine. I just wanted to talk to you alone, without Amanda overhearing us," he explained.

Dotty narrowed her eyes and looked at him. She was confused by his admission and the mischievous look on his face. "What do you mean 'without Amanda overhearing us'? Lee, what is going on? Are you in trouble for something I should know about?" she demanded. She propped her hand on her hip and pursed her lips tightly, waiting for his reply.

Lee laughed, shook his head and said, "No, I'm not in trouble… not yet anyway. I just wanted to let you know, I have a little surprise for Amanda. And I didn't want you to worry."

"A surprise? For Amanda? And you don't want me to worry?" Dotty repeated, her voice getting slightly higher with each question. "Lee, I don't understand. Just tell me what is so secretive that you had to pull me away from the reception."

"Amanda and I will not be staying here tonight. I made… arrangements… for us to spend the night somewhere else," he explained, hoping she would understand.

Dotty shook her head and said, "Arrangements? What arrangements? Lee, where will you be if I need to get ahold of you? What if there is an emergency with one of the boys or heaven forbid, me? Or any of the other guests? How will I get in touch with you?"

Lee rubbed her arm as he assured her, "It's a surprise for Amanda. She doesn't know anything about this so, please, don't say anything to her. If you need to reach us, just call my car phone. I'll have it forwarded to a handheld mobile phone once we reach our destination. It's just over an hour away so we will be back in the morning in time for brunch. I promise."

Dotty looked up at him, his hazel eyes silently pleading for an answer. She reached up and touched his cheek lovingly as she agreed, "Okay, I won't say anything to Amanda. After all, I don't know where you're taking her, so I can't ruin the surprise now, can I? But tell me one thing, Lee. Is she going to like this place you're taking her?"

Lee hugged Dotty close as he replied softly, "She loves it already." He stepped back and offered his elbow and said, "So, Dotty, should we rejoin the party?"

Dotty tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and declared, "Let's dance!" Arm in arm they returned to the room just as Amanda and Francine left the ladies' room. "Amanda! There you are! Lee and I were just looking for you!" Dotty exclaimed.

Amanda smiled at her mother and Lee together. "I was just fixing my lipstick, Mother. No need to send a search party out for me," she teased as they entered the room. She contemplated her statement, but stopped when she heard Billy's voice over the microphone. She turned her head and was surprised to see Billy, King Eddie and Debbie Ann's husband, Michael, changing places with a few members of the band. Around Billy's neck was his saxophone, King Eddie held his prize trumpet and Michael borrowed a bass guitar from one of the band members.

"Now, I've been teased a bit about Billy Blue Note this evening, so I guess it wouldn't be a party if he didn't make an appearance. So, for the last and final time, BBN, King Eddie and a little backup from our new friend, Michael," Billy announced, followed by cheers from everyone in the room. Slowly, jazz music filled the room drawing everyone onto the dance floor.

Looking around, Amanda saw Philip and Aimee dancing, Aimee's hands around Philip's neck, his carefully placed on her hips, keeping space between them. Jamie was dancing with one of his cousins from Vermont, both boys looking happy and content. Debbie Ann was carrying her youngest son, a very sleepy Christopher, over to sit at the table as they enjoyed the music. Lee began dancing with Jeannie as the other couples began to pair up. Harry and Christina swayed to the melodic tones beside Francine and Johnson. Even Joe and Carrie were all smiles, completely absorbed in each other. She was surprised when Paul offered her his hand in a silent invitation to which she replied, "Of course." Song after beautiful song played until Billy finally begged off, complaining he was too old to continue, drawing a laugh from many of the guests.

The band took over once more and Amanda found herself back in Lee's arms. "Why are you all smiles? What are you up to?" she asked, noticing he hadn't stopped smiling since he and Dotty met her and Francine in the hallway.

"Because of you," he replied before he kissed the tip of her nose. Around them, clinking glasses filled the air and Lee laughed as he stated, "if we must, we must." He held Amanda close and kissed her deeply once more. He brushed his lips against her temple before he whispered, "I have a surprise for you in a bit."

Amanda leaned back, her eyes wide, trying to determine what his surprise could possibly be when Miss McClure got close to them. "Mr. and Mrs. Stetson, the band will be playing the final two songs of the evening in just a few minutes. The one you selected will play first and then one more for you to say goodbye to your guests."

"We didn't pick any -" Amanda started to say, but Lee stopped her.

"I did. I heard this song the other day and it reminded me of you. Thank you, Miss McClure," Lee nodded. He turned his attention back to Amanda who was still staring at him, confused. "Amanda, that isn't my surprise. I mean, I guess you could call it a surprise but it's not THE surprise," he stated with a wink.


	18. Chapter 18

"Mr. and Mrs. Stetson would like to invite everyone to join them on the dance floor for their final dance this evening," the lead singer of the band announced. The band played an instrumental version of Michael Jackson's song Human Nature as everyone slowly made their way to the floor, surrounding the couple. Lee and Amanda watched their friends and family standing shoulder to shoulder, many hand in hand. Joe and Carrie stood with the boys beside Dotty, Aunt Lillian and on the other side of him stood Aunt Edna. The Colonel stood near Billy and Francine on the other side of the circle, Emily Farnsworth stood beside him smiling.

Lee placed his hands around Amanda's waist, her hands linked together around his neck. The lead singer spoke again, "Their final song is one of my personal favorites and when Lee asked if we could do it, I was more than happy to oblige. So, for their final dance this evening…" he faded out as the gentle tones from the keyboard began.

" _Lady, I'm your knight in shining armor and I love you. You have made me what I am, and I am yours. My love, there's so many ways I want to say, "I love you." Let me hold you in my arms forever more."_

Amanda sighed happily as she took in the lyrics. She looked at Lee, smiling down at her. "I thought you might like this one," he stated as they swayed in a gentle circle.

"How do you always know?" she asked, a tear slipping down her face as the words sunk in.

Lee cupped her chin with his hand, brushed the tear away with the pad of his thumb and asked quietly, "Know what, Amanda?"

"The right words, the right song, the right… everything," she said softly.

Lee leaned his head back and chuckled, "I wouldn't go that far. I'm just glad this is out in the open and we can be together as a real family, finally. No more hiding, no more secrets."

"Well, there will always be secrets," Amanda teased. She slipped one of her hands into his, which he held against his chest.

" _Lady, for so many years I thought I'd never find you. You have come into my life and made me whole. Forever, let me wake to see you each and every morning. Let me hear you whisper softly in my ear."_

Lee sighed, leaned his forehead to Amanda's and whispered, "Today has been probably the best day of my life that I can remember. I know it's not going to last forever because we both know, tomorrow isn't a guarantee in this business, but I hope we feel the same way every day that we feel today."

Amanda blinked rapidly, fighting the tears of happiness that threatened to fall. She leaned into him and brushed her lips against his before she leaned her head on his shoulder. Silently, they swayed as the last verse of the song played around them, " _Lady, your love's the only love I need. And beside me is where I want you to be. 'Cause, my love, there's somethin' I want you to know, you're the love of my life, you're my lady."_

Lee cradled her chin in his hands and kissed her deeply as the final strains of the song ended, amongst the cheering of their friends and family. As the song transitioned into What A Wonderful World, Lee ended their kiss, leaving them both breathless, clinging to each other. They turned and together, they immediately walked to Dotty to hug and kiss her. Amanda wiped her mother's tears, laughing as Dotty wiped away her own.

"Oh, Amanda, I'm so happy for you both! And Lee! I don't know how you've done it, but you've managed to make this weekend wonderful. Welcome to our family!" Dotty exclaimed as she hugged them both again.

Amanda moved to where Joe and Carrie were standing with the boys. Her body jolted as both boys threw their arms around her, squeezing her tight, much like they did when they were little. She looked up at Joe and Carrie and to her surprise, Carrie had tears in her eyes as well. She leaned close and whispered to Amanda, "You don't know what it's meant for us to be here to celebrate with you. Thank you."

Lee offered Joe his hand which he promptly accepted. "Thanks, Joe for keeping the boys this week too. I know you're both just getting settled yourselves, but it means a lot to us and it will be a big help to Dotty," Lee stated.

Joe smiled, clapped his other hand over Lee's as he replied, "Take good care of Amanda. She deserves the world."

Lee smiled and said, "With my life, Joe. With my life."

Slowly, Lee and Amanda made their way around the circle of guests, finding many of them moved by the culmination of the evening. Promises were made with Penny to visit as soon as the baby was born and to Debbie Ann not to be strangers anymore. Lee promised everyone they would see them at brunch the next morning, their final celebration before they left for their honeymoon Sunday afternoon.

When they reached the Colonel, Lee offered his hand, but he was pulled into a tight hug. The Colonel held his hand at the nape of Lee's neck and said quietly, "You've made us all proud, son." Lee leaned back, his eyes immediately wet with tears. He coughed and turned to Amanda who quickly hugged the Colonel. Lee took a minute to compose himself before they moved on to Emily.

Emily reached up to touch Lee's face, wiped a stray tear away before she pressed up onto her toes to kiss his cheek. "Take good care of Amanda now, Lee and she'll take good care of you. I'm sure of it," Emily informed them. She brushed her hand over Amanda's, gave them a squeeze and a small smile before she said, "Go, you have more guests."

When they reached Francine and Billy, Amanda was taken aback when Francine hugged her tightly and whispered, "You're his best friend now. Keep him happy."

Billy joked with Lee as they shook hands, "You've had quite a day, Scarecrow. I hope you've saved some energy for tonight too." He punctuated his teasing with a wink.

Lee laughed in reply and said, "Don't you worry about that, Billy. Amanda can still run circles around all of us." He purposefully looked at Francine as he added, "Stamina indeed!" earning an eye roll and a muttered, "You're still disgusting."

Amanda kissed Billy on the cheek, gave Jeannie a hug and moved on to her cousins from Vermont. She continued thanking everyone with a hug or a kiss, Lee, just a step behind until she reached Elisa and Dr. Smyth. She looked hesitantly at the older man, unsure what to do when Lee stuck his hand out and said, "Thanks for coming. I know this was probably out of your way, but we do appreciate your support, sir."

"Well, it's not every day two agents get married, especially two that seem to defy all odds. Now, I believe Elisa wishes to say goodbye to you as well," Dr. Smyth remarked slyly.

"Lee, darling," Elisa crooned as she once again tried to put her arms around Lee. He stopped their upward movement by catching her hands in his, leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Amanda took advantage of Elisa's distraction and gave her a small hug before Lee released her hands. Amanda linked her fingers in Lee's and gently pulled him back to the center of the floor.

Lee pulled her into his arms one last time, cradled her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers, drawing a loud cheer from everyone in the room. He released her with a sigh and smiled widely as he announced, "Thank you, everyone! We'll see most of you back here for brunch tomorrow morning!" The group began to disperse, collecting jackets, purses and other items from the table as Lee pulled Amanda toward the boys. "Amanda, I have a surprise for you, so we should say goodnight to the boys now," he said quietly.

Amanda looked at him, her eyebrows raised high, "What do you mean a surprise? Lee, what are you talking about?" she questioned.

"Philip, Jamie, behave for your grandmother tonight, okay. We'll see you both in the morning for brunch," Lee informed the boys before he rubbed Jamie's head and gave Philip a pat on the shoulder.

Confused, Amanda hugged both boys and repeated Lee's instructions, "Behave tonight, fellas. I want a good report tomorrow." She kissed each boy on the head before she felt Lee's hand on the small of her back, guiding her into the hallway.

"Lee, where are we going?" she asked as Lee continued to guide her toward the doors outside.

"We are not staying here tonight, Amanda. I made arrangements for us to stay somewhere a little more… private," he stated, his tone teasing. His car was parked just under the awning, waiting for them. He held open Amanda's door and just before she climbed in, he kissed her gently once more. He closed the door and quickly jogged around to the driver's side and climbed in. He stepped on the gas and sped down the long driveway, the Cumberland rapidly disappeared into the darkness behind them.

Amanda watched Lee's face as he maneuvered the car onto the highway and hightailed it back toward Washington DC. Lee didn't say a word, he simply took her hand in his, occasionally bringing her hand to his lips as they closed the distance to his destination. He pulled into a rest stop before getting off the exit and turned to Amanda. He pulled at the knot in his tie and stripping it off he said, "Amanda, I really want this to be special. Can I…. I'm going to use my tie to blindfold you… trust me, please."

"Blindfold? Lee, this must be some surprise, but I do trust you," she replied.

She closed her eyes as he carefully placed the tie around her head, carefully tightening it just enough to be sure she couldn't see. He even waved his hand in front of her face for good measure. When he was confident she couldn't see, he steered the car back onto the highway and off the next exit. He drove for another ten minutes and as hard as Amanda tried, she couldn't guess where they were headed. He took a few extra rights and lefts, knowing she was excellent at gauging location even blindfolded. He slowed down as he neared their destination and carefully parked the car.

"Don't move, I'll come and help you," he said before he got out of the car. He took a deep breath, opened her door and slipped his hand into hers. He helped guide her out of the car and when she was standing beside him, he stood behind her and loosened the makeshift blindfold. "Ready?" he asked, his chin resting on her shoulder.

Amanda nodded and when the material fell away, she blinked her eyes open slowly. "Oh, Lee! How did you… how did you arrange this?" she asked, astonished at the sight before her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Amanda looked up at the building before her and turned into Lee's arms. "This is the perfect place for us. I couldn't think of a better place for us to spend our first night as a real husband and wife," she whispered into his ear. Behind her, Lee looked up at their home, the only light on was a dim light in their master bedroom, waiting for them. He kissed her cheek and guided her to the front door. As he unlocked the door, he debated if he wanted to carry her over the threshold, but then decided against it. Instead, he placed his hand on the familiar spot on her lower back and lead her inside.

Inside, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, softly at first before she parted her lips, the tip of her tongue sneaking out to touch his. Lee groaned as he deepened the kiss, his tongue stroking hers as he slid his hand up her jaw and then continued until it was buried in her hair. He held her close, extending the kiss as long as he could before they both separated, breathless. "Manda," he whispered.

Amanda rubbed her hand down the lapel of his jacket before slipping it inside to caress his chest. She could feel his heart pounding under her fingertips and smiled. Biting her lip, she slipped her other hand inside and began to nudge his jacket off his shoulders.

Lee sighed then inhaled sharply as a thought crossed his mind. He stilled her hands, brushed his lips across hers, then whispered, "Hold that thought. I should bring our bags inside before we get any more distracted." He brushed his lips across her temple, turned and headed back out the door. Amanda looked around the entranceway, the anticipation of what was to come caused a shiver to run down her spine. Her head snapped in the direction of the door when she heard something bump against the door. She quickly opened it, finding Lee standing there, carrying both bags.

"Oh, Sweetheart, let me take my bag," she said as she stepped out of Lee's way. She took her bag from him and asked, "Oh, any more surprises I should know about?"

Lee smiled, his dimples just barely noticeable as he said, "There may be one or two more. Let's take these upstairs and pick up where we just left off." His hand found her lower back once more as they walked up the stairs toward the master bedroom together. The door to their bedroom was closed, although Amanda could see a line of dim light filtering into the dark hall. Lee turned the knob and slowly opened the door, revealing the softly lit room, filled with furniture from his old apartment.

Amanda's eyes widened as it dawned on her what she was seeing. The bed was placed between the windows to her right, a nightstand on each side on which sat two large bouquets of yellow roses. Across the room, Lee created an entire sitting area near the fireplace, complete with the couch and two chairs from his living room, and a small rounded table between the chairs. His dresser sat against one wall, between the walk-in closets leaving a space for Amanda's dresser on the wall beside the master bath. "Lee, when did you…" she started to ask but her voice trailed off.

"Hang on for one more minute," Lee stated as he tossed his bag onto one of the chairs. He shook his arms out of his suit jacket and tossed it on the bag before he kissed her cheek and headed down the stairs once more.

Amanda placed her overnight bag on the opposite chair and looked around the room once more. While she waited for Lee, she took a few items out of her bag and brought them into the master bath, laying her toiletries bag on the counter. She found the linen closet already stocked with towels and toiletries for both of them neatly stacked inside. On a whim, she opened the drawers to the vanity beside her and found the makeup bag and brushes she kept at Lee's already inside. She walked back to the door to the hall and called down, "Lee? What, did you get lost?" she teased.

"I'll be up in a few minutes. Just one more thing I need to do," he called back.

Amanda could hear him in the kitchen but had no idea what he was up to, so she devised a plan of her own. Reaching into her overnight bag, she pulled out the gift Penny had given her and quickly returned to the bathroom. She carefully removed the cream-colored suit she wore, and folded it neatly before removing her undergarments as well. She slipped into the short, cream-colored, satin nightgown. The thin straps crisscrossed her back and the lace inlays highlighted her narrow waist and hips. She looked in the mirror, fixed her lipstick once more and smiled.

"Hey, don't tell me you're hiding on me now," Lee teased as he entered the empty bedroom carrying a chiller filled with a bottle of champagne and ice, two crystal flutes and a small bowl of raspberries. He placed the chiller and bowl on the table between chairs and began pouring a glass of champagne for each of them. Once the bubbles subsided enough, he dropped several raspberries in the glass and called out, "Amanda? Where'd you go?"

Amanda opened the door and stepped into the bedroom. "I'm here. Just waiting for you," she said softly. Lee turned his head and swallowed hard when he saw what she was wearing. "Penny has exquisite taste, wouldn't you say?" she asked. Lee could only nod in agreement, his eyes wide and darkening with desire.

"Manda," he finally managed to breath out, "You look… amazing." He handed her the glass but instead of releasing the crystal, he held on and leaned forward to brush his lips across her fingers. Amanda covered his fingers with her own and bit her lip, her own desire rising rapidly. She took a sip of the cool liquid, allowing the bubbles to dance on her tongue before she swallowed and licked her lips.

"The raspberries are a nice touch," she whispered huskily.

Lee puckered his lips and leaned down to kiss her lightly once again. Still holding onto the same glass, he took a sip of the champagne, then leaned in for another kiss, only this time, she parted her lips when they met his. Their tongues began a slow battle for dominance, teasing, stroking, swirling around one another until their need for oxygen took over. Lee placed the crystal flute on the table before he cradled her jaw in both hands. "I love you," he said, breathily before descending upon her lips once more.

"I love you," Amanda whispered back. She began slowly unbuttoning Lee's shirt as he kissed her. When he moved his lips to her chin and the sensitive skin beneath her ear, she tugged his shirt tails loose before she finished manipulating remaining the buttons free.

Amanda ran her hands up Lee's ribs to his shoulders and pushed his shirt off. She stifled a laugh when they both remembered the buttons on the cuffs were still fastened. Lee wrestled with one then the other and pitched his shirt across the room, not caring where it landed. He wrapped his arms around Amanda's waist and pulled her tightly against his body as he kissed her once again. Amanda linked her hands behind his head and kissed him back, murmuring her delight.

"Manda, I can't believe… wow… you and this… and us, here," Lee stuttered. He was so distracted by the lingerie he was having a hard time finding words.

"Penny did a good job, I think," Amanda teased. She traced a lazy path with one finger down his arm, following the muscle in his bicep, raising goosebumps on his skin. "Cold?" she asked innocently.

"Uh uh," Lee muttered before he slid his hand down her back and the curve of her backside. He groaned again when he felt nothing but smooth skin beneath the silk garment. Slowly he crept his hand lower until he reached the bottom edge of the negligee. He gathered the material into his hand and pulled her tighter against his body. He leaned forward and suckled the curve of her neck as it met her slim collarbone. Amanda sighed happily and covered his hand with hers, her fingers intertwining with his.

"I think you're still a little overdressed, Sweetheart," she whispered in his ear while she toyed with the hair on the back of his neck. Lee closed his eyes for a moment, relishing in the feeling of her hand before he took a half step back to create space between them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **This chapter rated NC-17. If you are under 18 or are not comfortable please move to the next chapter.**

Amanda reached between them and gently slid Lee's belt out of the loops, guided the leather strap back through the frame and pulled it loose from the prong holding it cinched. "Man-da," Lee inhaled sharply when she pulled the strap a little too tight.

Giggling, Amanda pulled the belt completely free. She leaned up on her toes as she slid her hands up his chest once more and kissed him deeply. She could feel his burgeoning erection straining against her belly. She reached down and slipped the zipper free. Holding onto the waistband of his dress pants, she tugged him toward the couch. When she felt the cushions behind her knees, she sat down, still holding onto his pants. Biting her bottom lip, she ticked down the zipper as she looked up at him. Lee brought one hand up to cup her jaw, his thumb brushing her cheekbone as she pushed his pants over his hips into a puddle around his ankles. He leaned forward to kiss her forehead as he toed out of his shoes, kicking his pants and shoes to the side, before stripping off his socks.

Amanda smiled up at him once more when he righted himself, his stomach muscles twitching in anticipation. She dropped teasing kisses above the waistband of his boxers as his thumb continued to caress her cheek. Slowly, she nudged the cotton material down over his backside, before releasing him and sliding his boxers off completely. She wrapped her hand around him, reveling in how hard and hot he was already. Amanda began to stroke him slowly, with featherlike touches before she captured the head of his shaft in her mouth.

Lee groaned loudly as the warm heat of her mouth engulfed him. He moved his hand to the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her hair as she swirled her tongue around him. "Manda," he whispered gruffly as she stroked him with both her hand and mouth, setting a slow but steady pace. "Manda, please," he begged.

"Sweetheart," Amanda replied as she released him, allowing him space to sit beside her on the couch. She turned into his arms and draped her legs over his as he captured her mouth with his. Lee's hand stroked her hip as his tongue tangled with hers. Their movements were slow and deliberate, nothing rushed. Slowly, Lee pushed the material of Amanda's nightgown higher, revealing the smooth skin beneath the silky material. Amanda sighed with pleasure at just the touch of his skin on hers. Without breaking their kiss, Amanda moved her legs to straddle him, her hands resting lightly on his shoulders.

Lee clutched at her hips before he his nimble hands began stroking his way up and down her rib cage. Amanda immediately arched her back, her breasts pressing against the thin material. Her erect nipples stood out prominently beneath the cream-colored silk. Lee pressed her body upward and captured one tight peak in his mouth, dampening the fabric as his tongue teased the sensitive tip.

Amanda gasped at the sensation, her entire body covered in goosebumps from anticipation. She curled her fingers into the hair on the back of his neck and moaned when he moved to her other breast, his hands splayed across her back, holding her balanced. She leaned back and found his lips with hers, both swollen with desire.

"Manda… I love you," Lee sighed when they separated, her forehead leaning against his.

She raised herself up again, kissing him once more as she aligned her center with his throbbing manhood. When she slowly sunk down on him, she whispered, "And I love you." Neither one of them moved, they simply stayed connected, Amanda's lips on Lee's until he gently rolled his hips once. Amanda gasped in pleasure before she rolled her own hips, slowly at first. Lee ran his hands down her spine as she moved her hands to his shoulders, found her balance and rolled her hips again, creating a rhythm. Lee planted his feet apart slightly on the floor and using his leverage to counter thrust her rolls.

Amanda cried out as each thrust/roll combination pushed her higher and higher until her body began shaking, heat pouring off her. Lee pulled her close, kissing her neck and the sensitive skin below her ear as they moved together. Amanda moved her hands back behind Lee's neck and as the first waves of pleasure crashed over her, she called out his name, her voice huskier than he had ever heard it. She twitched and her hips jerked as each spasm rocked her body again and again. Lee held her tight, chanting her name over and over as her body continued climbing until finally, she cried out loudly, collapsing into his arms, her head on his shoulder.

"Lee… that … was…." Amanda gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, brushing her damp hair off her face, kissing her temple first. He brushed away the tears that slid silently down her face, kissing each cheek, and fingered her lips with his thumb. He was fighting his body's urge to thrust and roll inside her once more. He could feel her internal muscles still fluttering, her breathing still uneven.

"Lee, my gosh, I love you," Amanda whispered huskily as she kissed his lips. Carefully, she leaned forward, allowing Lee to slip free from her body. She was still breathing heavily as she tentatively stood up, offered her hand to Lee and asked, "Care to take this across the room, Mr. Stetson?"

Lee stood, smiling, scooped her up into his arms as he replied, "But of course, Mrs. Stetson." He laid her on the bed by the pillows and as a second thought, walked back and retrieved their glasses of champagne. He climbed on the other side of the bed and offered Amanda her flute. "A toast, to us," Lee held the glass up and added, "and a wonderful christening in our new home."

Amanda blushed, dropped her eyes then looked up and added, "But we are not finished, Mr. Stetson." She clinked her glass against his, took a sip then placed the flute on the nightstand beside her. She slid her hand up Lee's chest and pulled him down to kiss her.

Lee started to reach across to place his champagne beside her but Amanda jostled his hand and he spilled the cool liquid on her neck. She giggled initially then said, "It's cold."

Lee smiled, his dimples deep as he leaned forward and licked the line of bubbly liquid on her collarbone. Amanda shivered in response, then ran her hand down his arm to the glass. She took it from his hand as he continued to nip and lick her skin. "Manda, as much as I love this gift from Penny, it's beginning to get in my way," he stated as he fingered the thin strap.

Amanda sat up and shivered again when a heavy droplet of champagne snaked its way down her sternum to her stomach. "I think you missed a spot," she teased. "Let's get this out of the way and I think you can find it." She wiggled the nightgown over her head and tossed it to the end of the bed, not caring where it landed.

Lee stared at her in the dim light of the room. Her eyes were so dark, her lips swollen, her skin still flushed and the only thought that crossed his mind was how beautiful she was at that very moment. He cradled her chin in one hand, then captured her lips with his as he covered her body with his own. He kissed her lips, her chin, her jaw and moved down between her breasts, following the curve of her body. He licked, kissed and nipped her abdomen, drawing both sighs and giggles from Amanda as he teased and tickled her before moving lower.

He raised one leg and stroked the soft skin on her inner thigh and behind her knee. He placed her foot on the bed and turned his attention to the other leg, giving it the same loving touch before he teased the sensitive folds of her center. She was still so hot, so wet. Lee ran his tongue slowly upward causing Amanda to whimper. Her hips bucked once when he repeated the action and he found the bundle of nerves just above her entrance. Amanda immediately buried her hands in his hair as he teased, suckled and licked, pushing her skyward once again.

Amanda cried, "Oh my gosh, Lee," as he slipped one finger, then a second inside her tight passage and stroked in rhythm with his tongue. When her legs began to shake, Lee completely covered her body with his own and thrust into her once more. He linked one arm under her knee and began to pump his hips. Amanda moaned loudly again and pulled him down to her to kiss him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his back, her nails digging in as he pushed her closer to the edge of bliss once again.

Lee drove into her again and again, her cries spurring him on as he felt the tightening in his belly begin to signal his own release was coming. He felt her nails on his back and arched, driving himself deeper than he thought possible. Amanda cried out again, "Lee… Lee… oh my….." her voice breaking up with each thrust. Lee grew harder as he felt her crash, tightening around him, drawing him deeper still, fluttering around his shaft as his own release began. He continued to roll his hips as his orgasm extended with every squeeze and twitch of Amanda's body around him until he finally collapsed to the side, pulling her with him.

They laid on their sides, facing each other, their hearts still racing. Lee reached up and brushed Amanda's hair off her face, then kissed her gently. Amanda rubbed his shoulder with her hand before she touched his cheek. She exhaled slowly, her breath tickling his chest. "Amanda, promise me one thing," Lee said quietly.

"What's that, Sweetheart?" she asked.

"Promise me, that no matter what, we will always make time for each other. No matter how crazy work is, how crazy our family life gets. You and me time," Lee stated. His hazel eyes searched hers for any hesitation.

"That is a promise I would make over and over again, Sweetheart," she stated firmly before she kissed him once more.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Lee and Amanda simply held each other as they relaxed. They barely spoke, they simply communicated by loving touches, gentle kisses and an occasional shift of position. It was Lee who broke the silence when he said, "Amanda, I don't know about you, but right now, I could use something to eat."

Amanda giggled, "You must have really worked up an appetite then. Let me guess…the fridge is fully stocked, isn't it?"

Lee laughed loudly, kissed the top of her head and replied, "Well, I wouldn't go that far but I will say there's more food than my apartment usually has." He swung his legs off the edge of the bed and searched around for his boxer shorts. When he finally located them hanging off the metal safety screen of the fireplace, he slipped them on and smiled in Amanda's direction. "Well, Mrs. Stetson, would you care to join me for a midnight snack in our new kitchen?"

Amanda smiled back and replied, "Let me just grab my robe and freshen up. I'll meet you downstairs." Lee stopped, kissed her cheek before he left the room, leaving Amanda sitting on the edge of the bed, alone. She quickly found her satin robe in her overnight bag, and after several minutes in the bathroom, she found him in the kitchen. "So, what are you thinking for a snack. I have to admit, I'm a little hungry myself." She peered into the open door of the refrigerator, surprised at the mostly filled shelves.

Lee looked from one shelf to another then started by pulling out a bowl of grapes and placing them on the counter behind him. He then proceeded to pull out a block of cheese and a package of pepperoni slices. He left everything on the counter and closed the door. He opened a cabinet beside him and pulled out a package of crackers and a dish. Looking around, he pulled a paring knife from a knife block on the counter and turned back to the counter behind him.

Amanda placed the crackers and pepperoni slices on the plate as Lee began slicing pieces of cheese. "Hmmm, you know, our champagne would go really well with this," he suggested as he cut a few more slices. Amanda nodded in agreement and left the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later, carrying their glasses, refilled. She sat on one of the stools and nibbled on a piece of cheese as Lee wrapped up the remaining cheese and returned the block to the refrigerator. He joined her on the second stool and lifted his glass and said, "A toast, Mrs. Stetson. To our first night, in our first home together."

Amanda smiled, tapped her glass lightly against his before she leaned forward and kissed his cheek and said, "And what a night it's been so far, Mr. Stetson."

Lee smiled, dimples deep and winked at her before he lifted a grape and brought it to her lips. Amanda accepted the sweet fruit and copied his actions, dropping a grape into his mouth, followed by a brush of her lips against his. She sipped her champagne and watched as he stacked cheese and pepperoni on a cracker and offered it to her. She willingly accepted it and took a bite as he made one for himself. Lee chewed for a minute and looked around the brightly lit room. He cleared his mouth with a swallow of champagne and said, "What do you think of the color in here? I think I like it."

Amanda looked around and giggled as she said, "I think it's just right. But I have to ask… how did you pull this one off, Lee?"

Lee looked at her confused, then chuckled. "You mean the furniture? I called a moving company and they were able to move it all Thursday afternoon. The rest of the stuff is stacked in the garage, just waiting for a place to go," he said.

Amanda leaned close and kissed him as she said, "Thank you. This was the perfect place for us tonight. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

Lee kissed her back, gently at first but when Amanda's tongue swirled around his, he deepened the kiss, pulling her off her stool to stand between his knees. He held her jaw as he feasted on her lips. Amanda sighed happily when his lips left hers and started a path across her cheek to her ear. She ran her hands up his arms and held them loosely behind his head as Lee worshiped the skin on her neck, feeling her pulse quicken under his lips. He tugged at the belt holding her robe closed and growled against her skin when he realized the robe was the only thing she was wearing. "Manda," he whispered loudly, pulling her tightly against him.

Amanda could feel his arousal pressing against her through the thin material of his boxer shorts. Without a second thought, she reached between them and slipped her hand inside the waistband and stroked him gently. Lee growled again, pushed the dishes and champagne glasses aside before he lifted Amanda onto the counter, drawing a surprised squeak from her lips. "Lee," she whispered huskily and with wide eyes watched as he quickly removed his boxer shorts.

Lee cupped her face with his hands as he captured her mouth again. His tongue battled hers before he pulled her to the edge and held onto her hips before he aligned himself with her core once more. He buried himself deeply as she cried out, dropped her head and arched her back. He pumped his hips, his head resting between her breasts as her cries of passion filled the room. Amanda clutched at him when the first wave of pleasure hit her, Lee following almost immediately. Panting, he held her close and whispered in a teasing tone, "Kitchen's christened."

Amanda shook her head and squeezed her eyes closed. "Sweetheart, I hope you remembered cleaning supplies then," she teased back. Lee backed up slowly, and helped Amanda off the counter with a kiss. He found his shorts, slipped them on once more before he found a sponge and dish detergent under the kitchen sink. He held them up with a smile and she laughed, "Good, you wash this counter down. I'm going to take a shower and meet you upstairs."

Amanda tied her robe around her waist once more and carried her champagne glass up to the bedroom. She placed her glass on the nightstand beside the bed and headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower. She turned on the faucet and stepped into the hot spray, sighing at the feeling of the hot water pelting her skin. She rinsed herself off quickly and dried herself before Lee finally returned to their bedroom. She found him pulling the blankets down when she entered the dimly lit room once more.

Amanda pulled on a simple light blue chemise and slipped between the sheets as Lee climbed in beside her. "What time should we leave to make it back for brunch tomorrow?" he asked, looking at the clock beside the bed.

"Well, brunch was set for eleven, so I would say no later than nine thirty. That gives us time to get back and check on the boys," Amanda replied as she snuggled against his chest, completely content. She drew lazy circles on his chest with her hand.

Lee glanced over at Amanda and kissed her forehead as he said, "We've come a long way, Amanda, since the first time we met."

"Yes, we have, and I wouldn't have changed anything along the way," she said softly. She lifted her chin to look at him, blinking slowly.

"There's nothing you would have changed?" he asked, surprised. "I could think of a few things… times I could have been… should have been nicer, more understanding," he insisted.

Amanda shook her head and stated sleepily, "Nothing at all." She sighed softly, her breath tickling Lee's chest as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep in his arms.

Hours later, the alarm clock blared, and the sunlight streamed into the room. Amanda yawned, stretched her arm across a still sleeping Lee and turned it off. She looked at his face, soft and relaxed, kissed his cheek before she climbed off the bed. She pulled her robe back on and padded downstairs to the kitchen to find the coffee maker already filled with water and ready to go. She smiled, hit the button and inhaled as the aroma of coffee filled the air.

Amanda headed back up to the bedroom and smiled when she noticed Lee had rolled over onto his stomach, his hand on the spot where she had just vacated. She checked the clock and decided she could let him sleep a little longer as she closed the bathroom door and turned on the shower. She stepped into the hot spray, leaned her head back and let the water cascade down her body. She jumped when she felt Lee's arms around her, his lips brushed against her neck.

"Good morning, Mrs. Stetson," he murmured against her skin.

"Good morning to you, Mr. Stetson. I thought you were still sleeping," she said, turning in his arms to face him.

Lee brushed her wet hair off her face and replied, "I was until I felt a cold bed beside me. You can only imagine how happy I was to hear the shower running." He slowly backed her up against the cool tile as he spoke until he pressed his body to hers, his arousal hard and hot against her skin.

"Oh really," Amanda teased. "And why was that?" She rubbed her hands up and down his back, the water sluicing around her hands.

"Because now we can test out the one major requirement I had for our home," he said as he descended upon her lips.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Amanda and Lee returned to the Cumberland just before ten thirty. Despite their distraction in the shower, they made good time, taking their coffee mugs to go in the car. Dotty was in the lobby with the boys, a big smile on her face as soon as she saw them. "Amanda! Lee! You made it back in plenty of time!" she exclaimed. She hugged Lee first then turned to Amanda and winked before she asked, "Did you have a restful night, Darling?"

Amanda hugged her mother and groaned, "Oh, Mother." She looked over at Philip and Jamie and asked, "Did you both behave for your grandmother last night?"

"Yes, Mom. We went to bed when she asked us to and we didn't fool around," Jamie stated with a firm nod of his head.

"Yeah, and we were awake before Grandma was this morning and we didn't leave the room," Philip added. "Hey, where were you guys? We didn't see you go up to Lee's room last night," he asked, confused.

Lee looked at Amanda then at the boys when he replied, "I had a surprise for your mom last night." Philip elbowed Jamie in the ribs and snickered but stopped when Amanda raised an eyebrow at them. "I took her to the new house," Lee stated and was rewarded when Dotty, Philip and Jamie's jaws dropped open. Lee put his hand on Philip and Jamie's shoulders and guided the boys toward the dining room whispering, "She had no idea. Best surprise ever."

In the dining room, their guests were milling around, finding seats as the kitchen staff brought out the buffet. When Billy spotted Amanda and Lee, he immediately began clapping and cheering, the rest of the guests joining in. "And so, they've returned!" Billy teased. Lee released the boys and crossed the room and gave Billy a big hug, his smile wide and his dimples deep.

The kitchen staff announced brunch was ready and Lee turned to Amanda and gestured, "After you, Mrs. Stetson."

"Why thank you, Mr. Stetson," Amanda replied, smiling once again as she slipped her hand around his waist. Together they filed into the line, made their dishes and found an empty table. A waitress stopped and asked if they would prefer coffee, tea or juice. They both decided upon coffee and orange juice, Amanda ordered juice for the boys and a tea for Dotty.

"Tell me, Amanda, what surprises did Lee have waiting for you at the new house?" Dotty asked. She took a bite of her eggs and licked her lips.

Amanda swallowed and said quietly, "Well, we had champagne with raspberries, some cheese and crackers, and this morning we had coffee." She took a bite of toast quickly hoping to avoid any other questions from her mother.

Dotty leaned in close, "Spill it, Missy. He must have done something special."

Amanda took a sideways glance at Lee, who was actively talking to the boys about taking his Corvette out to the track when they got back from their honeymoon. She leaned closer to Dotty and whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear, "He had his bedroom set brought over on Thursday. And some of his other furniture. But it was nice... special."

Dotty patted Amanda's hand and replied quietly, "Your Daddy did something like that for us too. Only it was different back then. Lee's definitely an eleven, sweetheart. I hope you rewarded him for his efforts."

"Mother!" Amanda hissed. She pinched the bridge of her nose, embarrassed. She was thankful when Joe and Carrie appeared, and Joe asked if he could have a word with Amanda alone. Amanda raised an eyebrow and called out to Lee. "I'll be right back," she said as she gestured to the lobby with her head. Lee looked at her quizzically, then as Amanda stood, wiped her mouth and followed Joe and Carrie into the lobby.

"Amanda, Carrie and I did a lot of talking last night and well, we think we'd like to take you and Lee up on your offer if that's okay," Joe stated.

Amanda looked at Joe, confused, "What offer is that, Joe?"

Carrie looked excitedly at Amanda as she replied, "To buy the house on Maplewood. I mean, buy you out of the house… Joe thought it would make the transition easier for the boys and well, there's plenty of room in case Joe and I decide to… well… if we…." Carrie's voice tapered off, unsure what to say.

"If you and Joe decide to have a child of your own? It's okay, Carrie, Lee and I have talked about it, too. Besides, it's completely natural to want to have children together, right, Joe?" Amanda smiled warmly at the two of them.

Joe exhaled loudly, relieved. "Amanda, I wasn't sure how you would feel if Carrie and I made that decision. But watching the boys last night and talking things over, we decided if we did decide to try, well, the house on Maplewood would be perfect. The boys said you and Lee were getting them new bedroom sets so they can leave their beds there, one less thing to move, right?" Joe babbled excitedly.

Amanda smiled and reached out to touch Joe's shoulder. "I'm glad, Joe. I really am. I think this is good the house will still be a part of their lives. There are a lot of memories in that house. A lot of good memories."

Joe nodded, put his arm around Carrie and squeezed her tightly as he said, "And those good memories are all because of you, Amanda. I'm hoping we can fill it with some good memories of our own." Joe stopped, offered his arm to Amanda, took Carrie's hand in his own and added, "Now, we've kept you out here long enough. I don't want Lee to send out a search party for you."

Amanda laughed as they crossed the room and she sat back down beside Lee. He was sipping his coffee and looked at her, his eyebrows raised. Amanda simply smiled and mouthed the word, "Later." He nodded and turned to Dotty, "Dotty, our flight leaves at five o'clock this afternoon. It's about a ninety-minute flight to Providence where our rental car should be all set. Then from there, it's about a half hour ride to Newport. Our reservation is all set, I checked Friday. I left the numbers for you on the chalkboard at the house. I'll leave my car in the driveway and Amanda and I are all packed. We just need to call for a cab to take us to the airport," he explained, hoping to distract her.

"And the name of the Inn? Just in case, you know," Dotty questioned him firmly.

"It's the Almondy Inn, Mother," Amanda said. "And we've got most of the week planned. The weather looks perfect, no rain that we can see in the forecast. We're going to hike the Cliffwalk, spend some time exploring the mansions and we even talked about taking a drive to Cape Cod in Massachusetts or the ferry to Martha's Vineyard."

"Martha's Vineyard? Amanda, did you say Martha's Vineyard?" Dotty asked, excitedly.

Amanda put her fork down and put her hand on Dotty's arm, "Yes, Mother, Martha's Vineyard. Now, what's got you so excited?"

"Amanda, do you know who has a house on Martha's Vineyard? Only the closest thing the United States will ever have to royalty," Dotty stated.

Lee chuckled, and replied matter-of-factly, "The Kennedy's? Dotty, I hate to disappoint you, but they are regular people, just like you and me. As a matter of fact, Ted owes me a lobster dinner after he lost a bet the last time he was in DC."

Dotty dropped her fork onto her dish with a loud clatter and stated, "Lee, you KNOW Ted Kennedy? I mean, THE Ted Kennedy? John Kennedy's youngest brother? The one involved in that awful mess where his friend died in the car accident and he left the scene… you know the accident I'm talking about. It was all over the news at the time. It was back in the late 60s… the early 70s I think… anyway… Ted Kennedy of the "Camelot Era"?"

"Yes, Dotty, Ted Kennedy, the Massachusetts Senator. Next time he's in town I'll introduce you. He's really a nice guy," Lee teased.

Dotty was so flustered she couldn't eat anything else. She stood, patted Amanda on the arm and said, "I'm going to check on Aunt Lillian. She's been awful quiet all morning."

"And tell her that Lee knows Ted Kennedy, I'm sure. Just remember, Mother, we need to leave soon. Lee and I will go back in his car, you'll have to drive mine and the boys can ride back with Joe," Amanda reminded Dotty.

"The boys' bags are all set, and I checked your room as well, just in case you didn't make it back in time. I had the boys put everything in the car first thing this morning and Joe said he would stop by the house in case the boys forgot anything," Dotty explained as she moved off to the table where Aunt Lillian and Aunt Edna were sitting with Amanda's cousin Frank and his wife, Claire and their children. Amanda laughed loudly when she saw Dotty gesturing rapidly in Lee's direction and Aunt Lillian's eyes widened almost immediately.

"You may regret that one, Sweetheart," Amanda chimed. She looked up as Billy passed by their table, smiling.

"Mom, Mr. Melrose said if we helped out with everything this morning he would let us drive the golf carts around the parking lot one more time before we left," Philip explained as he wiped his mouth. "May we be excused?" He looked up, his eyes pleading for permission.

"Just don't get into any trouble. We'll meet you both out by the car in about a half hour," she agreed. When both boys stood, she stopped them with one finger in the air as she said, "Uh, uh, uh, fellas, I think you forgot something."

Philip and Jamie looked at each other, walked around the table and kissed Amanda on each cheek. To everyone's surprise, both boys turned to Lee and hugged him at the same time. Before Lee or Amanda could say a word, the boys ran into the lobby calling after Billy, "Mr. Melrose! Mom said yes!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Oh, Lee, is this where we're staying? This is lovely!" Amanda exclaimed as they pulled into a parking spot across from the Almondy Inn. The elegant 1800s style Victorian home stood before them. The sidewalk and attached driveway were paved in brick and cobblestones. The front of the house featured a large porch complete with several rocking chairs.

"I thought you'd like this. It's quiet, within walking distance of the harbor, and there are some wonderful restaurants nearby," Lee said as he slipped his hand around Amanda's waist and hugged her to his side before he opened the trunk to remove their luggage. He unloaded the trunk, locked it and hefted one bag onto his shoulder as they followed the stairs up to the glass door. Amanda carried the smaller suitcase and held the door open for Lee as they entered the beautifully decorated foyer.

"You must be the Stetsons!" the middle age innkeeper stated joyfully. "We've been expecting you. You made good time." The man moved around the front desk to shake their hands and help them with their luggage. "Traffic this time of day can be rough, especially on a Sunday evening. You never know what Route 4 is going to look like. I'm Tony Jacobs, the innkeeper here at the Almondy."

"Oh, hello, Mr. Jacobs, I'm Amanda and this is my husband, Lee. This building is beautiful! You've done a wonderful job keeping it up," Amanda exclaimed as she looked around the room at all the antique furniture.

Mr. Jacobs smiled as he replied, "Well, we do our best. We just finished remodeling two of the rooms and will be starting on another one in a few weeks. You are booked in the Sunset room for this week. This is one of our more popular rooms as it offers a view of the evening sunset from two different windows overlooking Narragansett Bay." He moved back to the desk and pulled out a printed card. He held the card out to Lee and asked, "Mr. Stetson, if you wouldn't mind filling this out. I will show you to your room as soon as you're finished."

Lee placed their suitcases on the floor near the stairs and spent the next few minutes filling out the registration card. He glanced up and watched Amanda wander around the room, her eyes wide, taking in their surroundings. He had considered a different, fancier hotel but knew the Almondy Bed and Breakfast was going to have more of an impact on Amanda. He handed the card back to Mr. Jacobs, who skimmed the card to check it was complete. When he was satisfied, Mr. Jacobs dropped the completed card into a small box and retrieved a key from the drawer. He moved around the desk, bent down to pick up one of their suitcases and turned to walk up the stairs as he stated, "Follow me!" Amanda fell in step behind him carrying one bag and her purse, Lee trailing behind with the last suitcase and bag.

Mr. Jacobs stopped on the landing and said, "I apologize for the paint smell. The rooms we are working on are on the third floor and the smell just finds it's way down." He walked toward a door at the end of the carpeted hallway as he said, "Your room is just down this hall. We only have one other family in residence at the moment, but they are staying on the upper floor in the suite we have up there. Ah, here we are!" He pushed the key in the lock and swung the cranberry colored door inward as he moved into the room. He placed their suitcase on the bench across from the bed and stepped out of Amanda's way.

Amanda surveyed the room and sighed, "Mr. Jacobs, this room is beautiful!" she exclaimed.

He pointed to the door on the other side of the bed and stated, "Your en-suite is there. We have breakfast in the dining room downstairs between eight-thirty and ten and each night between five and six we have a wine social for the guests. Our wine cellar hosts a variety of wines from all over. I'll let you two get settled. I should go help my wife prepare for the week. If you need anything, we're just downstairs." He started to leave the room, but Lee stopped him with a question.

"Mr. Jacobs, can you recommend a good restaurant nearby?" he asked. It had been a long day and he knew Amanda must have been hungry as they hadn't eaten since brunch that morning.

"Well, there's the Clarke Cooke House down on Bannister's Wharf. It's only about a five-minute walk from here. They offer both upscale and casual dining, depending on what you're in the mood for. Just go down the street and head straight across. You can't miss it," Mr. Jacobs offered.

"Thank you, Mr. Jacobs," Amanda said politely. She turned to Lee and added, "I'd just like to freshen up a bit before we go."

Mr. Jacobs stepped into the hall, pulling the door closed behind him as he said, "Enjoy your stay, Mr. and Mrs. Stetson."

Lee looked around the room once more and deposited the rest of their luggage on the bed as Amanda moved to the other side of the room and opened the door to the en-suite bathroom. He laughed loudly when he heard her exclaim, "There's a jacuzzi tub in here, too!" A few minutes later, Amanda returned to the bedroom, her lipstick refreshed. She rubbed her hands together and sniffed them before she commented, "Even the soap is wonderful. This place is perfect, Sweetheart."

Lee smiled, pulled her into his arms and replied, "No, finally getting married with our friends and family to celebrate with us is perfect. This is just icing on the cake." He kissed her lightly on the lips before asking, "Are you ready for dinner, Mrs. Stetson?"

Amanda hugged him tightly and replied with a laugh, "After you, Mr. Stetson."

Lee pinched his eyebrows together and asked in a serious tone, "What's so funny?"

"Mr. Stetson. And Mrs. Stetson. I don't think I'll ever get used to saying that… or hearing it," Amanda replied. She straightened her purse strap on her shoulder, hooked her arm through his elbow and gently tugged him toward the door. "Ready now?"

"Are you that hungry?" Lee teased. "I can think of a few other things we can do right here."

Amanda shook her head and tugged him to the door again, "Not that that idea didn't cross my mind, but my stomach has other ideas. Now, feed me!"

Lee gave Amanda a mock salute as he commented, "Aye aye, Captain." They descended the stairs and stepped onto the porch. Outside, the salt-filled air was still warm although a crisp breeze blew off the ocean. Amanda shivered for a moment and rubbed her hands up and down her arms. "Cold? I can go back in and get your jacket," Lee offered.

"No, I'll be fine. The air is changing and it feels good. Fall will be settling in soon enough. Like us, a new season of our lives," Amanda replied with a smile. She slipped her hand into his and together they walked to the end of the brick sidewalk. They crossed the busy road after waiting a few minutes for a break in the traffic.

Across the main thoroughfare, they could easily identify the boardwalk where the Wharf resided. They sauntered down the wooden lined sidewalk until they reached the welcoming light from the restaurant. Lee held the door open as they entered the establishment, their stomachs growling at the immediate assault of delicious aromas all around them. They decided on the casual fare side of things and two hours later, left the restaurant happily content.

"Would you like to walk the dock before we head back?" Lee asked, looking at all the beautiful vessels bobbing in the water just beyond where they stood.

"Could we? I think we could use a little exercise to walk off that dinner. The boys would have loved it there," Amanda commented. She put her arm around Lee's waist and snuggled against his side as they walked down the dock.

"Remember the Mata Hari? We had a great time that night, sailing across the Potomac. We should do that again, you know, with the boys. I bet I could get Billy to get us access again. Or better yet, we should get our own," Lee suggested, resting his head against the top of hers as they walked.

Amanda stopped short and snapped her head upright, "Lee! Do you know what one of those must cost? We can't afford that! We need to get settled into the house before we start thinking about an expense like that."

Lee rubbed his jaw where her head bumped his face and laughed, "I know, I know, but I can't help being excited about all the possibilities." He stopped and turned Amanda so she stood facing him on the far end of the dock. "Think about it, there's no more hiding. No more sneaking around. No more making plans we can only dream about. From now on, we can plan for the future. Our future!" he exclaimed, his hands resting on her shoulders.

Amanda shivered again, his enthusiasm was becoming contagious. "You're right. It is our future, together!"

Lee pulled her close to his chest, kissed the top of her head and stated, "Let's head back to the Inn and get some rest before you catch a cold. Tomorrow, we tackle the Cliffwalk then maybe a surprise or two."

Amanda smiled happily as she replied, "What, no surprises tonight?"

Lee winked at her and said, "Well, maybe one or two…."

Amanda grabbed at his hand as she swiftly moved past him toward the street. "As long as I can check in with Mother first. Let her know we got here okay. I just don't want her to worry, you know," she stated. She kissed his cheek and ran her hand down the front of his suit jacket as she whispered huskily, "Right now, all I'm thinking about is you, me and a queen sized bed that's calling our names."

Lee leaned back, narrowed his eyes and puckered his lips. Slowly, a smile creased his face, drawing his dimples deep as he bit his bottom lip and asked, "Just the bed?"

Amanda fingered his tie first then his bottom lip before she whispered, "There's a jacuzzi tub too, remember?"

Lee captured her fingers in his hand, pulled them to his lips and said softly, "Sounds likes a perfectly great way to end our evening. Any other ideas?"

"How fast can we make it back?" Amanda teased.

Lee looked down at the slacks and flat shoes Amanda was wearing and laughed, "Faster if we run, Mrs. Stetson."

Without saying another word, Amanda took off running toward the street, Lee only steps behind.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Hmmmm," Lee groaned happily as he pulled Amanda closer to his chest. He had just opened his eyes, the morning sun filtering through the sheer curtains. "Good morning," he whispered as he kissed Amanda's temple.

"Good morning, Sweetheart," Amanda replied, rubbing her hand across his chest. "So, what do you have on today's agenda? You wouldn't tell me last night."

"I don't remember actually talking about it last night. We were a little busy with -" Lee teased.

"Other things… but I did ask you, right before you fell asleep," Amanda cut him off. She pushed herself out of his embrace into a sitting position, holding the sheet to her chest. She looked around the room and spotted the complimentary robes, folded on the chair in the corner. She looked at Lee, then darted across the room and slipped into the robe quickly, Lee laughing loudly.

"Something wrong, Mrs. Stetson?" he teased as he slipped out of the bed, stood and stretched.

Amanda blushed at his naked body on full display. She looked away and replied, "No, nothing's wrong. I'm just going to take a shower, but I need to know how to dress for today."

Lee walked around the bed and slipped his arms around her, "We could just stay here… in bed all day or we can hike the Cliffwalk today." He looked out the window and could see the sun glinting off the water. "It looks like a beautiful day today."

Amanda turned in his embrace, wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed. "Let's take a walk," she whispered.

"A walk sounds like the perfect way to spend our day. Then, let's say we tour a few of the mansions after. We can hike from one end to the other, get some lunch and take the bus back to the car. Then we can decide which of the mansions we want to explore," Lee replied, resting his cheek against her temple.

Amanda leaned back and looked up at him with a smile. "If we shower quickly we can still make breakfast downstairs. After all, breakfast is…" she teased.

"The most important meal of the day. I know, I know. Then you go shower first. I'll call downstairs and let the Jacobs' know we'll be down in a bit," Lee nodded his head as he released her. He pulled on the remaining robe with a smile and watched as Amanda scurried toward the bathroom door and hurried inside.

A surprising forty minutes later, Amanda and Lee were sitting in the dining room, coffee already in hand. They were both dressed in jeans, flannel shirts, and sneakers. "Hiking today?" Annalisa Jacobs asked as she placed two glasses of orange juice before them.

"We are!" Amanda exclaimed happily. "Any advice for the walk?"

Mrs. Jacobs smiled, "Just watch your footing on the rocky parts. And if you're not used to hiking, take it slow. You don't have to hike the whole thing either. There are plenty of exits you can get back to the main street and take a bus back to your car."

Lee sipped his coffee, hummed appreciatively and replied, "My wife and I are avid hikers. When I read about the Cliffwalk, I thought it would be just perfect for us. Are there any places to stop for lunch along the way? Just a small place is fine, nothing fancy."

Amanda laughed loudly, "Lunch? Sweetheart, we haven't even started breakfast and you're already thinking about lunch? Who are you and what have you done with my husband?"

Lee and Mrs. Jacobs laughed with her. "It's the salt air. It does something to your stomach," Mrs. Jacobs offered. "I'll be right back with your eggs and toast."

Lee held his coffee cup with both hands and smiled at Amanda, "What do you think the boys are up to today?"

Amanda sipped her coffee, placed the cup on the table and replied, "Joe said he was going to help Philip work on his French project today and I'm sure Jamie will be helping Carrie with something. You know, I'm glad she's finally comfortable with them. When I talked to Mother last night, she said the boys were all settled at Joe's. She also said she was going to take advantage of the time to start packing the books and things in the den." Amanda paused for a moment then continued, "I hope she doesn't try to do too much."

Lee covered her hand and rubbed her thumb with the pad of his. "Your mother knows when enough is enough. I think we need to do something special for her when we get back. You know, as a thank you for all her help, not just with the wedding but she's helping pack everything too," he suggested.

"I agree. Maybe we can schedule something for her at one of those spas you used to like so much. She really seemed to enjoy the massage the other day," Amanda nodded.

Mrs. Jacobs appeared with their plates and after a few minutes of polite conversation, she told them about a few clam shacks along Memorial Boulevard that were still open as well as a few sit-down restaurants before heading back into the kitchen as Amanda and Lee ate. When they finished, Lee cleared their dishes and carried them to the small kitchen, much to Mrs. Jacobs' surprise. She thanked him wholeheartedly and assured him she could take care of the rest.

Amanda ran back up the stairs to their room to grab her jacket, the camera and a small backpack she had packed. They met in the lobby and hand in hand headed outside to the car. "It's warmer than I thought," Amanda commented as the sun immediately warmed her.

"But there could be a breeze off the water. Good thing you grabbed your jacket," Lee replied. He held her car door open for her until she was safely seated inside. Once in the driver's seat, Lee smiled at Amanda and announced, "Away we go!" They drove the short, ten-minute ride to the parking area in silence, simply holding hands. Lee parked the car and they exited, taking in the open ocean before them.

Hand in hand, they walked down the gravel path, past the gated entrance until they reached the rocky edge overlooking the water. Lee looked from left to right, trying to decide which direction they should go. Amanda reached into the small backpack and pulled out a map of the Cliffwalk. "If we head to the right, it's a shorter hike and the description here says a little more challenging. If we head left, we will wrap along the shore, past the mansions," she read.

"Sounds like left is the way to go," Lee declared, stepping lively. They walked at a brisk pace, stride for stride, taking in the scenery all around them. On their right, the rocky shoreline leveled off and the ocean was calm, the sun glinting off the gently rolling waves. On their left, large expanses of grass led up to extravagant homes. When they came to one spot on the walk where the paved walkway ended, they carefully picked their way across the rocks. Amanda laughed loudly when Lee called out, "Amanda, watch out for that…" and before he could finish his warning was sliding down toward the water.

"Lee! Are you all right?" she asked when he stopped moving, his hands on the rocks for balance. She was trying hard not to laugh as he climbed up the few feet to return to their starting point before he slid.

Lee checked his hands, brushed off his pants and said, "Yeah, I was too busy watching out for you, I wasn't watching what was under my own feet."

"Well, Sweetheart, tell you what. You watch my tail and I'll watch yours, all right?" Amanda smiled at him.

"Gladly! Now, let's keep going. I think the Vanderbilt mansions are just around that bend up there," Lee pointed further up the trail.

Amanda pulled out the map once more and said, "That's Ochre Point and yes, according to this, that is the Vanderbilt mansions and just beyond that is Salve Regina. You know I had a few friends from high school that went there. I only visited once though, and we spent so much time catching up and having fun, we didn't have a chance to explore. I wish we did though."

Lee narrowed his eyes at Amanda and asked, "Dotty let you drive all the way up here on your own? I don't believe it!" Amanda started walked quickly away from him laughing. Lee caught up after just a few steps and said, "Amanda? Did your mother know?" Amanda shrugged her shoulders and continued walking without answering. "Amanda Stetson! I think I just found one of the deep dark secrets you claimed you didn't have!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

On the flat, paved surface, Amanda walked hurriedly, creating distance between her and Lee as she laughed loudly, ignoring his question. The truth was, she and a few friends snuck up to Newport without her mother ever knowing to attend a weekend-long party. It was the only time she had ever gotten very drunk to the point where she was sick and hungover the next day. As she passed McAuley Hall she broke into a steady run, her feet rhythmically pounding the pavement beneath her, her heart beating fast, the memory of that weekend fading away as the path wound along the rocky coast before her.

She could hear Lee behind her, calling her name, but she didn't dare turn around. The heavy salty air filled her lungs and the sun was warm on her face. Suddenly, Amanda stopped running. She just stood and looked out across the ocean until Lee finally caught up to her. "Hey! You okay?" he asked, his voice thick with worry.

Amanda turned and looked at him, smiling from ear to ear. "I couldn't be better! This… this is perfect!" she exclaimed just before she pushed up onto her toes and kissed his lips in a brief but emotion-filled kiss.

Lee narrowed his eyes and looked at Amanda. He put his hands on her shoulders, heaving slightly as she continued to catch her breath from running. "Amanda, what's going on? Why did you…" he started to ask, but the twinkle in her eye told him she was hiding something still.

"That trip… let me guess. Dotty didn't know, did she?" Lee challenged, a smile teasing the corner of his mouth.

Amanda laughed loudly again and looked out across the water once more. "No, she didn't know. We snuck up here one weekend and I'll be honest, I don't remember a whole lot because I had too much to drink. I'm not even sure who drove home the next day. I spent most of the ride, holding a plastic bag, trying not to get sick again," she admitted as she brushed her hair off her face while the wind blew gently around them. "That was my only memory of Newport, but I couldn't tell Mother that. Now… now I have wonderful memories and the week has only just begun."

Lee put his arms around her, dropped his chin on her shoulder and said, "I promise never to tell Dotty if you promise you won't run away again. I mean, I can't have my wife running off on me, now can I?"

Amanda reached up behind her to bury her hand in his hair as she brushed her lips against his cheek. "Oh, Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I just needed… " her voice trailed off as she shook her head. "I'm not sure what I needed because I have everything I need right here with you."

Lee captured her hand in his, turned and brought her fingers to his lips. "Well then, Mrs. Stetson, let's keep walking and get you something, I know, you're going to need," he declared.

Amanda giggled and dropped her eyes as she asked, "And what is that?"

"Lunch, Amanda, you're going to need lunch by the time we finish this section. Now let's get going before we start drawing attention to ourselves," Lee stated. He emphasized his point with a nod of his head at the young family walking toward them.

Amanda took a few steps away without releasing his hand. She gently tugged him along, until he fell in stride with her. They walked hand in hand once more, marveling at the sun rising high in the sky, setting the water ablaze with glittering refractions of light. Lee had to squint at the brightness until he turned to see Amanda's face. She was looking to her left at the stone steps, cutting into the cliff beside them. She pulled out the pamphlet again and read, " _The story of Forty Steps is that they were built by David Priestly Hall so his children could get to the beach from his property. In 1840 he gave the City of Newport a public right of way to the steps. They later became a meeting place for workers at nearby estates during the Gilded Age. The steps were originally constructed of wood and then iron which were destroyed in the Hurricane of 1938."_ She looked up at the stairs and back down at the glossy paper in her hand. "It also says they have plans in place to start renovations on them once again."

"Well, they still look to be in good shape, but I'm not an engineer. What's next on that map of yours?" Lee peered down at the paper.

"Well, we can either go up from here to the street or continue on to something called Mary's seat and just beyond that is Easton Beach. It says here the bus will stop there every thirty minutes. So, what do you want to do?" Amanda asked, her eyebrows high.

"Let's keep going. All this fresh air feels great!" Lee gently tugged on her hand. Amanda folded up the map and put it back in her backpack before they continued on. They stopped to watch a small private helicopter land on a helipad located in the backyard of one of the large unidentified homes.

They continued to walk again, stopping once to help catch a friendly golden retriever who had escaped from his owner, his leash dragging behind him. Lee gripped the worn leather tightly when he heard someone calling him. They got the dog to walk with them until they met up with his owner. "Sorry about that. Jake gets excited when the seagulls dip down and he pulled that darn thing right outta my hand," the older man explained.

Lee handed the leash back to the man, patted Jake on the head and replied, "That's okay. He looks like he's a good boy. Enjoy the rest of your walk." He stopped and bent down on one knee facing Jake one last time. He rubbed the pup behind his ears and said, "Be good now, Jake." He stood, wiped his hands on his pants and waved as Jake and his owner continued past them.

Amanda linked her hand in his elbow and rested her head against his shoulder. They walked along for another thirty minutes until they reached a sharp bend along the shoreline. Behind them stood a large white edifice which Amanda found on her map and identified as 'The Cliffwalk Manor'. She pulled out the pamphlet once more as Lee nodded and rolled his eyes. Playfully she swatted at his shoulder as she found the information she was looking for.

" _The manor is one of the most historic mansions in Newport, Rhode Island and one of the top landmarks in Rhode Island. In 1870, New York Congressman, John Winthrop Chanler started construction on the "cottage" that would one day become The Manor at Cliff Walk. For a brief period, it functioned as the Tolethorpe School for Girls, served as a summer home to Bishop Francis Patrick Keough, operated as an apartment building to house Naval officers, and was even used for a short time as a historical museum, among others,"_ she read.

"That's some cottage. I'd hate to see the heating bill for that in the winter," Lee joked. "Does it say anywhere on that pamphlet where we can get a cold drink? It's getting warmer as the sun is heading higher, although that breeze feels nice, I'm sure it'll feel different once we're off the cliff's edge."

Amanda shielded her eyes and looked further up the walk. She could see cars passing by and commented, "Well, I think that's the main street up there so we must be close now." She folded up the map one last time and zipped her backpack closed. "Let's go before you dehydrate," she teased.

With a renewed enthusiasm, they walked the last few hundred yards toward Easton Beach where Lee spotted a beach shack still open, cars lined up near the front. He gave Amanda's hand a tug and said, "I'll race you" just as he started jogging. Amanda quickly caught up and they playfully chased each other as they closed the gap and the aroma of French fries and seafood assaulted them. Amanda's stomach rumbled noisily. "Hey, calm that down, will you?" Lee teased once more but rubbed his own stomach, trying to fight off the same response.

They waited in line, scrutinizing the handwritten, makeshift menu scrawled on a large board beside them. They both settled on lobster rolls with French fries and a small order of Rhode Island style calamari with hot peppers and garlic butter along with soft drinks. Once their number was called, they settled themselves on a nearby picnic table to eat.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Lee and Amanda rode the bus back to their rental car, listening to the driver chatter along about the unseasonably warm weather. He did point out several of the mansions and informed them of a few events happening during the week locally. They thanked him as they departed the bus and stepped off into the warm sunlight once more. "So where do you want to go now?" Lee asked, looking out over the water once more.

"Well, originally I thought we could head right over to the mansions, but I think I'd like to change my clothes. Then we could take a few tours and find someplace nice for dinner nearby," Amanda replied. She rubbed his arm absentmindedly as she spoke.

"Well, Mrs. Stetson, let's do just that," Lee smiled as he opened her car door and held her hand while she slipped inside.

With a plan in place, they drove back to the inn, changed and were back in the car less than thirty minutes later. Amanda changed into a long pink skirt with matching pink and white blouse while Lee donned a pair of brown khaki pants, a light blue button-down shirt, and a navy sports coat. As they descended the stairs, Mr. Jacobs caught them. "Mr. and Mrs. Stetson, I have a delivery for you. It came while you were out this morning," he said. He moved around the desk and lifted a large box off the floor. "I was going to leave it in your room for you but since you're here now, here you go."

Amanda tilted her head as Lee took the heavy box from Mr. Jacobs. She looked at the shipping label and was surprised to see it came from DC. "What do you think it is?" she asked.

"Let's take it upstairs and find out. I'm not sure. I wasn't expecting anything," Lee stated. He trudged up the stairs carrying the box, carefully stepping so he didn't trip. In their room, Lee placed the box on the bed and using his keys to score the tape, he pulled the box open. He pulled out a large wine, Charcuterie and cheese assortment basket from Harry and Davids. Lee read the card aloud, "Enjoy your honeymoon. It's about time. Signed, Harry and Christina."

"Aw, that was awful nice of them. Look at all of this. Three different types of salami. This one is Tartufo flavored with truffle oil, this one is Toscano and this one is an applewood smoked Napoli. And three different types of cheeses….Grapes, oh look, Parisian pears! Lee, a bottle of merlot, complete with wine glasses," Amanda exclaimed, her eyes wide as she looked at everything in the basket.

"Well, Harry definitely has good taste. And I know the perfect day we can use this. And today is not that day. So, let's move this over to the desk there and head out, shall we?" Lee replied.

"What do you mean, you know the perfect day? Don't tell me you have every day planned out for our week, do you?" Amanda asked with a half-smile.

Lee guided her into the hallway and down the stairs as he cryptically replied, "I might have a few ideas." He didn't add anything further.

"Oh, do you now?" Amanda replied as she followed him out to the car but Lee refused to offer any more answers.

Their first tour was of the Rosecliff Mansion. Amanda was taken aback by the beautiful facade of the building; the white terracotta tiles covering the original brick construction, the arcade of floor to ceiling arched windows and the pilasters and columns all in the French Baroque revival style. As they wandered from room to room, each filled with exquisite antique furniture, gilded artwork, and priceless vases from across the globe, Amanda couldn't help but gasp at the beauty surrounding her. She held Lee's hand and each time she saw something new, she would squeeze it briefly in excitement. Lee simply smiled, his heart fluttering with joy at her reactions. Outside, the gardeners were pruning back the rose bushes, preparing for the colder weather. Only a handful of hearty flowers were to be found on the grounds.

The second tour was of the Vanderbilt home known as The Breakers. Once again, Amanda was silenced by the amazing architecture and artwork surrounding them. Only this time, as they entered one room after another, Amanda's hand slipped around Lee's back to his hip and she hugged him close. They had their own private tour and when they reached the Great Hall, the tour guide needed to excuse himself for a few minutes to take a phone call.

They stood in the center of the room and marveled at the limestone figures above the six grand doorways created to celebrate humanities progress in art, science, and industry at the time. When their tour guide returned, he apologized but Lee assured him it was fine, and they couldn't have been left in a more beautiful spot. What the tour guide didn't notice was Lee was looking at Amanda the entire time he spoke, and she was blushing at Lee's comment. They continued on, Lee sneaking in a brief kiss here and there across Amanda's temple or fingers. His hand never left hers and when they completed their tour an hour later, he surprised her once again with a horse and carriage ride around the property during sunset.

"Lee, I couldn't have asked for a better way to end our day. This is… I don't have enough words to describe it," Amanda exclaimed as she snuggled close to Lee in the carriage.

Lee laughed, rubbed her hands with his as he replied, "I'm sure if you tried hard enough you could find the words." The carriage turned back in the direction of the carriage house and Lee leaned close to Amanda's ear and whispered, "I love you, Mrs. Stetson."

Amanda turned her face to peck his lips before she replied, "And I love you, Mr. Stetson."

Lee inhaled happily, his hazel eyes staring into her deep brown ones as the carriage came to a stop. The driver cleared his throat to get their attention, alerting them the ride was over. Amanda closed her eyes briefly as Lee thanked the driver and climbed down. He held his hand out and helped her out of the carriage. Hand in hand they walked back to the car where Lee declared he had the perfect restaurant for dinner.

In silence, he drove them to the Castle Hill Inn, located about fifteen minutes across the peninsula. He escorted Amanda inside where the hostess seated them beside the windows overlooking Narragansett Bay. It was twilight, the sky twinkling with stars, the almost full moon just beginning to rise. On the water, a few vessels could be seen silently skimming across the water. Lee ordered a glass of Prosecco for each of them while they decided on their entree. Amanda silently read the menu, unable to decide what she wanted to eat. She was distracted when Lee reached over to take her hand in his once more. When she declared everything looked wonderful, Lee had a solution. When the waitress returned, Lee ordered the Chef's Tasting Menu Specials. The waitress explained the meal would include Fig Stuffed Gnocchi, Slow Cooked Angus Beef, and Blood Orange Soufflé. Amanda sighed at each dish's description and when the waitress walked away she whispered, "How did you hear about this restaurant?"

Lee smiled and whispered back, "I asked Mr. Jacobs if he had to take his wife out to the best restaurant around, where would he take her. He suggested here." Lee brought Amanda's hand up and gently brushed his lips across her fingers. When the waitress brought their wine, he reluctantly let her hand go.

Dinner was a quiet affair. They both enjoyed each shared plate as it was brought out to them, oftentimes feeding each other delicious morsels between sips of wine. When they finished dessert and Lee signed the credit card slip, they left the restaurant, their stomachs happily satisfied but their bodies vibrating with need for each other.

The air was just beginning to cool, but instead of heading directly to the car, Lee gently pulled Amanda in the direction of the lawn facing the ocean's edge where Adirondack chairs were scattered about. They sat close together, their legs touching as they watched several sailboats gently glide by. Lee fingered her wedding rings, glancing down at her fingers before he looked at her face once again. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers as she met him halfway. He hummed when she parted her lips, her tongue teasing his bottom lip. Amanda ran her hand up his leg to his thigh as she leaned closer to him. She shivered involuntarily when Lee pulled her into his lap and captured her lips with his hungrily. "Manda, let's take this back to the inn," Lee whispered huskily. Amanda's only reply was to kiss him again, her hands sliding around his neck.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Amanda stepped out of the ensuite bathroom wearing a long, navy, satin nightgown. The thin camisole straps widened into a lace and embroidered plunging neckline, emphasizing Amanda's small frame. Lee was just taking his pants off when he heard her whisper his name softly from across the room. He inhaled sharply as he turned and saw her standing in the doorway. "Manda, you look beautiful," he exhaled.

"Mother thought you might like this," Amanda admitted. She looked down, smoothed the soft material down her hips before she brought her hands together and rubbed them softly. She rubbed her arms, trying to cover the goosebumps that appeared when she saw Lee wearing nothing but his boxer shorts. The sight of his nearly naked body made her shiver in anticipation.

Lee tossed the pants he had just removed onto his suitcase and slowly crossed the room to where Amanda stood in front of the fireplace. He rubbed her arms with his hands and asked, "Cold?" Before she could answer, he kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her.

Amanda ran her hands up his chest, stopping when she felt his collarbones under her fingertips. She pressed her lips against the sensitive skin on his neck and whispered against his skin, "Not cold now."

Lee ran his hands down her back, savoring the feeling of the satiny material against his skin. His body's response was almost immediate. He leaned down and captured Amanda's mouth with his, their tongues tangling. Amanda moaned happily when his lips left hers to blaze a hot trail down her face to her ear. He growled low in his throat before he swept her into his arms and turned to lay her on the bed. He crawled onto the bed, hovering over her as he laved hot, wet kisses on her neck and the hollow of her throat.

Amanda dropped her head back into the soft pillow, extending the column of her neck while Lee worshipped each delicate inch of skin. Her hands roamed across his shoulders, then traced the defined muscles on his arms. She purred happily as Lee's fingers nimbly pushed the thin strap of her gown aside, revealing more skin for him to worship. She inhaled sharply when his lips reached the puckered scar above her heart, but he simply brushed his lips across it once more.

Lee could feel Amanda's body heating up beneath his rapidly as he kissed, nipped and covered every spot of exposed skin. He felt her tense for only an instant when he covered the scar on the left side of her chest. He placed loving kisses all around it before he descended lower. He took his time, slowly working the satin material off her body. She coaxed his boxer shorts down as she mimicked his actions, her fingers brushing against him with feather-like touches.

When they finally merged their bodies, they held hands tightly, squeezing gently as they climbed the peaks and valleys of pleasure together. When Amanda cried out, Lee whispered in her ear, "I've got you, baby." As Lee exploded only moments later, Amanda squeezed his hand tightly and whispered back, "And I've got you." With their hearts still pounding, they rolled onto their sides, facing each other, still holding hands. They fell asleep, hands entwined between them.

An hour later, Lee woke to Amanda drawing lazy circles on his chest with the tips of her fingers. The room was lit by the light of the full moon outside, casting long shadows throughout the room. He shifted slightly and kissed the top of her head. "Can't sleep?" he asked softly.

Amanda sighed, "Just hoping this isn't all a dream because if it is, I don't ever want to wake up." She pushed herself onto her elbows, the sheet tucked under her arms as she moved. "Sweetheart, what are we going to do?" she asked.

Lee furrowed his brow and looked at her, confused. Unsure what she was asking, Lee teased, "Well, if you're not tired, I'm sure I can think of a few things."

Amanda shook her head, pinched the bridge of her nose and said, "No, I mean when we get back home. How are we going to get it all done, balance everything?"

Lee brushed her hair off her shoulder, cupped her face with his hand and said, "Amanda, don't worry. We have an entire week before we have to go back to work and I'm sure Joe and Carrie will give us all the time we need to move things. It's going to be okay, I promise. It'll get done."

Amanda leaned into his hand and whispered, "I can't help shake the feeling something is going to happen. I don't know what, but things are going to change. I don't know if I'm ready for that just yet. This is all such a big change already."

Lee pushed himself into a sitting position, and said, "Hey, listen. Remember that night in the swamp, when we were cuffed together?"

"Yeah. New Utopia," she replied as she sat up, eye level with him.

Lee put his hands on her shoulders and said, "Remember when we were huddling together for warmth because we couldn't make that fire any bigger?"

"One match," Amanda interjected with a small smile, drawing a chuckle from Lee. She blinked at him, her brown eyes watching his face in the moonlight.

Lee traced her jawline with one finger as he reminded her, "Remember I told you then, this is no business for a pessimist?"

"You always find the silver lining," she repeated, remembering their conversation from that night.

Lee smiled at her, lifted her chin with his fingers and whispered, "You, Amanda, have been my silver lining for the last four years. Without you, who knows where I would be right now, who I'd be with, what I'd be doing. I think, that night in the swamp, was the first night I realized that. You've changed me, Amanda Stetson, and you are the reason I am no longer a pessimist."

Amanda reached up and touched his face. She whispered, "Oh, Sweetheart." She turned into his hand and kissed his palm before he moved his hand and pulled her close to him for a searing kiss that left them both breathless.

Lee kissed her once more before he pulled her close, tucking his chin onto her head. "Together, we will take whatever comes our way. Whether it's the boys or your mother at home or Billy and Francine or hell, even Dr. Smyth at work, together we'll work through it. What do you always say to me?"

"We work best as a team," Amanda said with a sigh, tightening her arms around him.

Lee leaned back onto the pillows, taking Amanda with him as he asked, "What am I going to do with you?"

Amanda rolled off the edge of the bed, leaving Lee watching her, a perplexed look on his face. She giggled and said, "There's a jacuzzi tub that needs to be tested I believe. A nice relaxing bath to help us sleep?" Lee sprang off the bed and scooped a laughing Amanda into his arms as he carried her into the ensuite.

Over an hour later they were back in bed, exhausted. Amanda was curled against Lee, his arm around her, holding her close. "Lee?" she murmured sleepily.

"Hmmm," he replied, hovering on the verge of sleep himself.

"Promise me one thing?" she whispered softly.

"Um hmmm," Lee muttered, only half listening.

"Promise me, nothing will change," Amanda said in a voice barely audible.

"Nothing, Manda. Nothing will change," Lee replied as he held her closer, her words barely registering in his brain.

Hours later, Lee woke before Amanda again. Her words from the previous night ricocheted around his brain for the rest of the night. He glanced down at her sleeping form and could see she was still tense even after they made love several times. She would normally be relaxed but even in sleep, her brow was wrinkled as if she was struggling with her own dreams. Her hand twitched on his chest every few minutes and her shoulders were tight. Lee began rubbing the back of her neck as best he could without waking her and after a few minutes, he watched as her features relaxed and her shoulders lowered as she snuggled closer to him. He wracked his brain, trying to determine what could possibly be causing this turmoil but he couldn't identify the cause. He knew, in time, she would tell him, but for the moment, he simply wanted to hold her in his arms.


	28. Chapter 28

"Seriously, Amanda, I told you I didn't want to volunteer," Lee groused as he patted his jeans with a paper towel.

"Well, how did I know the sea lion was going to give you a hug like that?" Amanda stated, trying to suppress the giggle she'd been holding back since Lee got to their seats.

They arrived earlier that morning just as the Mystic Aquarium opened and spent most of the morning wandering the halls and exhibits hand in hand. They were at the performance center and much to Lee's chagrin, he'd been picked as a volunteer for the sea lion show along with several other visitors. He had shot Amanda a look of dismay when the spotlight shone on him, but she gently pushed him into the aisle, assuring him everything would be fine. Before he descended the ramp toward the stage stairs, he shook his head one last time and whispered, "Amanda, you go. I don't want to do this."

Amanda only smiled at him and laughed as she said once again, "You'll be fine, Sweetheart." She earned a stern glare when she added, "Live a little."

Lee patiently waited for his turn with the performing sea lions, looking appropriately unhappy. When they called him forward, the sea lion aptly named "Big Bertha" immediately sidled up to his leg and wrapped her front flippers around him, soaking his pant leg. The trainer apologized and said, "You must smell pretty good because Bertha doesn't hug anyone," earning a laugh from the entire audience. Bertha performed several tricks with Lee and he even managed to squeak out a smile when Bertha nudged his backside as he walked away.

Lee returned to his seat with a stack of paper towels the trainers handed him, along with a pass for free pizza at Mystic Pizza. Although it was little consolation for his wet pants, he silently admitted pizza sounded like a great plan for a late lunch. Lee managed to book reservations for dinner, but the earliest he could get was at eight o'clock. Now, as they climbed the ramp to the exit after the sea lion show ended, they headed outside into the sunlight. Blinking, Lee shielded his eye for a moment then suggested, "Let's take a walk down to Olde Mistick Village. We can leave the car here and it will give my pants time to dry."

Amanda scanned the vast parking lot, confused. "Where do we go?" she asked, feeling slightly disorientated.

Lee pointed to their right and said, "The woman in the gift shop said if we cross Clara Drive there, we should see the signs for the Olde Mistick Village Road across the next lot. She said its only about a ten-minute walk from here."

Amanda smiled, linked her arm in his and declared, "I'm glad I wore my sneakers then." They began walking and she added happily, "I still can't believe you planned all this."

Lee chuckled and replied, "Well, believe it. And there's more coming. We couldn't spend our honeymoon doing nothing, now could we? Especially after our first disaster."

"Now, Sweetheart, California would have been a great place to visit again," Amanda insisted.

"No!" Lee said firmly. "I wasn't going to have any kind of a repeat of the last time and I certainly didn't want to bring up any memories of it either. With this being our official honeymoon, I want everything to be perfect. I want you to have a good time."

Amanda stopped and shook her head and said, "I'm having the best time I can, simply because I'm with you. Now, stop. You don't have to take me to all these places."

Lee tugged her gently to begin walking again as he said, "Amanda, when we were in California and you were in that hospital bed, I couldn't help think of everything we were missing out on. And I promised myself I was going to make up for last time. Now, what do you say to a little bit of walking around, then some pizza? I have dinner reservations later, so we'll have plenty of time to head back to the inn and change."

"Lee, I know how you feel about shopping. We don't have to do this," Amanda replied adamantly. She pressed her lips together in a tight line, trying to understand what he was thinking.

"Amanda, I was thinking, maybe we could find something for the house, you know. Call it a memento of our honeymoon. I used to do that for every country I visited. I'd find one item to remind me of my time there, good or bad," Lee explained as he stopped to look both ways before crossing the street.

Amanda's eyes were wide as she contemplated what he just said. "So that's where all those statues and ram's horns and everything else came from? I mean I knew you had all that, but it never dawned on me you'd be that sentimental," she admitted.

Lee stopped walking and faced her one more time. "I even have a memento from our trip to California," he said quietly.

"Barney gave you a replica of the Bodega, didn't he?" Amanda asked, her eyebrows high.

"Not just that. I, um, I asked the doctor for the bullet they pulled out of you. The police had everything they needed so they didn't have to keep it for analysis. It was so mangled they weren't going to get any markings off it anyway, so I asked Dr. Neely if I could have it," Lee explained quietly, studying the ground at his feet.

"Oh, Sweetheart," Amanda sighed. "Why?"

Lee looked up at her, his hazel eyes misting over as he admitted, "Because it was proof how fragile we really are. That something that small could take you away from me in an instant and I wanted that reminder so I could fight back." He looked skyward, blinked several times to clear the tears that threatened to fall before he added, "But you know what, enough about that. Let's go find something for our new home and maybe even something for the boys and your mother. I think we should bring them back here, don't you?"

Amanda looked at him, tears forming in her own eyes at his admission. Without replying, she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him softly. "I love you," she whispered against his lips.

Before Lee could reply, he heard a flapping sound close to his head and a loud squawk. Instinctively, he grabbed Amanda's arm and ducked as several large seagulls dove down toward them. Lee threaded his fingers in Amanda's and began running toward the buildings nearby, pulling her with him. The seagulls followed, swooping and swirling in the air, mocking them with their loud cries. When Amanda and Lee finally reached the first store, they were both laughing, the tension of the moment broken.

"That was close!" Amanda breathed heavily between giggles.

"Yeah, I'm used to dodging bullets, not birds," Lee laughed. He pulled Amanda close, kissed her once before whispering, "I love you, too." He slid his hand to the familiar spot on her lower back and said, "Let's do some shopping."

Several hours later, they were carrying their purchases back to the car. "Mother is going to love that painting you found. I'm glad we were able to have it shipped home, so we don't have to carry it. But I still think you spent too much money on the boys. They don't need expensive gifts," she stated.

"I know, I know, but when I saw the telescope, I thought Jamie would love it. Maybe we can build a raised fort in the backyard at the new house and he can set it up there. I know there aren't many trees, but a raised fort would get them off the ground," Lee nodded as he spoke.

Amanda laughed as she asked, "And do you even know HOW to build a fort? You're not exactly Mr. Fix-it."

Lee pretended to scowl as he replied, "Hey, between the three of us, I'm sure we can figure it out. Besides that, it will be a good bonding thing for us to do, right?" He shrugged his shoulders, shifted the shopping bag from one hand to the other then added, "And if all else fails, I'll hire someone to do it for us."

Amanda laughed, shook her head and added, "Well, I will say, Philip is going to love that model Corvette you found him. Too bad you couldn't have found one that looked like your old car."

"You mean the Porsche? I did see one on the upper shelf, but he didn't know me back then, so I didn't think it would have any meaning to him. He seems to like the Vette so when I saw that, well…" his voice trailed off. "My uncle got me a model car once when I was about nine. One of the few times he sat and worked on something with me. It took us hours to put it together. Now I know Philip probably isn't going to need my help but if he wants, I'll sit with him," Lee added.

"I don't know, Sweetheart. Sounds to me like you are becoming pretty sentimental today," Amanda teased. They reached the car and Lee unlocked the trunk to put their purchases in it.

"I think I'm finally understanding what it's like to be part of a real family, sharing traditions. I never would have thought of that day with my uncle until I saw the model. I guess my uncle tried a little harder than I gave him credit for," Lee stated. He took a deep breath and with a smile, he informed Amanda, "So, dinner tonight is at a local winery. We have time to get pizza then, we should probably head back, shower and change, Mrs. Stetson."

Amanda smiled, winked and asked, "Well, Mr. Stetson, I hope there's a little extra time built into your tight schedule."

Lee laughed, shook his head and replied, "I'm sure that can be arranged."


	29. Chapter 29

Lee and Amanda stood on a hill, overlooking Rhode Island Sound as they sipped their glasses of wine. "How did you ever find this vineyard?" Amanda asked. They just finished dinner with the other twelve patrons in attendance that evening, and they were all outside together overlooking the water.

"I read about it in the paper last week. There was a review of vineyards from all over the East Coast and this one was rated in the top ten," Lee explained.

"I read that same review," Derek Blake interjected. He and his wife sat beside Lee and Amanda during dinner. "I had to come this way for work and decided it was the perfect time to visit. Anna managed to get a few days off to join me. Some much needed time away from the girls." The couples hit it off right away. Derek worked as a Real Estate Agent in Ohio and Anna was a clerk at a local grocery store. They had three daughters ranging in age from seven to thirteen. Amanda could sympathize with the plights of having a teenager and a preteen.

"When do you go back?" Amanda asked Anna.

"Too soon, I'm afraid," Anna laughed. "No, really we leave tomorrow. Derek's conference ended today so tonight we celebrate our alone time before the girls monopolize him again."

"Come on, Anna, you know that's not true. They only hang around me because they think I'll drive them to the mall or wherever it is they want to go. If you would get your driver's license, we wouldn't even be talking about this," Derek teased.

Anna shook her head and replied, "We live in the city. Everywhere I want to go is within walking distance or I can take a bus. Explain to me one more time why I should learn to drive?"

Amanda could tell this was an argument the couple must have had many times before, so she interjected, "My mother just got her driver's license about two years ago. She doesn't drive much and will only go places she doesn't have to make a left turn, but it's been helpful here and there."

Lee laughed loudly as he added, "Dotty certainly has come a long way driving, but I agree with Amanda, it has been helpful, especially with our jobs. Sometimes we never know if we're going to get hung up at work and knowing she can get the boys if needed is such a relief."

Amanda placed her hand on Lee's arm, "You think so? I didn't realize you felt like that."

Lee tipped his head and looked at Amanda, "I'm completely grateful for your mother. I may not say it all the time, but when the boys are with her, I know they're in good hands. Just as good as being in yours."

"Sweetheart," Amanda sighed. She leaned her head against his shoulder, her back against his chest as he wrapped one arm around her waist.

Derek slipped his hand into Anna's and quietly whispered, "I think this is our cue to go." They silently walked away and joined another couple several yards away.

Lee sighed happily, his chin on Amanda's shoulder before he brushed his lips against her neck. "I hate for this evening to end, but we have an early morning tomorrow," he whispered against her skin.

Amanda's eyebrow shot up immediately with curiosity. "What is your plan for tomorrow?"

"Well, we have to be up early to catch the eight-fifteen ferry, but that also includes a ninety-minute car ride to get to the terminal, so I hope you don't mind coffee and breakfast in the car on the way," Lee stated cryptically.

Amanda turned in his arms, poked him in the chest, "Wait a minute, buster! What do you mean ferry? Where are we going this time?"

Lee laughed loudly, drawing the attention of the other couples around them. He walked to a small table, put their wine glasses down and found a quiet spot further down the hill. He took Amanda's hands in his as he explained, "Tomorrow, we will be spending the day on the Vineyard."

"Oh, Sweetheart! That's wonderful! I know you told Mother we might go visit, but I wasn't sure if you managed to fit it in," Amanda exclaimed. She looked at her watch and said thoughtfully, "We should probably get going then." Hand in hand they found the vintner and thanked him for his hospitality and the exquisite meal they had before driving back to the inn.

Early the next morning, they were on their way to Woods Hole, in Falmouth, Massachusetts. They had stopped at a local coffee shop on the way and picked up two large coffees as well as several cake donuts. Amanda even teased Lee as she compared the cake donuts as the closest thing to his beloved stale rolls.

They made good time with very little traffic and waited in line to drive their rental car onto the awaiting ferry. Once boarded, they made their way to the bridge and despite the cool, breezy air, they watched the island grow larger as the ferry drew nearer to their destination. They departed an hour later and slowly drove to the nearest parking lot. They found a Chamber of Commerce tourist booth where they purchased a local map and picked up a few pamphlets filled with information about different vantage points around the island. They stopped at another coffee shop across the road for a bathroom break and more coffee before they climbed back into the car.

They followed Beach Road in Oaks Bluff, along the water's edge toward Edgartown. They stopped and took a few pictures on Jaws Bridge before continuing on. The weather was perfect with no clouds in the sky, warm air and only a light breeze coming off the water. They parked their car and followed a walking path to Lighthouse Beach. They took pictures at the Edgartown Harbor Lighthouse where Lee pointed across the water to another stretch of land. "That's Chappaquiddick Island there. Teddy took me there once, but he said it had too many bad memories for him," Lee explained.

"I still can't believe you know Ted Kennedy. Then again, there are a lot of famous people that you know that I'll never know," Amanda shook her head in disbelief.

Lee chuckled, "I don't know why you say that, Amanda. You've met a lot of important people, too. Think of how many Embassy parties you've been to the last few years."

"I know I've met heads of state…royalty…but I've only met them, had a few short conversations with them. You've played golf or poker with some pretty famous people. I don't think I'll ever get used to that," Amanda admitted. She looked past the lighthouse at the water as it lapped the rocks along the shore.

Lee placed his finger under her chin and turned her face back to look at him. "Amanda, they're only people, just like you and me. If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you're sounding a little jealous."

"Jealous? Me? Jealous?" Amanda exclaimed. "No! I'm not jealous. It's just going to take some explaining to my family though when you mention these famous people during dinner, you know?"

"A-man-da!" Lee groaned. "Did you forget? Your family still thinks we work for IF...a film company. It's the perfect cover for meeting people like that. We've interviewed them or done a story on them. We'll never have to explain anything further than that. Now, something else is bothering you. What is it?" Lee held her gaze, his hazel eyes watching her dark brown ones.

"It's nothing, Sweetheart. Honestly. If there was something bothering me, I would tell you but there's nothing," Amanda insisted. "Now, let's see if we can find someplace to eat. I don't know about you but I'm getting pretty hungry."

Lee smiled, kissed her lips briefly and replied, "I'm getting a little hungry myself. Let's head back into Oak Bluffs and see what we can find. Then I have a special place I want to show you. I was thinking we should definitely arrange a special weekend away for your mother and I know just the place, right here on the island."

They walked back to the car and drove along Edgartown-Vineyard Haven Road until it crossed State Road. Lee turned once more onto Beach Road. They stopped when they found a small family owned restaurant. After lunch, they followed the shoreline once more on East Chop Drive until they reached another lighthouse. They climbed out of the car and took a few more pictures, this time Amanda was laughing when Lee tripped over the chain fencing and almost fell. Lee laughed back and when Amanda trotted over to help him up, he pulled her onto the grass with him.

"If this is where you think Mother would like to visit, I'm going to have to disappoint you, Stetson," Amanda teased.

Lee rolled up to a sitting position before standing and offering Amanda his hand. He helped her up and stated, "No that's where we're headed next. And I think it may have to be our last stop today. I don't want to miss the last ferry and we still have a ride to get back to the inn."

"Lead the way!" Amanda announced as she climbed into the car laughing once again.

Slowly, Lee drove along the road until he spotted the location he was looking for. He distracted Amanda by asking her to look at the Ferry pamphlet to confirm their departure time as he drove past the area and declared he wanted to park the car in the Ferry lot.

Confused, Amanda agreed. She saw a small antique shop next to an ice cream store as they pulled into the lot. "Lee, would you mind stopping in that shop back there? I saw something in the window I'd like to take a better look at," she requested.

"Of course. Then how about some ice cream before we walk to our final destination of the day," he suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Amanda replied happily as she climbed out of the car and reached for his hand.


	30. Chapter 30

Amanda and Lee strolled happily hand in hand through the narrow streets of Oak Bluffs on Martha's Vineyard, each holding an ice cream cone in their free hand. They'd just spent the better part of an hour walking around a local antique shop where Lee found a small but well-crafted lighthouse. "I know the perfect spot in the new house for this, so we can remember today," he said.

"And where will that be?" Amanda asked.

"In our bedroom, of course. Or in the office, so when things get crazy, we can look at it and remember this week," Lee stated as he tucked his credit card back into his wallet and accepted the wrapped package.

Amanda then convinced Lee to go to the newly opened chocolate shop next door. The smell of the sweet confections filled their senses immediately and Amanda's eyes widened with glee. Lee laughed loudly as she oohed and ahhed over the many varieties of candies in the glass case. When the chocolatier behind the counter offered her a sample, she smiled, bit her bottom lip and asked Lee to choose. The chocolatier held out a tray with a few newly made truffles and Lee selected one. The chocolatier stated he needed to get something from the back of the store and he disappeared behind a curtain.

Lee brought the sweet treat to her lips and Amanda took a bite, her teeth sinking into the gooey caramel inside easily. As Lee pulled the remaining piece away, a line of caramel settled on Amanda's lip. Instead of wiping it, Lee leaned forward and kissed her, strategically using his tongue to clean the candy away. He finished off the kiss and popped the remaining sample into his mouth and declared, "Delicious."

The chocolatier returned with a cough and explained the specials. Amanda decided on several varieties for Francine, a few for herself and a bag of saltwater taffy for the boys. "Their dentist might not like me after this," she added with a shake of her head. They collected their purchases and stepped back outside into the sunlight. Lee suggested they put their shopping bags in the car before they continued on. Amanda agreed as long as they could get ice cream after which, Lee laughingly admitted sounded like a great idea.

Now, hand in hand, he led her across the street. He navigated them between parked cars, down a narrow street when Amanda gasped, "Oh, Lee! How cute are these houses!" He had brought her to an area known as Cottage City where the cottages were painted to resemble Gingerbread Houses, with bright, colorful accents, each one completely unique.

"I thought you'd like these, and I know Dotty will love them. I've already looked into reserving one for her for next summer," he stated with a smile.

Amanda stopped short and turned to look at him, "Lee! That's going to cost a small fortune, I'm sure. You don't need to -" Amanda began, but Lee put his hand up to silence her.

"Amanda, it's not that much money, especially if I book it early. And besides, your mother deserves a small vacation after all she's done to help us. I wish the weather wasn't going to turn colder, I'd send her now," Lee explained as they began walking again. "You pick the one she'd love the most."

Amanda thought carefully as they meandered slowly down the narrow way, taking in the view of each colorfully decorated cottage. When they reached the end and turned around to backtrack their steps, Amanda pointed to one house in particular. "That one," she confirmed. The house she was pointing at was small, painted white with bubblegum pink trim. On the small, covered porch sat a white, wicker rocking chair, facing the street. When Amanda followed the line of direction, she could see the oceanfront between the two buildings across the street.

"Perfect, I'll make the arrangements," Lee declared. He checked his watch and stated they needed to get moving to make the ferry. They walked briskly, crossing the street between the passing cars and got back to their car just as the announcement was made to start boarding. Lee steered the car into the line and drove slowly onto the massive ferry boat. They locked the car and found their way to the deck once again.

Lee and Amanda found a seat and as the ferry pulled away from the dock, Amanda leaned against Lee's shoulder and whispered, "Thank you," just before she closed her eyes. The rocking motion of the vessel was gently coaxing her to sleep as she snuggled against Lee. He draped his arm around her shoulders and held her until the ferry neared the port in Wood's Hole almost an hour later.

Lee nudged her awake and Amanda blinked heavily. She stretched, covered her mouth as she yawned and apologized, "I'm sorry. I must've been more tired than I thought."

Lee chuckled as he teased, "Not sleeping enough, Mrs. Stetson?"

Amanda punched his arm before crossing her arms indignantly, "We've just been very busy the last week. I think it's catching up with me now."

"Uh huh. And I'm sure I've been keeping you awake too much, and we can't have that now, can we?" Lee teased again.

Amanda's hand shot out and she hit him in the stomach with an oomph. "Watch it, Buster, or else sleeping will be all we'll be doing the rest of the week," she admonished him.

"I'm teasing, I'm teasing," Lee said as he held his hands up in mock surrender.

Amanda looked at him sternly before a smile slowly spread across her face and she admitted, "I don't think I could hold off for the rest of the week anyway."

"Oh, really?" Lee smiled. The conductor stopped and instructed them to return to their vehicle as they would be docking momentarily. Forty minutes later, they pulled away from the terminal, heading to the highway. Lee maneuvered through the traffic easily and soon they were speeding down the highway, heading back to the inn.

"So, what other surprises do you have in store for the rest of the week?" Amanda asked as she settled herself in the passenger seat, her body half turned to face Lee.

Lee glanced over at her, her dark hair falling in curls around her face, the salty wind on the ferry responsible for her slightly disheveled albeit beautiful appearance. He smirked and pretended to think before he said, "You have a choice. Tomorrow we can go hiking or we can stay and see what Newport has to offer for our entertainment for the day."

Amanda sighed before she decided, "I think I read the weather will be warmer tomorrow, so hiking." A thought came to mind as she added, "Wait, is that what you were referring to when you said you had the perfect day for that basket?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I was thinking about," he confirmed.

He was watching a car ahead of them slowly move into their lane, their blinker rapidly flashing. As he put his own directional on and began to move around the slower moving car,Lee heard Amanda shout, "Lee! Watch out!" Instinctively he swerved back into the lane as an eighteen-wheeler truck passed them.

The force of the wind from the close truck rocked the rental car and while Lee was struggling to keep the car on the road, he watched as the truck clipped the back corner of the car in front of them, sending it spiraling down the highway, eventually stopping in a small ditch. Lee immediately slammed on the brakes, skidding to a stop as the truck lumbered away, seemingly unaware of the accident it had just caused.

"Are you all right?" Lee asked, fear threading through his voice.

"I am, but that car up there is not!" Amanda stated, her hand on her chest.

Lee took a deep breath and looked over at the mangled mess in the ditch. "I'll see if anyone needs help. You stay here," he commanded. He climbed out of the car, waiting as cars zipped by, no one else stopping to help. He shuffled down the steep, but shallow ditch and got closer to the car. He could see the driver, dazed, blood running down the side of her face. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I-I- I think so," she stuttered. Before she could say anything else, Lee heard a pop from the front end of the car and immediately began smelling gas.

"We need to get you out of there. Think you can move?" he asked firmly. He knew from experience, this could get worse, fast.

"Yeah. I can move," the woman stated. Lee tried to open her car door and found it was lodged closed. The glass was broken in the window so carefully he guided her out of the car. As they started to move away, he saw Amanda climbing down to help. "Wait! My son!" the woman shouted.

Lee looked at the woman then back at the wreck. In the backseat, he could make out the outline of a car seat. "Amanda, come help her, I'll get him." Amanda put her arm around the woman and helped her move slowly up the embankment as Lee ran back to the car. He could see the little boy, unconscious, still strapped in his seat, now askew in the back of the vehicle.

The smell of gasoline was getting stronger as Lee tugged on the door, trying to pull it open. Seconds later, he heard the distinctive whoosh of the gasoline igniting in the engine. He pulled harder, the door finally giving way. He tried to unlatch the seat belt from the car seat but it was wedged, and he couldn't loosen it. "Amanda! I need something to cut this… FAST!" he yelled out.

"Lee!" Amanda shouted back from the top of the ditch before she tossed her Swiss Army knife in his direction. He easily caught it and quickly sawed through the seatbelt that still held the car seat down. He managed to cut through it and pull the seat through the narrow opening of the door as the flames licked their way closer. He could feel the heat on his face as he struggled to pull the seat and the injured child free.

"Oh my gosh!" Amanda exclaimed as she watched Lee finally wrestle the seat out of the car and turn toward them. The flames grew larger and just as Lee crested the embankment, the car was fully engulfed behind him.


	31. Chapter 31

By the time the fire engine and ambulance arrived a few short minutes after the car erupted into flames, Amanda, Lee, the driver, and her unconscious toddler son were huddled on the edge of the ditch. Amanda was applying pressure to the cut on the driver's forehead and Lee was watching the boy, continuously checking his pulse and breathing. When they heard the sirens, Lee stood and flagged the trucks down, before lifting the car seat and bringing it directly to the ambulance. Amanda helped the driver to her feet and slowly they made their way to the ambulance as well. The woman was now holding her left arm gingerly and walking slowly, grimacing with each step.

"We'll take it from here," the paramedic informed Lee and Amanda as his partner got the driver onto a stretcher. The first paramedic asked, "Did you see what happened?"

"Yes, a tractor-trailer caused this. I wouldn't have pulled them out but -" Lee stated as he pointed toward the inferno in the ditch.

"No, I understand. Was the woman conscious?" the paramedic asked. He watched his partner take the child's vitals as the driver watched, her face white with panic.

"Yes, in shock, but yes, she was conscious," Lee nodded in confirmation. Amanda sat on the edge of the stretcher and rubbed the woman's shoulder.

The paramedic turned to the driver, "Do you remember what happened?" He started taking her blood pressure as he spoke, his partner still checking the toddler.

Without warning, the little boy began whimpering and crying, to everyone's relief. "Mama's here, Jackson, Mama's here!" the driver called out to her son.

"I think you'll both be okay but we're heading to the hospital, Miss…" the paramedic stated.

"Anderson. Josephine Anderson. That's my son, Jackson. We were just heading to pick my husband up from work," Josephine explained, relief flooding her voice, each word shakier than the next.

Amanda stepped away and into Lee's arms. A state police car pulled onto the scene and an officer departed the vehicle, settling his hat on his head. " Did you folks witness the accident?" the officer asked?

Lee nodded, "Yes, we were right behind her. I don't believe the driver of the truck even knew what they did."

"He was driving awfully fast," Amanda interjected. She kept looking over Lee's shoulder at Josephine and her son, Jackson in the back of the ambulance. "Excuse me," she whispered and approached the open door. "Josephine, are you doing okay?" Josephine looked at Amanda with tears in her eyes and nodded. She mouthed the words _thank you_ before Amanda returned to Lee's side. The paramedic assured Amanda they would be fine as he secured the car seat and the stretcher in place.

Lee continued to explain the accident to the officer while Amanda checked on the small family. The officer took Lee's contact information and stated he would let them know if he needed anything else from them. When the tow truck finally arrived to finish clearing the scene, Lee and Amanda drove away slowly.

"Hey, they're going to be all right," Lee assured Amanda. He knew she was still shaken up from the incident. He reached over and took Amanda's hand in his and squeezed it.

"I know, it's just… I couldn't help think she's all alone out there with her baby and what if we didn't stop? What if no one saw what happened?" Amanda sighed, her voice shaky.

Lee squeezed her hand once again, "Don't think about it. We were there, we helped them. They'll be okay." He looked at Amanda's face quickly then added, "Maybe when we get back to the inn, you could give the boys a call, huh? Check in on them. I'm sure Joe and Carrie are trying their best, but I bet Philip has some homework he hasn't finished."

Amanda smiled weakly and replied, "And I want to know how he did on that math test today. He seemed pretty nonchalant about studying when I talked to them the other day."

"And what about Jamie? Doesn't he have that report due on Friday?" Lee asked, trying to distract Amanda's thoughts from the accident.

"I think he was just about done with it before the wedding," Amanda replied thoughtfully. "He didn't want to have to think about it over the weekend, you know?"

Lee nodded, "If he keeps that attitude up with his school work, we won't have to worry about him when he gets to college." He could feel the tension in Amanda's hand begin to lessen as they traveled closer to the inn and her thoughts were now focused on her own boys. They continued their conversation, switching from the boys to Francine and even to the Steno pool and what rumors may be circulating now. Their relaxed banter soothed Amanda's frazzled nerves and when they finally pulled up in front of the inn, she was happily teasing Lee about how he was going to break the news to everyone in his little black books that he was officially off the market.

The sun had already set and the full moon above lit the sky with its silvery reflections. "Hungry?" Lee asked as they entered the building.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stetson! Did you enjoy your day on the Vineyard?" Mr. Jacobs greeted them.

"We did. Martha's Vineyard was beautiful!" Amanda exclaimed. She was going to tell him about the accident but thought better of it.

Mr. Jacobs asked, "Did I hear you say you're hungry? Annalisa made a big pot of corn chowder this afternoon and it's still warm if you'd like some."

"Hmm, that sounds delicious. I think we could go for a bowl of that," Lee stated with a nod of his head.

Amanda also nodded in agreement and the pair followed Mr. Jacobs into the kitchen. He scooped two servings, handed each of them a spoon and a few small packets of oyster crackers and offered each of them a drink of iced tea. They sat at the small paint chipped table in the kitchen, listening to Mr. Jacobs tell them stories about previous visitors and their families. They finished their meal and offered to help wash the dishes but Mr. Jacobs insisted he could handle it. They bid him a good night and retired to their room.

Amanda picked up the phone and dialed Joe's number. Carrie answered on the second ring and immediately called the boys to come to the phone. Ten minutes later, Amanda hung up, a smile on her face. "You feel better now?" Lee asked as he sat on the bed beside her.

"Yeah, I do. Thank you," Amanda admitted.

Lee leaned into her, kissing her lips lightly, judging her mood by her response. He was surprised when Amanda pulled him close and swept his mouth with her tongue. "Why, Mrs. Stetson, is there something on your mind, perhaps?" he teased.

Amanda didn't reply, she simply ran her hand down his chest and kissed him again. She laid back on the bed, taking Lee with her. With a growl, Lee kissed her back wholeheartedly. They began unbuttoning and removing clothes without a word. Amanda took the lead, quickly straddling Lee and merging their bodies as one. Her movements became almost frantic as images from the accident earlier that day flashed through her mind. Tears ran freely down her face as she crested moments before Lee flipped her onto her back, pushing her upward once more. Amanda clung to him, her body shaking from both pleasure and fear. She couldn't erase the idea of how easily she could lose him even when they weren't working. As she climaxed once more, the image of the car ablaze flashed through her mind's eye once more. She held Lee tighter as he crested, her tears now completely uncontrollable.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" Lee asked as he stroked her face. "Was it that bad?" he tried to tease.

"I just - can't - get the car out of my mind. I could have lost you," Amanda stuttered.

Lee held her close to his chest and rubbed her back with his hand as she cried. "Amanda, I couldn't leave that baby in there. I knew there wasn't much time," he explained. "Hey, what if that was a stranger and that was our son trapped in there. I couldn't walk away."

"I know, I don't know why this is bothering me so much," Amanda took a deep breath, the tears finally slowing.

"It's bothering you because we've been there before too many times, too many close calls. But no more," Lee stated firmly.

Amanda pushed up to look at him, "Lee, what are you saying?"

Lee shook his head, "I'm just saying I'm not going to willingly put us into that position anymore. I'm going to tell Billy when we get back, no more cases where we don't control the deck. I'm not risking what we have now, not anymore."

"So what, a desk job? Sweetheart, you know as well as I do, you'll hate that," Amanda shook her head.

"Not a desk job, but more like stepping aside and letting some of the newer recruits handle the more dangerous stuff. There are plenty of cases we can handle right in DC. We don't need to be running around the world, chasing down enemy number one anymore. Our family needs to come first," Lee explained.

"But what about all your foreign contacts? And the cases you've handled in the past that always seem to find a way to draw you back in?" Amanda asked.

Lee shook his head, "Listen, I can easily pass the information off to someone else. Same as when I started. I was handed a pile of files and told to clean them up." He stopped and brushed his hair off his face. "I don't want to be gone, halfway across the world, and find out something has happened at home and I can't do anything about it."

"You'll be happy with that? No more impromptu trips to exotic lands," Amanda half teased.

"Amanda, none of those places mean anything if I can't enjoy it with my family now," Lee stated. He shook his head one more time before adding, "I don't want to risk not coming home."

Amanda settled down on his chest once more, her head tucked against his shoulder. "Are you sure?" she asked quietly.

"Amanda, I've never been surer of anything else in my life," Lee stated firmly before he planted a kiss on the top of her head.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"What's the name of this place again?" Amanda asked. She was looking at the map, trying to help give Lee directions.

"Purgatory Chasm. It's in Sutton. Mr. Jacobs told me the easiest way to get there was to follow I-95 north to I-295 then I forget if he said Route 146 or Route 126," Lee admitted.

Amanda studied the map and using her finger she followed both lines until she declared, "Route 146 takes you right there."

"Good. You're going to love this place. My uncle took me a few times when I was a kid hiking here. There's nothing like it back in DC," Lee nodded with a smile.

The tension Amanda was feeling the previous night seemed to have abated. The day dawned bright, not a cloud in the sky. They ate breakfast in the dining room with another family in residence for the week although Lee couldn't wait to get in the car and head north. When they returned to their room, he was like an impatient child, asking Amanda several times if she was ready over the course of just a few minutes. When Amanda finally raised one eyebrow in his direction when he asked again, he sheepishly stated he was going to bring the basket out to the car and he left without saying another word. She joined him a short time later carrying her backpack.

"Did you tell Dotty where we were heading?" Lee asked.

"I did. She told me to take lots and lots of pictures. She also mentioned she booked movers to come next Thursday, so we're gonna have a lot of work to do when we get home," Amanda informed him.

Lee glanced over at Amanda and smiled, "I like the sound of that."

"What, work?" Amanda laughed.

"No, home," Lee corrected her. "We'll be back Sunday around lunchtime, so we can pick up the boys from Joe, catch up with everyone and start bringing boxes over. If we play our cards right, we can reuse some of the boxes too. You know, pack a box at one house, bring it to the other, unpack and reuse the box."

"If we split up, you and the boys moving the boxes, Mother at one house and me at the other, we can get it all done quickly," Amanda agreed. "Come to think of it, I think the boys have Monday off for Columbus Day too."

"I was thinking of offering the boys some money for helping," Lee said hesitantly.

Amanda shook her head, "Sweetheart, we've talked about this. You don't have to give the boys money for doing something they should be doing anyway. Besides that, you already promised them new bedroom sets. That's not going to be cheap."

Lee's head bobbed as he said, "I know, I know. I just feel like we're asking them to do something out of the norm, you know. All this packing and moving, I mean, we're not asking them to clean their rooms."

"Tell you what," Amanda sighed, "We can talk about this more when we get back. We don't need to decide that right now."

"Agreed," Lee stated. He was following the signs for Route 146 and within a few minutes announced, "We're almost there!"

Amanda looked out the window at the beautiful colors of the leaves on the trees alongside the highway. "It's beautiful up here. Too bad it doesn't stay like this all the time," she commented.

Lee pulled off the exit and followed the winding exit to the end where they could see a sign directing them to the left. They drove on the overpass, down a small hill before entering the park area. Two or three minutes later they pulled into a parking lot, climbed out of the car and stretched. Amanda took a deep breath and looked around. "Well, this looks like the parks we have at home. So, what's so special about this place?" she asked.

Lee grinned and said, "You'll see." He pointed to a massive boulder jutting out of the ground to the right of the parking lot. "That is called Sliding Rock. Nature's version of a playground slide you could say."

Amanda looked around once more and pointed to a small building not too far away. "That looks like the Visitor's Center. Should we stop in?" she asked.

"Don't need to. We have three choices of hikes. There's Charlie's Loop, which is mostly a high ground hike, Old Purgatory Trail and the Chasm Loop Trail, which we are definitely doing. Old Purgatory is only about a mile in total and Charlie's Loop could take a bit," Lee explained their options.

"Well, I'll let you take the lead on this one," Amanda replied with a wave of her hand.

"Well, tighten your shoelaces. We don't need you slipping on anything and getting hurt," Lee teased. He waited and watched her crouch down and when she finally stood, he took her hand in his. They strolled to the large wooden, carved sign announcing the entrance to the Chasm Trail. Amanda looked to their right and her eyes grew large, her mouth gaping open when she got her first view of the beginning of the trail.

"What is this place?" she asked in awe. Just ahead of her, she could barely make out a worn path snaking its way down over and between massive boulders and rocks.

"This is Purgatory Chasm. I did some research on it and found most scientists believe it was caused by a mile-high glacier letting loose dammed up water. It cut this seventy-foot deep gash in the landscape," Lee grinned. "Careful." He started to climb over and down the first set of boulders marked with a brightly spray-painted orange dot, Amanda following behind him.

Slowly they picked their way down, deeper into the chasm. They slipped a few times on loose rocks, but each slip was rewarded with laughter. Lee pointed out different formations above them with names like Lover's Leap and The Devil's Pulpit. They watched two free-climbers scale the steep rocky wall and celebrate with a high five when they reached the top. Lee couldn't hold back the mutter, "No, thanks." They stopped a few times to take pictures, Amanda attempted to document everything, but she knew the scale of the surrounding area would be lost.

At the far end of the chasm, they reached another formation identified as the Devil's Coffin. "Can we take a break for a minute?" Amanda panted. "I didn't think this was going to be this hard." They sat on a stone bench, sipping water. "Where do we go from here?" Amanda asked, looking around. One path led through the woods and another climbed to the top of the chasm walls.

"Up," Lee stated.

"Up? As in up there?" Amanda tried to follow the trail's path until it turned out of view.

"Yup," Lee nodded. "This is the fun part. There are two formations up there that are an absolute must. Fat Man's Misery and the Devil's Corn Crib."

"What?" Amanda laughed. "I'm not sure I like the sound of those."

"Come on, where's your sense of adventure?" Lee teased. Amanda just stared at him.

"Who are you and where is my husband?" she asked, narrowing her eyes as she studied his face.

Lee laughed loudly, took her hand and pulled her toward the trail, "Let's go. You'll be fine." Amanda stood and followed him up the trail. They stepped over exposed tree roots and rocks as they climbed higher. When they reached the top, they made their way to an area where other hikers were sitting on another large exposed rock, looking down. "This is Fat Man's Misery, although it looked a lot bigger when I was a kid," Lee admitted. They watched as ten feet below several hikers shimmied sideways through the crack in the rocks and climbed out the other side. "You ready for this?" Lee asked with a grin.

"Do I have a choice?" Amanda asked incredulously. Lee carefully climbed down into the narrow opening, then helped Amanda down. "Hey, you have to take a picture first!" a climber close by called out. Amanda handed him her camera and once the picture was snapped, she tucked it back into her backpack and looked at Lee. "Now what?"

"Now we work our way to the other side and climb out. This really felt a lot bigger when I was ten," Lee admitted. Slowly, they crept their way to the other end of the crevice. Lee climbed out first and offered his hand to Amanda. "Just be careful. That's a seventy-foot drop on the other side," he warned her.

Amanda looked down over the edge then back up at Lee. "Just don't let me fall!" she declared.

"Never!" Lee smiled back. He pulled her up onto the stable ground and into his arms for a kiss drawing catcalls from the hikers around them. Embarrassed, Amanda looked down when they separated whereas Lee wore a Cheshire cat grin. "Last stop before lunch, the Devil's Corn Crib."

They wound their way into the tight space and once again, Lee took advantage of their closeness. This time he looked around first then pressed Amanda against the rocky wall and kissed her passionately. "I've been wanting to do that since this morning," Lee admitted.

"Well, save some of that energy for tonight," Amanda teased happily. "You might need it." She slipped past him and for the next few minutes they chased each other back out of the chasm, only stopping when they finally reached the car.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

 **This end of this chapter rated NC-17. If you are under 18 or are not comfortable please don't read past the SMKSMKSMK at the end of the chapter.**

Lee and Amanda pulled the basket out of the back seat and found a small clearing nearby where they dismantled the basket, laying everything out. They sampled cheeses and meats, fed each other bites of fruit and toasted their day with a glass of wine. Lee managed to tease a few more kisses out of Amanda before they cleared everything away and began their second hike through Old Purgatory Trail. They took pictures of the small natural waterfalls and stone walls built up throughout the course of the hike.

"The boys would love it here," Amanda declared as she stopped and sat on a fallen tree trunk.

"I thought of that which is why I'd like to bring them up here during their spring break next year. You know, just us guys," Lee suggested.

Amanda smiled and replied, "I think that's a wonderful idea, Sweetheart. Hopefully, the weather will be like it is today."

Lee nodded, "I've been thinking of a lot of things I'd like to do with the boys. I feel like there so much about them I don't know, and they still don't know too much about me. It's going to be different when we get back too. Living together all the time, not just a night here and there."

Amanda looped her arm through Lee's and began walking again, "You know, you don't have to take the boys places all the time. You can just sit with them, play a game. I've learned a lot about my boys over a game of Scrabble or cards."

"I know, I know but this is still all new to me. And aren't they getting a little too old for games? I think the last time my uncle and I played a card game it was poker and I wasn't much older than Jamie," Lee asked. They finished their hike and found their way back to the parking area.

"The boys and I were playing a game the other night. You really do have a lot to learn, Mr. Stetson," Amanda declared.

"Well, it's a good thing I have you to teach me, Mrs. Stetson," Lee bantered back once more. "Let's stop in the Visitor's Center before we go. There are a few artifacts in there you'll find interesting."

Together they entered the small building and walked through the display areas and chatted with one of the park rangers on duty. An hour later they were in the car on their way back to the inn, tired from their efforts hiking and climbing.

"So, I have two ideas in mind when we get back," Lee announced as he merged into traffic.

"What's that?" Amanda asked curiously.

Lee smirked, his dimples deep as he said, "First, a nice long soak in that jacuzzi tub before dinner."

Amanda pressed her lips together as she tried to hide her own grin. "I can agree with that. What's your other idea?"

Lee chuckled, "As if you even have to ask."

Amanda blushed knowing exactly what he was alluding to. "I guess we have to take advantage of all our alone time this week then." She giggled before adding, "And tomorrow we spend the day wandering Newport, right?"

"Exactly. A leisurely day, wandering the streets. We check out on Saturday morning," Lee stated.

"What do you mean Saturday morning? Our flight doesn't leave until Sunday morning!" Amanda asked, confused.

"We are flying out of Boston, not Providence so we will be spending all day Saturday in the city. I've made reservations at the Fairmont Copley Plaza Hotel for the night as well as dinner reservations too," Lee announced to Amanda's surprise.

"Is that it?" Amanda asked, completely taken aback by all his planning.

"Well, I have one more surprise, I guess you could call it. I have tickets to the Orchestral Performance over at Berkelee College of Music," he explained.

Amanda arched an eyebrow and said, "Do I want to know how you got those?"

Lee laughed, "I have a friend up here that owed me a favor. I asked him to get me the hottest tickets in town, so we have two front row seats in Balcony A."

Amanda just shook her head and replied, "What am I going to do with you?"

Lee teased back once more, "Oh, I can think of a few things," drawing a hearty laugh from Amanda. The remaining car ride was spent in comfortable silence, holding hands or Amanda absentmindedly stroking his hand with her fingertips. They arrived back at the inn as the sun was just beginning to set, the sky ablaze with reds and golds reflecting off the clouds and water below. They had spotted a small Thai food restaurant on their way back and stopped to order take out. They carried everything up to their room, placing the containers on the desk.

"Should we eat first so it doesn't get cold?" Amanda suggested. Lee nodded as he slid his hiking shoes off and dropped his body onto the bed with an "oomph". Amanda pulled out the containers and carried them over to the bed. She retrieved a towel from the bathroom and placed it between them as Lee opened the first container. He dug in with the chopsticks, offering Amanda a bite first. "Almost as good as home," she said between bites. A thought occurred to her as she rolled off the bed onto her feet. Without a word, she disappeared into the bathroom and a minute later Lee could hear the distinct sound of water running. She reappeared and climbed back onto the bed without an explanation.

When the takeout containers were nearly empty, their bellies satisfied, Amanda cleared everything off the towel, placing the trash into the large brown bag it came in. Lee entered the bathroom and turned off the water to the now filled tub and turned on the water jets. Immediately, the hot water swirled and bubbled. "Amanda?" Lee called out. He stripped off his jeans and sweater before Amanda entered the room wearing nothing but a robe. His eyes flashed brightly with desire as she slowly untied the sash and allowed the robe to slip off her body. "Um… bubbles or no bubbles," he breathed.

"No bubbles," Amanda stated as she stepped into the tub and settled down.

Lee followed suit and settled himself across from her in the water. He took a washcloth, wet it and worked the liquid soap into it. "Let me have your feet," he said as he slipped his hand into the water to capture her left foot in his hand. He washed her feet slowly, then moved higher up her calf, massaging the muscles as he went.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

"Hmmm, that feels wonderful," Amanda sighed, closing her eyes. She concentrated on his hands working the tight muscles in her legs. She bit her bottom lip as his hands moved higher up her thighs, his nimble fingers working the muscles loose.

Lee watched the expression on her face as he brushed his fingers against her soft curls at the apex of her thighs. He felt her hips shift ever so slightly, searching for more contact. Amanda opened her eyes, her pupils dilated. She leaned forward and captured his mouth with hers without saying a word, the water sloshing around them. Lee began teasing her soft folds with his fingers and she reached out to wrap her hand around his arousal. They mimicked each other's actions, a stroke for a stroke, their tongues in a constant dual until they were breathless. Finally, Lee lifted Amanda onto the small ledge beside the tub and rose up on his knees. He held her hips as he buried himself to the hilt in one move. Amanda cried out and wrapped her arms and legs around Lee as he pumped steadily, his arms holding her tightly.

"Oh, Sweetheart," Amanda whispered as she began to climb. Lee groaned, "Manda" in response. Her whimpers of pleasure encouraged Lee as the higher she climbed, the higher her whimpers became until she cried out loudly against his neck, her whole body tightening up before twitching in his arms. Lee continued to move, drawing her orgasm out longer until he exploded in her depths. They slid back into the water together, their bodies completely sated from their efforts. They held each other close until the water cooled, and they climbed out, exhausted before stumbling into bed.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Amanda stated as she climbed into the helicopter.

Lee chuckled and buckled his seatbelt. "I told you, this is a great way to see the city."

"But a helicopter ride? Really?" she groaned in a loud whisper. "The only time we're ever in a helicopter, we're getting shot at or kidnapped."

"Oh, come on, there's been a few times-" Lee began but Amanda cut him off.

"Name one," she whispered with a firm expression. Lee didn't reply right away so she added, "Name one time we weren't getting shot at or you weren't dangling from a skid just like that one." She smiled at the helicopter pilot when he climbed in.

"You folks ready? We're going to make a loop around the city, I'll point out all the popular sites and all the secret ones," the pilot informed them. "So, buckle up, and away we go!"

Amanda rolled her eyes, but held the same frozen smile on her face as she clipped her seatbelt closed and held onto the seat below her. "Hey, you're going to be fine. Here, hold my hand," Lee tried to soothe her nerves.

"First time in a helicopter for the missus?" the pilot asked in a teasing tone.

"Um, no," Lee stated. "She just gets nervous. We've had a few bad experiences over the years."

"You could say that," Amanda agreed. She moved her hands to squeeze Lee's hand tightly. The helicopter lifted off the ground and banked to the side as the pilot steered them toward the coastline. She relaxed a little as he leveled them off and for the next hour was fascinated by the aerial views of the Mansions, the coastline, the historic towns of Bristol and Warren as well as the farmlands of Tiverton and Little Compton. She snapped picture after picture of their skyview, including a few pictures of Lee when he wasn't looking.

The helicopter landed without incident, much to Amanda's relief. They departed with a polite thank you and handshake and made their way to the car. "Now what?" Amanda asked, rubbing her hands together.

"Now, we drive back to the inn and walk. There are a few places not too far we can visit, maybe a walk on the dock before dinner," Lee stated.

"Well, I see you've planned another day so, lead the way," Amanda teased.

Lee drove back to the Almondy Inn where they parked in front once again before taking off on foot. In Lee's possession was a hand-drawn map leading them down Pelham Street to Touro Park.

"What is this place?" Amanda asked as the large stone structure came into view.

"Mr. Jacobs told me this was still here," Lee replied excitedly as they got closer. Amanda could see the small sign indicating the park and the gated off, ancient stone tower with eight handcrafted arches and columns supporting the small open tower above.

"Newport Tower," Amanda read the information card engraved nearby. "It's an odd place for a single tower, don't you think?" She looked around at the nearby park, trying to remember when in history this small tower may have held importance.

"Well, it was believed to be the remains of a windmill built sometime in the mid-17th century by none other than Benedict Arnold, but I was reading an article recently that suggests it may have been built much earlier than that. In fact, one theory is Arnold converted a preexisting structure into the windmill and the original structure may have been built by the Vikings hundreds of years before," Lee said excitedly. "I saw this when my uncle brought me here as a kid and when I came across that article, I thought it would be fun to see it again."

Amanda looped her arm in his and said, "I have a feeling your uncle spent a lot more time with you than you want to admit, or even remember. You've spent so much time being angry with him all these years, you've forgotten the fun times you had together."

"Amanda, I will admit the Colonel may have whisked me across the world my whole childhood and maybe there was a time or two he took me on an outing like this. I've always been interested in history and yeah, he tried to encourage that, but I don't know, I just always felt like I was a burden to him," Lee explained as they got closer to the structure and the statue in the center of the park.

"Well, I think, when we get back, you should invite him over for dinner again and talk about things. You may be surprised at how differently he viewed your childhood," Amanda suggested with a smile.

"Oh, no. Not again, at least not any time soon. Do you know the night he came over the boys hid upstairs from him? I can't do that to them again, not this soon," Lee pursed his lips tightly and shook his head emphatically.

Amanda stopped and faced him, "What do you mean they hid upstairs?" Lee just shook his head once more, but Amanda put her hand on his chest and insisted, "Lee, what do you mean the boys hid upstairs?"

Lee took a deep breath and said, "He made them uncomfortable, just like he made me uncomfortable for most of my life. I promised Philip I wouldn't allow that to happen again." He looked around the small park and noticed a building across the street. "Hey, let's check out the museum over there. Maybe they'll have more information about the article I read."

"This isn't finished, Lee," Amanda stated firmly, her hand still on his chest.

Lee covered her hand with his and replied softly, "I don't want to spend the rest of today thinking about my uncle. Now, come on. Mr. Jacobs told me about another museum just down the way there. If we don't waste time, we can see both. Please?" His face softened, his hazel eyes pleading silently with Amanda's to drop the subject of his uncle.

"Okay, okay. But when we get back, we're having a sit down with the boys over what happened," Amanda relented. Holding hands, they entered the small Tower Museum where they found miniature replicas and drawings of what the museum curator believed to be the original plans of the tower was commissioned by Queen Elizabeth. The curator gave them a tour of the small displays and an hour later, thanked them for visiting, inviting them back anytime.

Amanda and Lee walked the short distance to the Newport Art Museum and spent the rest of their afternoon marveling at the collections of prints, drawings, watercolors, and photographs, paintings, sculptures, decorative arts, installation works, and textiles. Most of the works concentrated on American art and contemporary art, although the Museum's collection includes works of art from the 18th century to the present.

As they left the museum, the sun was just beginning to set, the sky once again a mix of radiant colors. They walked happily, hand in hand to the dock and stole kisses as they watched the sailboats glide across the water. They decided to have dinner at the same restaurant they ate their first night in Newport, Lee toasted Amanda with a glass of wine, "To our last night here in Newport, but this is just the beginning of the rest of our lives together." He gestured with one finger for her to come closer and her cheeks pinkened from embarrassment when he kissed her deeply, his kiss silently signaling promises to come later.

Once dinner was completed and Lee teased her with chocolate cake for dessert, they returned to the inn where they spent the remainder of the evening through the early hours of the morning making love until their bodies were too exhausted to continue. Before Amanda fell asleep, curled up on Lee's chest she whispered, "I love you, Mr. Stetson." Lee brushed his lips across her temple and replied, "And I love you, Mrs. Stetson."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Lee and Amanda checked out of the Almondy Inn just after ten on Saturday morning after having breakfast with Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs. They promised to come back with Dotty and the boys as soon as they could. Annalisa packaged a few poppy seed muffins for them for the ride, and Amanda couldn't help but smile as Lee winked and whispered, "Yours taste much better." They loaded the rental car and headed north.

Surprisingly, traffic was light and soon they crossed into Massachusetts on I-95. Lee found a local radio station playing light rock as they wound their way toward Boston. They got off the highway once to get gas and as Lee found his way back, he pointed out the one landmark he knew, Foxboro Stadium, home of the New England Patriots. He commented on the rough season they were having, starting at 1-2 with Buffalo Bills on the schedule for the next day. Amanda thoughtfully replied, "Well, they can't win them all, Sweetheart."

They decreased speed as I-95 merged into I-93 and Lee had to cut across the four lanes of traffic to get in the far-left lane. Amanda kept watching for any cars or trucks and breathed a sigh of relief when they made it across safely. Traffic crawled along at this point and when they finally arrived in Boston, Lee cursed the surrounding drivers, declaring them the worst he's ever driven around. He drove through the city, dodging pedestrians and bike riders as he found his way to the hotel, dwarfed by the tall buildings around it. Lee climbed out, retrieved their overnight bags from the trunk and helped Amanda to her feet before handing his keys over to the valet. "We won't be long. Can you park it close?" The valet nodded and climbed in, parking the car in the nearby short-term spot.

Amanda couldn't help but stare skyward at the glass edifices surrounding her. "That is the Prudential Building," Lee explained. He turned and pointed down the street to another building, "And that is the John Hancock Building. As a matter of fact, I think they just named that an official Boston Landmark not too long ago."

"Lee!" a voice called out from across the street. Amanda watched as a small man darted across the street, weaving between cars yelling, "Hey, I know you can see me!" When he got closer, he said, "So this is your new bride." He extended his hand to Amanda and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Seth Greene. Lee and I go way back, don't we Lee."

Amanda reached down to shake his hand and looked at Lee, confused. "Seth, this is my wife, Amanda. Amanda, Seth and I have been friends since college. He couldn't reach the books on the top shelf in the library and I needed a study partner in psychology," Lee said with a chuckle.

"It's very nice to meet you, Seth," she replied. She looked at Lee and raised one eyebrow, surprised she had never heard him mention Seth before.

"You made good time getting up here. Traffic's been nothing but a nightmare since they started working on this so-called Big Dig. The official name is the Central Artery Tunnel Project but if you ask me, it's nothing but a big waste of taxpayer's dollars," Seth rolled his eyes. "Enough listening to me complain. So, Lee, did you bring them?"

"Yeah, Seth, I have your tickets. Do you have mine?" Lee slowly pulled two tickets out of his inside jacket pocket as Seth grinned and slowly pulled two tickets out of his back pocket.

Laughing, the old friends exchanged tickets, Seth quickly pocketing his as he said, "I'm going to enjoy watching the Skins shred the Lions! Thanks, buddy!"

"No, thank you. I told Amanda these were the hottest tickets in town," Lee grinned.

"Yeah, I don't want to tell you what I had to do to get those," Seth lifted his hand to high five Lee as he laughed.

"Seth, I hope it wasn't too much trouble. I mean I'm sure Lee got those football tickets easily and if you had to -" Amanda began but Seth laughed loudly, cutting her off.

"Nah, I was just trying to bust his chops for this one. I have a friend that works backstage over there, and he gets tickets to every performance. Of course, I had to promise to take him to the Skins game for those seats but hey, it could be worse," Seth explained, waving his hands as he spoke.

"Thanks, buddy, I really appreciate it. When you're down in DC for the game, you'll have to stop by the house," Lee thanked him once more.

"And hang out with the family? Only if you're cooking!" Seth nodded in agreement before adding, "sorry I can't stay any longer but I gotta run. Supposed to be at work in an hour but it's not looking good."

Amanda looked at him sympathetically, "Can we give you a ride?"

Seth shook his head once more and laughed, "Nah, it's not far from here and I can walk. I'm just thinking I'd rather blow off work and hang out with the guys. Maybe catch the Bruins game at the bar. I'm looking for something new anyway."

Lee laughed, shook Seth's hand once more and replied, "Same old Seth. Take it easy. I'll give you a call when we get back to DC." Seth rolled his hand in a grand gesture as he turned and headed across the street, once again darting between cars. Lee placed his hand on Amanda's lower back and guided her to the large doors of the hotel. "Seth is a little bit of a character but he's a good guy. He moved up here after he graduated and got a job working as a social worker. He had a hard time getting the kids to take him seriously because of his size so he switches careers every few years trying to decide what he likes best," Lee explained as they approached the check-in counter.

"Welcome to the Fairmont, can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"We have a reservation for Mr. and Mrs. Stetson," Lee smiled at the receptionist.

The receptionist nodded, checked her computer and retrieved keys from a small slotted cubby organizer behind the desk. "Here you go, Mr. and Mrs. Stetson, you are in room 722. That's located on the top floor, just follow the signs when you step off the elevator. I see your registration card was sent in so you're all set." She handed Lee the keys and added, "If you need any help with your luggage, I can arrange for a porter."

"No, thank you," Amanda replied with a smile. They rode the elevator to the seventh floor and easily found their room. Amanda opened the curtains and exclaimed, "Lee, this view!"

Lee laughed, "Wait until you see it tonight when the city is all lit up. But for now, let's go get something to eat. Chinatown is only a short ride from here and then there are a few places I'd like to see this afternoon if you're up to it."

Amanda shook her head and laughed, "Well, if today is going to be anything like the rest of this week, I have a feeling you have it all planned out. Lead the way!"

Lee drove them to a small area of the city known as Chinatown, the shops and restaurants authentic to those found in Hong Kong. He easily ordered lunch, laughing with the waiter as he spoke in Mandarin. Amanda simply smiled and nodded in agreement, unsure what she was actually agreeing to. Lunch was served, and Amanda groaned happily with each bite. Lee fed her bites here and there and at the conclusion of their meal, they both thanked the restaurant owner before departing. In the car, Lee carefully steered them toward an area of the city called Charlestown and parked at the Charlestown Navy Yard.

"This is where we're spending the afternoon," Lee declared with a sweep of his arm.

Amanda surveyed the surrounding area and said, "Why do I get the feeling you saved the stuff you liked for last?"


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

"Amanda, why would you say I saved everything I like for last?" Lee crossed his arms and stared at Amanda in the parking lot of the Charlestown Navy Yard.

Amanda looked around, pointed, and said, "Well, for starters, we are in the middle of a military Navy yard, and if memory serves me correct, THAT is the USS Constitution."

Lee smiled, "Yeah, isn't she great! I missed her the last time I was in Boston."

"And let me guess, we are going to take a walk-through history while we are here?" Amanda teased, her sarcastic tone quickly abating as she watched the twinkle of excitement appear in Lee's eyes. It reminded her of her own boys when they got excited over something.

Lee tried to hide his grin, his dimples deep as he looked around. Finally, he sighed happily and said, "It's Boston!" He looked at her, his hazel eyes sparkling, waiting for her to respond.

Amanda smiled back and laughed as she replied, "So, where do we start?"

Happily, Lee offered his arm and once linked with hers, said: "At the beginning, of course." They walked to the dock and Lee asked, "Did you know, the USS Constitution is the Navy's oldest commissioned ship still afloat? And it was launched back in 1797. She was built close by and her first duties were to provide protection for merchant ships." He rattled off the question excitedly, not waiting for an answer before he continued on with the next fact. "She saw action in the War of 1812 and during the American Civil War. She was finally decommissioned in 1881 and became a floating museum ship in 1907."

Amanda turned her head to look at him, her eyes wide with surprise. "You really know your stuff."

Lee chuckled, offered her his hand to step onto the gangplank to climb aboard the vessel. They were greeted by a gentleman, dressed in period clothes, "Welcome to Old Ironsides, folks. Can I show you around?"

Politely, Amanda and Lee followed their tour guide throughout the ship, Lee giddy with all the new historical facts he learned. When their tour ended, they thanked the guide and headed down the dock, stopping at each information sign, learning more about the history of the Charlestown Navy Yard. Lee couldn't hide his surprise when he read the yard had been in use from early 1800 through 1974. "I thought it was older than that," he admitted.

When they reached the end of the dock and walked back toward the parking area, Amanda asked, "So, where to now?"

"Now, we walk," Lee stated, taking her hand and pulling her gently to the street. He could see the apprehensive look on Amanda's face when he added, "Another historical stop. It's not far from here, I promise."

Amanda laughed lightly and replied, "I'm beginning to question some of your promises."

"Don't worry, I'll keep all of them," Lee stated with a dimpled grin.

"Promise?" Amanda teased.

"Cross my heart, hope to-" Lee recited the automatic response, but stopped when Amanda held up one hand and said, "I'll take your word for it." He tugged her across the street gently, looking both ways before stepping onto the busy roadway. Hand in hand they walked for ten minutes, a tall obelisk monument coming into view the closer they got.

"Now, where are we?" Amanda asked, looking around.

Lee smiled and pointed to the obelisk, and explained, "That is the Bunker Hill Monument, commemorating the Battle of Bunker Hill in June of 1775. Although the colonists technically lost that battle, the British had sustained so many casualties that it became a boost for the colonist for the remainder of the Revolutionary War."

"It's tall," Amanda commented as she looked upward, shading her eyes with her hands.

"Two hundred and twenty-one feet tall to be exact," Lee read off a brass plaque on the side of the building. "So, what do you say...ready to climb to the top?"

Amanda looked at Lee then skyward one last time and said, "The last one to the top is a rotten egg." She took off running, taking the winding stairs two at a time, Lee easily passing her twenty steps up.

When they both reached the top of the two hundred and ninety-four steps, they were out of breath but laughing. Lee rested against the smooth stone wall, breathless, and peered out of the small square window. "Wow, Amanda, check out this view!" he exclaimed. He stood and placed his hand around Amanda's waist as they leaned onto the stone sill.

"It's beautiful," Amanda whispered.

Lee glanced at her and replied, "It sure is." He kissed her cheek before spinning her into his arms and planting a kiss on her lips. "No rotten eggs here," he teased before nipping at her bottom lip with his teeth.

Amanda kissed him back, and whispered, "It's a long way back down to the bottom."

"We're not in a hurry," Lee replied, covering her lips again. He kissed her hungrily before moving along her cheekbone to the sensitive area by her ear. "Let's say, we take this back to the hotel before dinner and the show tonight," he suggested softly.

"Hmmm," Amanda sighed as she melted into his arms. His kisses were setting her libido on fire and she wanted more. When she began to run her fingers into the fine hair on the base of his neck, now damp from their chase up the steps, Lee purred against her neck. They were engrossed in each other when they heard talking echoing up from below. With a sigh, they separated slowly before a small group of tourists joined them in the cramped space. "We should probably get going," Amanda muttered, reaching for Lee's hand. Slowly, they made their way back down out into the sunlight.

"One more stop before the hotel, I promise. I've just always wanted to see this museum," Lee stated. looking at the stone building nearby.

"Last stop? You're sure?" Amanda asked.

Lee smiled once more, "Last stop. Then back to the hotel, some you and me time before dinner, and to end our evening, the performance."

Amanda pressed up onto her toes, teased his lips and said, "I hope that's not the end of our evening."

"Well, well, well, Mrs. Stetson, what has gotten into you?" Lee chuckled. He offered her his arm once more and they walked to the museum entrance.

"I'll tell you later," she replied cryptically as they entered the dimly lit building. She smiled each time Lee's eyes brightened at a new display and laughed when he began spouting historical facts about the Revolutionary War. "You may be the boys' newest history tutor," she announced after Lee spent almost ten minutes discussing one battle in particular with the local historian working the museum. They bade him goodbye after Lee declared he had taken too much of his time, but would happily return for another conversation.

"So, back to the hotel?" Lee asked when they returned to the rental car.

"No more surprises?" Amanda teased after buckling her seatbelt.

Lee winked and replied, "Maybe one or two before dinner."

Amanda laughed wholeheartedly and teased back once more, "I'll be looking forward to it."

They arrived back at the hotel in record time, their playful banter continuing the entire way. Amanda had barely closed the door to their room before Lee had her pressed up against it, his lips seeking hers for a passionate reminder of her earlier promise. Words quickly became incoherent and passions flared while they teased, stroked and pushed each other higher until they were in each other's arms, naked and breathless.

"Amanda," Lee panted, "We should go on historical tours more often if this is the response I get."

Amanda pulled Lee close and whispered, "You should stop talking. We're wasting time."

Lee growled low again as he lifted her up and carried her to the bed. An hour later, he was holding her again, gently stroking her bare arm with his fingertips. "We go home tomorrow."

"Back to our family, back to work," Amanda added.

"Our family yes, work, not yet. One more week for that," Lee reminded her. He glanced at the clock and said, "We should shower. Our dinner reservations are at the Cantina Italiana for six thirty and the show begins at nine. We don't want to be late."

"After you, but don't use all the hot water," Amanda groaned.

Lee pulled her fingers to his lips and suggested, "Or, we could shower together and save water."

Amanda shook her head, "Nice try, Stetson, but you know as well as I do, we won't leave here on time." Lee laughed, climbed off the bed and showered quickly, Amanda following suit.

The remaining hours of the evening were spent enjoying delicious authentic Italian cuisine, red wine and tiramisu for dessert before they were immersed in the rich sounds of classical music intertwined with excerpts of original pieces written by the students. They left the theater pleasantly surprised at the quality of the musicians as well as the impressive professionalism in the performances they watched.

Back at the hotel, they celebrated the last evening of their honeymoon with champagne, toasting the wonderful week they shared and to their future. They made love tenderly, each kiss, each touch, drawing out pleasure until they crested together. The morning came much too early for either of them, their flight was scheduled to take off at ten o'clock. Lee checked out while Amanda had the valet retrieve their car. They drove the short fifteen-minute drive to the airport, stopping to pay the tolls on their way.

Lee pulled up to the Departure drop-off, stacked their luggage onto a cart before heading over to the rental car drop off point while Amanda waited. Just over an hour later, they were sitting in the terminal preparing to board their flight back to DC. When their flight was called, Lee stood, slipped his hand into Amanda's and declared, "Let's go home, Mrs. Stetson."

 _To be continued in Take a Deep Breath_


End file.
